SOL DE INVIERNO
by Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi
Summary: COMPLETO. AU. HeeroxDuo. Duo es fuego, Heero es hielo... Se dice q el fuego puede derretir con facilidad el hielo, pero todo depende de la intensidad de las llamas y del tamaño del bloque de hielo...
1. Capi 1

**SOL DE INVIERNO**

.-.

**Disclaimer:** Shin Kido Senki Gundam Wing (New Mobile Suits War Chronicles Gundam Wing) pertenece a Sunrise, Yoshiyuki Tomino y a Yasunao Aoki. Yo no soy la dueña de esta serie, si lo fuera esta seria solo de Yaoi, ni Refea (Relena ¬¬) ni Lady Une existirían y estaría nadando en dinero.

**Parejas:** 1x2, y un poco de 3x4.

**Categoria:** Muxo shonen ai, AU (nada de guerras, nada de gundams, solo romance, drama, niños y muxo yaoi) quizás haya lemon pero mientras lo pienso mejor, hay que conformarse con el lime.

**Dedicatoria:** fic escrito para mi amigo Ryuichi Sakuma Nanoda de Uesugi viudo de Kitazawa por motivo de su cumpleaños numero 16. Disfrutalo muxo amigo querido, este fic existe gracias a ti y espero que te guste, sino ni modos. De todas maneras es hecho con muxo cariño y sera solo tuyo, solo para ti. ¡felicidades y que cumplas muxos mas!

Por cierto... el titulo del fic lo escogio el mismo Ryuichi, despues de darme una larga explicación de porque debia de llamarse SOL DE INVIERNO.

.-.

**CAPITULO 1 **

.-.

Duo se acomodó contra el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos. Dejó que el suave murmullo del arroyo lo arrullara e ignoró con decisión sus remordimientos, pues debería estar pensando en su futuro. Y no sólo eso, sino en la observación del director de que, debido a su falta de objetividad, el trenzado se mezclaba emocionalmente con sus alumnos y ponía en peligro su carrera como profesor de ingles.

Ignoró lo que su mejor amigo le dijo esa mañana: que el sueño a veces podía ser un remedio contra la depresión. Duo se dijo que su estado anímico se debía a que el período escolar había terminado y por eso estaba tan tenso, cansado e incapaz de hacerse cargo de su vida y dirigirla por el camino ambicioso con el que soñó.

Pero ahora debía enfrentar un hecho de que no tomó en cuenta un factor vital: que él se preocuparía a tal grado por sus alumnos, que sus necesidades, sus planes y su propia vida quedarían descartados por ayudar a esos chicos.

El médico le diagnostico agotamiento físico y mental. La tensión de Duo fue evidente a mediados del año escolar. Los superiores del joven trenzado confirmaron el diagnostico del doctor, pero se mostraron menos amables con Duo, diciéndole que él mismo se buscaba sus problemas, que nadie le pidió que asumiera una responsabilidad mayor al organizar actividades extraescolares para sus alumnos de 10 años; que sólo él era el culpable de tomarse tan a pecho los problemas de los estudiantes y sufrir con ellos.

La enorme escuela primaria donde Duo trabajaba tenía una rotación de personal muy activa, pues los profesores pronto se desilusionaban debido a las dificultades de lidiar con tantos niños. Y los niños provenían muchas veces de entornos conflictivos, de hogares con dificultades, lo cual complicaba más la situación.

Suspiró. Olvida tu trabajo, aconsejó el médico. Ve a algún sitio relajante, asoléate, tranquilízate.  
Claro, eso habría sido imposible. Los profesores no pasan todas las vacaciones de verano sin trabajar, como solía pensar mucha gente. Pero entonces, Duo recibió la noticia de que su futuro como profesor de primaria estaba en tela de juicio, si bien no había sido despedido formalmente todavía. Fue por eso que Duo decidió visitar a su amigo Quatre que vivía junto con su gran amor en una bella y gigantesca casa. Quatre le prometió que allí encontraría toda la paz y sosiego que necesitaba.

Hacía dos años que Quatre y Trowa vivían juntos, Duo envidiaba un poco aquella perfecta relación que tenían sus dos amigos. Ambos chicos acogieron a Duo con mucha calidez y lo hacían sentir como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Un sonido le hizo abrir los ojos. Duo vio que un pez saltaba para atrapar moscas. Era una trucha de buen tamaño y eso lo hizo sonreír y recordar cuando era mucho mas joven y solía ir de pesca con Quatre y su amiga Hilde.

El joven trenzado siempre se había llevado bien con Quatre. Algunos chismosos hasta habían asegurado que él tenía un romance con su rubio amigo, lo cual nunca fue cierto. Duo amaba a Quatre pero como un amigo, como un hermano, y lo mismo sentía Quatre por él.  
Duo llevaba año y medio sin ver a Quatre, pero cuando el rubio lo volvió a ver trato de disimular su impresión al ver bajar a Duo del tren. Le dijo que estaba demasiado delgado y que la tensión había quitado brillo a sus ojos y piel.

Sin embargo, el trenzado cedió a las exigencias de descanso de su cuerpo y empezó a recobrar parte del peso perdido. Su piel también adquirió un brillo saludable.

Trowa le había hecho un comentario galante durante la cena el otro día. Y esa mañana, Quatre le dijo que ya se veía tan arrebatadoramente guapo como siempre. Duo le hizo una mueca a su amigo rubio. Nunca se habría descrito como arrebatadoramente guapo. Trató de no recordar que sus colegas tanto hombres como mujeres no lo tomaron en serio cuando él empezó a dar clases. Debido a su juventud y a su apariencia dulce y atractiva tendían a subestimarlo, tal parecía que todos en aquella escuela tenían la estupida creencia de que todo ser humano de apariencia física agradable era por naturaleza cabeza hueca.

Duo tenía que admitir que a veces detestaba su apariencia, pues los hombres se mostraban envidiosos y las chicas se le lanzaban sin ningún recato a sus brazos y a su cama.

Duo volvió a suspirar. Ese clima era tremendo. Pensar, moverse, era un gran esfuerzo. ¿O acaso ese letargo se debía mas bien a que estaba tan cansado que prefería que los demás gobernaran su vida por ahora?

Río arriba, alguien se acercó y provocó que los pájaros volaran con escándalo.  
De inmediato, Duo se tensó. Ese sendero era tan tranquilo que lo consideraba como su escondite personal. Se irguió un poco y deseó que nadie se detuviera a charlar con él.

Nunca antes había querido aislarse de los demás. Tal vez eso era el resultado del sermón de los directores de la escuela, quienes le advirtieron que su intima relación con los alumnos no lo ayudarían en su carrera.

Cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar las pisadas que se acercaban. Pero tuvo que abrirlos al oír una tímida vocecita que hablaba con nerviosismo:

-Disculpe, .¿sabe usted si por aquí se llega a Shibuya?

Era un niño que no debía tener mas de 5 años de edad y que lo miraba con intensidad. Era rubio y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules. Era demasiado delgado para su edad. Su ansiedad fue lo que mas impresiono a Duo.

Aunque intento decirse que lo único que debía hacer era enviarlo en la dirección correcta, Duo dejo que su parte mas compasiva se preguntara quien era ese niño, por que estaba allí y por que parecía estar tan solo a pesar de su corta edad.

Se sentó y lo observo con detenimiento.

-La verdad es que no lo se, pero tengo un mapa aquí en mi bolso -mintió el trenzado -¿Por qué no te sientas un momento para que lo consultemos?

Reacio, el chico se acerco. Al hacerlo, miro por encima del hombro del trenzado. Su mirada fue de temor.

¿De quien o de que estaba huyendo?, se pregunto Duo mientras con lentitud deliberaba, abría el bolso que tenia al lado. Saco una lata de refresco y varios emparedados. El niño era tan pequeño que se preparo muy mal para su odisea, su ropa no era nada practica: un par de jeans, una camiseta y botas de cuero, Los jeans eran demasiado pesados y calurosos para ese clima y muy grandes para él. Sin embargo, la camiseta y las botas eran de buena calidad lo que parecía sugerir que los pantalones no fueron comprados para que el niño creciera a sus anchas, sino que la persona que los adquirió no sabia cual era la talla correcta.  
Duo frunció el ceño mientras sacaba el mapa de su bolso. Fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de la tensión y ansiedad del niño, palmeo el césped al lado de él.

-Siéntate un momento. Temo que no se consultar muy bien los mapas, así que tardare bastante en decirte si estas en el camino correcto o no. Veras, estoy de vacaciones aquí. ¿Y tu? .¿Vives por aquí cerca?

-Si, vivo -el niño empezó a contestar y luego se retracto, triste y obstinado -Estoy con unas personas, pero no vivo aquí en realidad.

-Ah, entiendo.

Duo extendió el mapa y entonces, a pesar de que no tenía hambre, tomó uno de los emparedados y lo sacó de su bolsa de plástico. Señaló otro y preguntó:

-¿No quieres comer un emparedado?

-Sí, gracias -asintió con voz ronca el niño-Tengo bastante apetito.

Ese niño era muy educado, como si hubiera sido criado entre personas maduras, Duo lo vio comerse el emparedado y se tornó pensativo.

No dejaría que el chico se fuera. Decidió que se ganaría su confianza y que lo devolvería a su familia.

Un niño de tan corta edad... corría tantos peligros... su familia debía estar muy angustiada si ya sabía que el niño no estaba en la casa.

Duo sospechó que el chico no debía haber caminado mucho y que el cansancio que mostraba tenía que deberse más a la tristeza y al miedo que a un esfuerzo físico considerable.  
El niño tenía un rasguño en un brazo y su camiseta estaba manchada de tierra. Ya terminaba de comer y miraba los otros emparedados con una intensidad hambrienta que conmovió a Duo.

-¿Ya terminaste¿Quieres otro?

Lo vio tomar uno y morderlo con entusiasmo.

-Sabes, no sé si estas en dirección correcta. Según el mapa, parece que... -hizo una pausa y trató de ignorar la tensión del niño -Creo que deberías tomar el sendero que está a un kilómetro de aquí.

-Un kilómetro. ¿Está muy lejos?

-Bastante... y hay otro camino después de nueve o diez kilómetros hasta Shibuya. ¿Vas allá para hacer algo importante?

Al mirarlo, el pequeño bajó la mirada. Era obvio que no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería contarle la verdad a Duo.

-No importa... tal vez haya algún atajo -volvió a consultar el mapa -Que lastima que no tenga auto, de lo contrario, yo te llevaría allá.

Vio que el niño reaccionaba con poco entusiasmo ante la sugerencia y eso lo tranquilizó.

-No puedo subirme al auto de un extraño -comentó el niño de inmediato.

Duo contuvo un suspiro. Pobrecito, .¿acaso nadie le dijo que hablar y recibirle comida a un extraño también podía ser peligroso?

-No, claro que no -asintió, serio. Miró en su bolso y sacó una manzana. El niño seguía de pie y Duo palmeó el pasto a su lado de nuevo. -Si te sientas aquí, puedes ver el mapa conmigo. No soy bueno para leerlos.

-No, mi mamá tampoco lo es... -se interrumpió y su expresión cambió -Es decir, tampoco lo era.

El niño había vuelto la cabeza y su voz fue temblorosa al pronunciar esas palabras.  
¿Acaso su madre estaba muerta o ya no formaba parte de la vida del niño? Duo no dudaba ahora que él estaba huyendo de su casa. Sin embargo, el niño se sentó a su lado, aceptando la sugerencia de Duo.

A pesar de que estaba muy delgado, olía a limpio y a sol y era un niño muy agradable.

-Me llamo Duo... ¿y tú? -inquirió, moviendo el mapa para que él pudiera verlo también.

-Thomas, aunque...

-Thomas... vaya es un nombre muy adulto -admiró Duo -¿Nadie te llama Tom?

-Mi... mi... niñera solía llamarme Tommy, pero "él" dijo que ese era un nombre de bebé. Él me llama Thomas -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y Duo sospechó que con "él" se refería a su padre, al que parecía odiar tanto.

Duo no quería intimidarlo, pues aun necesitaba obtener de él información vital para devolverlo a su familia. De modo que no lo presionó.

-Bueno, Thomas es un nombre muy serio. Así que me imagino que debes tener... bueno, por lo menos, seis años.

-Si, ya casi tengo seis años.

-Pero... tu niñera debe extrañarte, .¿no crees, Thomas? -sugirió con suavidad -Estoy seguro de que estará preguntándose en dónde estas. ¿Le dejaste una nota?

Los ojos azules del niño se llenaron de lágrimas y exclamó:

-Mi nana era mi abuela, pero esta muerta. Murió en un accidente de auto con mi mamá y Erick... yo tuve que venir a vivir con... con "él". Lo odio. Quiero volver a casa. No quiero quedarme con él. La señora Jidama podría cuidarme. Lo hacía cuando mi mamá y Erick se iban de viaje o cuando mi abuela estaba enferma. Yo no tengo que quedarme con él. Mi madre me lo aseguró. Dijo que yo no tenía que verlo si no quería, y yo no quería. Mi madre me reveló que él nunca me quiso... que sólo quería verme para molestarla a ella.

Al oír sus palabras entrecortadas, Duo trató de que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas.

Por lo que el niño decía, Duo empezó a entender lo que pasaba. Los padres de Thomas debían estar divorciados o separados. Era obvio que el pequeño niño vivió con su madre y también con su abuela. Y al parecer todos murieron en un accidente automovilístico y que ahora Thomas vivía con su padre. Por lo visto su padre nunca lo quiso y quizá ahora no quería aceptar la responsabilidad de ese niño. Pobrecito. Duo no estaba sorprendido de que se sintiera tan solo, de que estuviera huyendo. Sin embargo, por mucho que simpatizara con su situación, tenía que descubrir en dónde vivía y quien era su padre.

-Así que vas a ir a buscar a la señora Jidama, .¿verdad? -inquirió Duo y vio asentir al pequeño -¿En dónde vive ella? .¿Vive lejos?

-En Kanazawa -dijo, dándose aire de importancia.

-En Kanazawa... Eso está muy lejos -comentó Duo -Bastante lejos de aquí. ¿Hace mucho que estas caminando?

-Me fui después del desayuno -dijo el niño con candidez. Duo se sintió culpable por estarlo engañando, pero se dijo que era por su propio bien -Tuve que esperar a que... mi padre fuera a trabajar. La señora Une fue de compras. Me dijo que no saliera del jardín. Ella no me agrada.

La señora Une. Duo se mordió el labio y le pareció recordar que una de las vecinas de Quatre le mencionó alguna vez que una tal señora Une era una persona amargada y desagradable.

-¿Le dejaste a tu padre una nota? -inquirió Duo.

El niño negó con la cabeza y se tornó obstinado.

-No le importará. Estará muy contento de deshacerse de mí. La señora Une dice que soy una molestia y que le provoco muchas dici... difi...

-Dificultades -sugirió Duo. Contuvo un suspiro cuando el niño asintió. Por mucho que ese niño le diera lastima, tendría que averiguar su dirección y llevarlo a casa.

Por muy desagradables que parecieran ser su padre y la señora Une, Duo no veía señales de abuso físico o emocional en el niño. Y tenía suficiente experiencia para percibirlos, si hubieran existido. A pesar de su temor y aprensión, Thomas no tenía el terror y el mutismo que emanaba de los chicos maltratados. Pero era muy desdichado y Duo se preguntó quien sería su padre. Por lo que Thomas le contó, el niño debía de ser una carga, un estorbo para ese hombre.

-¿Y para eso ibas a ir a Kanazawa, para ver a la señora Jidama?

-Prefiero vivir con ella y no con mi padre -sus ojos se arrasaron cuando repitió -él no me agrada.

Duo abrió los brazos por instinto y el niño se refugió en ellos. Su cuerpecito empezó a temblar por los sollozos y el trenzado lo abrazó, consolándolo. Pobrecito, era un niño muy pequeño.  
Pronto, cuando el pequeño se calmara, trataría de llevarlo a su casa. Por ahora era más importante ganarse su confianza y no interrogarlo. Así que lo dejó llorar mientras lo mecía con cariño y le acariciaba el cabello rubio.

Absorto por lo que estaba haciendo, el trenzado no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. De pronto un hombre estuvo frente a ellos. Duo alzó la cara y vio a un hombre muy joven, algo alto, delgado y muy enojado que lo miraba con rabia.

-Thomas.

El hombre habló con voz cortante. Y el niño empezó a temblar contra Duo y se aferró a él. Era obvio que se trataba de su padre. Pero Duo se sorprendió un poco, él esperaba que el padre de Thomas fuera un tipo mucho más viejo y no aquel jovencito que parecía tener su misma edad.

-Vamos, Tom, todo está bien -susurró Duo, apaciguándolo. Se enojó al ver la falta de tacto del padre de Thomas.

-¿Podría soltar a Thomas por favor?

No era una sugerencia, sino una orden. Y Duo tuvo una idea aún peor de ese hombre que lidiaba con la situación sin ninguna delicadeza de su parte. Al parecer, ese extraño no se daba cuenta de que su actitud aterraba más a su hijo.

-Usted debe ser el padre de Thomas -comentó. Trató de contener su rabia e intentó ponerse de pie. No fue fácil, pues Thomas se aferraba a él. Asumió su actitud de profesor de escuela. Duo fue observado al principio con enojo y ahora con desdén.

-Así es -declaró -Y no tengo la menor idea de quién es usted, ni de lo que hace con el niño. Sin embargo, le advierto que la policía castiga severamente el secuestro de menores.

Secuestro... Duo jadeó, demasiado atónito por lo que ese hombre sugirió como para poder hablar.  
Thomas lo abrazaba con más fuerza y Duo no supo quién de los dos temblaba mas. El niño de miedo o él de ira.

Pasó saliva y trató de serenarse para hacer frente al padre del niño.

-Sí, y también castiga el maltrato de los padres hacia sus hijos.

-¿Maltrato?

En ese momento se dirigía hacia ellos, y se detuvo en seco. A pesar de estar bronceado, se tornó pálido. No por sentir vergüenza ni culpa, sino furia. Duo vio sus ojos relampaguear... eran precisamente azules como los de Thomas, del mismo color azul cobalto y brillaban con una fuerza inusitada.

No era rubio como Thomas, sino que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y algunos mechones caían por su cara dándole un aire indómito.

Sin embargo, Thomas era la versión en pequeño de su padre. Tenían los mismos rasgos, nariz y boca iguales. Pero el labio inferior de Thomas temblaba con la vulnerabilidad de un niño pequeño mientras que la boca de su padre tenía una sensualidad que dejó impresionado a Duo y lo hizo retroceder. El trenzado intuyó un peligro que nada tenía que ver con el enojo del padre de Thomas. Pero no se dejó envolver por eso. Estaba demasiado preocupado por el niño y por la reacción que tuvo de miedo al ver a su padre. Duo no tenía tiempo para reaccionar a ese hombre... a ese hombre arrogante y sensual...

-Maltrato por parte de los padres -repitió el padre del niño, haciendo recuperar a Duo la sangre fría -¿Que demonios trata de decirme con eso? .¿Que es lo que Thomas le ha contado?

Sin acercarse a Duo, sin alzar la voz ni ser agresivo físicamente, ese hombre intentaba intimidarlo. Duo reaccionó de inmediato y se irguió por completo, alzó la barbilla y lo miró con frialdad a los ojos.

-Tom nada me ha contado -Duo no fue del todo sincero -Estaba demasiado triste para hablar conmigo. Es un niño muy desdichado -señalo con furia el trenzado -Se dirigía a Shibuya... y luego a Kanazawa.

Duo lo vio ruborizarse y se dio cuenta de que a ese desconocido no le agradaba ser confrontado con la verdad. En otras circunstancias, tal vez habría sentido lástima por él. Ese hombre vestía un traje de negocios y notó que tenía rasguños en las manos, como si hubiera buscado a Thomas por todo el arroyo con desesperación. Pero ¿que lo motivaba? .¿El enojo? Duo se daba cuenta de que ese hombre estaba muy enojado e impaciente, pero en su rostro no vio señales de amor, ni de remordimiento.

-Ven, Thomas -ordenó con sequedad aquel indómito hombre. Frunció el ceño cuando el niño se negó a obedecerlo. Era obvio que el hombre no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con niños.

-Tal vez si yo regresara con ustedes... -sugirió Duo al sentir que el chiquillo no lo soltaba por nada del mundo.

De inmediato el hombre mostró rechazo ante la idea. Duo se dio cuenta de que él se disponía a negarse, cuando Thomas gimió con desesperación:

-No volveré. No volveré contigo... te... te odio... y mi mamá también te odiaba.

De nuevo se echó a llorar. Duo se inclinó y lo alzó en brazos de modo que Thomas hundió la cara en su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el trenzado lo mecía y consolaba.

Mientras le susurraba cosas suaves al oído, oyó que el padre maldecía en voz baja.  
Duo lo vio consultar su reloj y la incipiente simpatía que empezaba a sentir por él desapareció al oírlo comentar:

-Ya basta, Thomas. Tengo una reunión en media hora...

Ese hombre debió notar el desprecio que brilló en los ojos de Duo, pues dejó de hablar y apretó la boca antes de proseguir con acidez:

-Además de ser padre, también soy hombre de negocios. Soy responsable por mi hijo y también por mis empleados. Y ahora estamos negociando un nuevo contrato de trabajo colectivo y la reunión es crucial para todos. De lo contrario, algunos empleados tendrán que renunciar. ¿Por que demonios escogió él este día para portarse así? Ya te imaginas que la señora Une esta loca de preocupación por tu culpa, .¿verdad Thomas? -inquirió a su hijo -Tuvo que llamarme al trabajo para decirme que no te encontraba por ninguna parte y de no ser porque Arisugawa-san te vio caminar hacia el sendero del arroyo... Y en cuanto a usted... -miró a Duo con enojo y amargura -de seguro se da cuenta de que un niño de su edad y sólo, tenía que haber huido de su casa y que nadie sabría en dónde estaba, .¿no? Y en vez de alentarlo a portarse de esa manera, debió tratar de llevarlo a su casa.

Esa acusación hizo que Duo perdiera el aliento. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera defenderse, el arrogante hombre añadió:

-Nos vamos ya mismo a casa, Thomas.

El niño se negó a soltar a Duo cuando su padre trató de tomarlo en brazos.

Duo sabía que era sólo por necesidad, y nada mas, que ese hombre tuvo que acercarse lo suficiente para abrazarlo al tratar de que Thomas se soltara del cuello de Duo. El trenzado pudo sentir el aroma de ese hombre, ver de cerca su hermosa y perfecta cara. Los ojos azul cobalto relampaguearon de impaciencia al darse cuenta de que no podía recuperar a su hijo. Y cerró los ojos, mostrando unas envidiables pestañas, largas y negras.

Duo se volvió al darse de cuenta de cómo reaccionaba a ese hombre, intentó disimular un ligero temblor que lo recorrió. El trenzado trató de retroceder. Quería alejarse de él y ayudar a Thomas. Por eso sugirió:

-Mire, sería mucho mas fácil si yo regresara a la casa con ustedes.

Los ojos azul cobalto lo miraron con desprecio. Estaba todavía demasiado cerca de Duo y este perdió el aliento y su corazón se aceleró.

-No voy a regresar. Quiero vivir con la señora Jidama -protestó Thomas, sin soltar a Duo -No dejes que me lleve, Duo. Lo odio.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! -se exasperó el padre -muy bien, entonces será mejor que usted vuelva con nosotros. Por aquí.

Algunas personas no son agradecidas, pensó Duo con disgusto. Lo vio alejarse, pero se sorprendió al verlo apartar una rama para que él pudiera pasar. El hombre tomó el bolso de Duo.

-Vamos, Thomas, tienes dos piernas para caminar y eres demasiado pesado para...

-Maxwell. Duo Maxwell -contestó el trenzado de modo automático.

-Para que Maxwell-san te lleve en brazos hasta la casa.

-No quiero caminar -contestó Thomas y sacó el labio inferior con obstinación. Duo tenía el cuello mojado por las lágrimas y lo invadió la preocupación por Thomas. Ansió que el padre intentara comprender y sentir compasión por su hijo.

-Bien, entonces, si no quieres caminar yo te llevaré -dijo el padre del niño.

Thomas se alejó de su padre y el trenzado se compadeció del niño.

-¿Por que no me muestras el camino, Thomas? -sugirió Duo. Lo bajó al suelo con cuidado, pero interpuso su cuerpo entre el padre y el hijo al tomar a éste de la mano.

Al volverse, se dio cuenta de que ese gesto no pasó inadvertido para el padre de Thomas. Este hizo una mueca de cinismo.

-Vaya, es usted muy maternal, .¿verdad? -comentó con enfado el de ojos cobalto -Es usted tan tonto que no se da cuenta de que...

-¿De que, señor...? -intervino Duo, furioso, desafiándolo.

-Yuy. Heero Yuy -se presentó -Y usted tiene que darse cuenta de que Thomas esta tratando de ponerse histérico a propósito.

Duo lo contradijo en voz baja, para que Thomas no pudiera oírlo:

-No... lo que veo es un niñito que ha perdido a todas las personas que lo quieren... un pequeño que al parecer ha sido dejado bajo el cuidado de una mujer que no lo quiere ni le importa su bienestar... un niño que no puede acudir a nadie mas que a una señora llamada Jidama.

Duo sabía que estaba dramatizando la situación, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ese hombre impaciente lo impulsaba a hacerlo entender el dilema del niño.

-Y también me doy cuenta de que usted no parece saber gran cosa acerca de los niños, Yuy-san.

Duo jadeó al ver que Heero miraba su mano izquierda desprovista de anillos.

-¿Y usted, si? -retó Heero -¿Tiene hijos?

Duo se ruborizó, mortificado, y tuvo que confesar que no era el caso.

-Entonces le sugiero que espere a tenerlos antes de dar consejos que se saca de la manga -el tono de Heero fue cortante.

-Tal vez no tenga hijos -Duo estaba muy enojado por su actitud y lo corrigió con ímpetu -Pero en mi profesión como profesor de niños de primaria... -Duo se quedo callado mientras se preguntaba a si mismo si aún tenía ese empleo, mas su antagonismo no estaba ayudando a Thomas.

El pequeño dijo que odiaba a su padre con la acostumbrada intensidad y exageración infantiles y Duo se percató de que Heero había expresado dolor al enfrentarse con el rechazo del niño. A pesar de que Duo simpatizaba con Thomas, debía reconocer que el padre tenía todo el derecho de insistir en que su hijo volviera a casa.

Duo no podía evitar que eso sucediera, pero sí tenía la intención de acompañarlos para comprobar que Thomas sólo estaba experimentando el dolor y la confusión de perder a sus seres queridos, y no que era maltratado en alguna manera por su joven padre.

A pesar de que Heero Yuy era muy rudo, Duo no creía que él tratara mal a su hijo. Al encontrar a su pequeño hijo, sólo reaccionó con enojo y no con el sentimiento de culpa que hubiera sugerido que sabía porque Thomas huía de la casa.

Heero Yuy caminaba adelante, apartando las ramas espinosas que bloqueaban el sendero. Frunció el ceño al ver cómo Thomas no se separaba ni un centímetro de Duo.

Caminaron durante veinte minutos antes de ver el pueblo a lo lejos. Sin embargo, Heero se dirigió por otro sendero aun mas escarpado, el cual los condujo a una reja de madera empotrada entre altos muros de ladrillo.

Heero abrió la reja para que Duo y Thomas entraran primero. Lo hizo por ser cortés o para asegurarse de... ¿de que? .¿De que Duo no huyera con su hijo? Vaya, el trenzado no habría podido huir nunca de un hombre como él.

Mas allá de un gran jardín, estaba la casa de ladrillo. Duo se dio cuenta de que era una casa antigua, de estilo victoriano, casi tan grande como la de su amigo Quatre.

Era obvio que el padre de Thomas era un hombre adinerado, pero la riqueza no compra la felicidad. A pesar de que Duo admiró la casa, no envidió a Heero Yuy. ¿De que le servía su dinero si su hijo le tenía miedo... si su esposa lo había dejado? .¿Acaso ella también le tuvo miedo? Claro que alguna vez debió amarlo, pues tuvo un hijo con ese hombre.

Duo se estremeció al darse cuenta de la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos. Él no debía escudriñar en la vida de las personas.

Thomas caminó mas despacio al atravesar el jardín. Arrastraba los pies y su padre se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿La señora Une sigue aquí? -inquirió el niño.

Duo contuvo el aliento y esperó que Heero Yuy fuera comprensivo con su hijo, que también él detectara el miedo que expresaba el niño con sus palabras.

Pero si lo percibió, no lo demostró.

-No, ya no -como si no pudiera contenerse más, Heero se arrodillo frente al niño y lo tomó de los hombros -Thomas, .¿por que lo hiciste? .¿Por que huiste? Une-san estaba muerta de la preocupación. Ya sabes que no puedes salir de casa... lo sabes.

Thomas, sin soltar la mano de Duo, empezó a temblar y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-No me gusta estar aquí. Quiero ir a casa. Quiero estar con Jidama-san. No me gusta esta casa.

De inmediato, el padre lo soltó. Se tornó sombrío mientras se volvía un poco. Susurró con brusquedad:

-Thomas, tu abuela ya murió. Ya lo sabes.

Heero se interrumpió cuando Duo jadeó por la impresión.

-¿Que quiere que haga? .¿Que le mienta? .¿Que finja que nada de eso sucedió... que su madre, el amante de ésta y la abuela aun siguen vivos?

-Vamos, Thomas, entremos en la casa. Y esta vez, nada de querer huir -susurró Duo.

Heero se irguió para tomarlo del brazo y hacerse cargo del niño, pero Thomas no quería soltar a Duo y le suplicaba que no lo dejara solo.

Tal vez Heero no lo trataba mal, pero era obvio que no tenía la menor idea de cómo cuidar al niño, pensó Duo. Trató de tranquilizar a Thomas y le acarició el cabello.

-Si te portas bien y te vas con tu papá ahora, Tom, vendré mañana a verte, si tú quieres.

-Eso no es necesario.

Duo se enfrentó a Heero con la misma fuerza que él.

-Según usted, no -asintió el trenzado con frialdad -Pero Thomas...

-No quiero que me dejes. Quiero que te quedes conmigo -suplicó el niño y se echó a llorar.

Duo se arrodilló junto al niño y trató de consolarlo como pudo.

-No puedo quedarme ahora, Tom -explicó Duo -Mi mejor amigo se preocupará, pues no sabe en dónde estoy. Prometo venir a verte mañana.

Miró a Heero de modo desafiante, retándolo a que él le prohibiera ver al niño. Y antes que Heero pudiera decir algo y tratando de no oír las súplicas desesperadas de Thomas, Duo les dio la espalda y salió con rapidez de la casa.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Media hora después, mientras regresaba a la casa de su amigo Quatre. Duo seguía temblando de incredulidad y tristeza. No podía creer que todo eso hubiera sucedido. Pobrecito niño, estuvo tan triste... y su padre se mostró tan distante... tan... tan irritado e impaciente… era obvio que no sabía cómo hacer frente a la tristeza y desesperación de su pequeño.  
Quatre estaba en el jardín cuando Duo entró por la reja.

-¿Estas bien? -inquirió con preocupación el rubio -¿Que te pasó?

Duo frunció el ceño y relató a su amigo todo lo ocurrido.

-Yuy Heero... -murmuró Quatre -Me enteré de que su hijo había llegado hace poco a vivir con él. La ex mujer de Heero murió en un accidente de auto. Según la gente, era una rubia preciosa pero promiscua. Parece que tenía aventuras con otros hombres antes que hubiera cumplido un mes de noviazgo con Heero. Yo nunca la conocí, al parecer se separaron antes que naciera el niño. Creo que Heero lucho por tener la patria potestad, pero perdió. Además, no pudo ver a su hijo, ni tener acceso a él, lo cual podría explicar la antipatía que siente el niño por su padre. Debió ser algo muy traumático para él.

-Así es -Duo fue vehemente -El pobrecito niño esta desesperado por la angustia.

Quatre abrió mucho los ojos.

-No me refería al niño, sino al padre... a Heero.

Cuando vio que Duo fruncía el ceño, susurró:

-Piénsalo. Heero tiene nuestra misma edad, es aun muy joven para ser padre. Además nunca había podido ver a su hijo, nunca ha tenido nada que ver con él y de pronto, ya están viviendo juntos... Tal vez ese niño lo odie... y lo culpe por la muerte de su madre. Imagínate como debió sufrir Heero al enterarse de que su hijo había huido...

Duo frunció más el ceño. Quatre lo hacía sentirse culpable... como si él hubiera sido injusto con Heero Yuy.

-Así que mañana irás a ver al niño de nuevo -comentó Quatre.

-Se lo prometí, a pesar de que su padre no pareció complacido con la idea.

-Eres tan amable -medito Quatre -pero por favor, no te mezcles demasiado con ellos. Dicen por ahí que Heero Yuy es un hombre muy frío e irritante con la gente que lo rodea.

-Ese es su problema, no el mío -Duo se mostró firme. Sin embargo, se entristeció al oír las palabras de su amigo rubio, que sólo confirmaban algo que él ya sospechaba.

Pero¿por que le afectaba esa noticia? Heero Yuy no significaba nada para él. Ese ogro no le resulto agradable y la forma en que trataba a su hijo lo molestaba mucho.  
Durante la cena, Quatre le contó a Trowa el encuentro de Duo con Thomas y su padre.

-Yuy Heero... -Trowa alzó las cejas -Que interesante. ¿Que opinas de él, Duo? El círculo de empresarios de aquí lo estima mucho a pesar de lo serio y frío que es. Es una especie de héroe local. Él tomo el negocio familiar que quedó en mala situación cuando un tío suyo murió. Y ha logrado hacerlo prosperar. Ahora es una empresa en pleno éxito. Lo vi una vez, pero no lo conozco muy bien. Yuy es un hombre que prefiere ser reservado. No juega al golf... y tampoco es miembro del nuevo centro deportivo que acaba de inaugurarse cerca de Shibuya, a pesar de que parece estar en excelente condición física. Me entere de que su hijo esta viviendo con él. Mi socio lo mencionó el otro día al comentar que Yuy le preguntó si él conocía una buena agencia que le consiguiera una niñera que se pudiera hacer cargo del niño. Al parecer, ha tenido varios problemas en ese sentido. Es un soltero bastante adinerado y atractivo... y las mujeres que anhelan el empleo parecen estar más interesadas en cuidarlo a él que a su hijo. Sin embargo, creo que ahora tiene un ama de llaves.

-Es la señora Une -Quatre hizo una mueca -Y ya sabes cómo es ella. No es la persona idónea para cuidar de un niño pequeño.

-Mmmm. Bueno, .¿que opinas de él, Duo? Es impresionante, .¿verdad? -preguntó Trowa.

-Si te refieres a hombres antipáticos, malhumorados e insensibles, sí, supongo que es bastante impresionante -asintió, ácido.

-A mí, el que me da lástima es el niño, Trow -comentó Quatre -Según Duo, está muy acongojado. Trató de huir hacia Kanazawa para ir en busca de una señora llamada Jidama. Debe haber sido terrible para él perder de esa manera a todos sus seres queridos.

-Mmmm... aunque parece que su madre no era una santa -intervino Trowa -La gente de por aquí no tiene una buena opinión de ella. Claro que me imagino que eso es normal, dado que ella era una forastera en este lugar... y además, negarle a Heero el ver a su propio hijo...

-De seguro, ningún juez tomaría esa decisión si no hubiera sido por una buena razón -señalo Duo.

-Bueno, eso es lo único que quisiera creer. Pero ya sabes que los juicios se ganan muchas veces teniendo un buen abogado, aunque no te asista la razón. Y parece que esa mujer era una buena actriz cuando necesitaba serlo, mientras Heero parece ser una persona que no busca ganarse la simpatía ni la compasión de nadie.

-Tienes mucha razón en eso -asintió Duo con sentimiento, recordando como Heero lo molestó al mostrarse altivo y desdeñoso con él, e incomprensivo con su hijo.

-De todos modos, la gente de este lugar lo aprecia mucho. Heero ha hecho muchas cosas por el bien común -agregó Trowa.

-Que lastima que no haya hecho algo por su hijo -Duo estaba sombrío -Si lo hubieras visto... el niño estaba tan triste... tan desdichado.

-¿Acaso estas sugiriendo que Yuy trata mal a su hijo? -Trowa frunció el ceño.

-No -Duo negó de inmediato -Al menos... no de una manera física ni tampoco deliberada. Pero parece que no existe ningún lazo o vínculo entre ellos. Sospecho que Heero Yuy considera a su hijo como una responsabilidad mas, como una carga a la que debe enfrentarse. Pareció estar más preocupado por una reunión que iba a tener que por Thomas... y claro, para Thomas, su padre es un desconocido. Si dices que no ha habido ningún contacto entre ellos desde que Thomas nació.

-Y si su madre le contaba al niño que Heero era una especie de monstruo y que no lo quería, es obvio que el pobre niño esté aterrado -señalo Quatre.

-No es una situación fácil para ninguna persona, pero debe ser mucho mas difícil para Yuy -comento Trowa -A mi no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos en estos momentos.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Esa noche, mientras estaba en la cama, Duo no pensó, por primera vez, en la deprimente reunión que tuvo hacía unas semanas con los directivos de la escuela en donde trabaja. Mientras trataba de dormir, recordó el encuentro que tuvo con Heero Yuy.

La mente humana es tan poderosa... sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, Duo evocó a Heero con tanto detalle que pudo ver como su rostro cambiaba de expresión, oír su fuerte voz masculina, recordar cada gesto, cada movimiento que hizo, casi como si estuviera a su lado.

Duo se retorció y cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar esa visión. No le importó lo que había dicho Trowa, el trenzado estaba seguro de que Heero debería hacer más por su hijo. Ese pobre niño, que perdió a todos sus seres queridos... y salió de un medio conocido para estar en otro que debía resultarle hostil y agresivo. Thomas estaba obligado a vivir con un padre inexperto que al parecer no lo quería...

"Te odio", había gritado Thomas a su padre con toda la vehemencia de un niño asustado. Por un momento, Duo creyó ver en los ojos de Heero algo de sentimiento. Pero no sabía qué podía ser. Tal vez enojo e impaciencia... ese hombre no mostró otro tipo de emoción, no mostró calidez ni amor.

Tal vez Duo se equivocó al prometerle a Thomas que iría a visitarlo sin primero tener la autorización de Heero... quizás lo hizo a propósito porque sabía que no habría podido obtener ese permiso, pero... ¿cómo habría podido alejarse y abandonar a ese chiquillo, encogerse de hombros y decirse que ese no era su problema? No, no podía hacer eso. Eso era contrario a su carácter. Cansado, por fin empezó a conciliar el sueño.

.-.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capi 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

.-.

-¿Por que no te llevas mi auto? Hoy no voy a usarlo, así que será mejor que te lo lleves -dijo Quatre mientras tomaban una taza de café en la cocina.

-Bueno, si estas seguro de que no te importa... -suspiró Duo, muy agradecido -Aunque no estoy seguro de poder encontrar esa casa. Llegamos por un sendero y entramos por la reja de atrás...

-Tengo un mapa del pueblo. La casa no será difícil de localizar.

Quince minutos después se puso en camino en el precioso auto de Quatre. Todo lo que podía hacer él era consolar a Thomas y señalarle que corría muchos peligros al escapar de su casa. Que lastima que Heero Yuy no se hubiera tomado la molestia de encontrar a una persona mas simpática y comprensiva que la señora Une para cuidar del pequeño Thomas, ya que era obvio que no estaba dispuesta a darle al niño el apoyo emocional que necesitaba.

Duo encontró con facilidad la entrada principal de la casa. Unas rejas automáticas se abrieron cuando él se acercó.

La vista frontal de la casa revelaba que era mucho mas grande de lo que Duo imagino al principio. Pasó por debajo de un arco de ladrillos, estaciono el auto y se dirigió al frente de la casa y se detuvo para admirar los geranios que bordeaban el sendero. En la distancia, pudo ver un estanque y una fuente. Pensó que debía costar una fortuna darle mantenimiento a esto y al jardín. Subió por los escalones y tocó el timbre de la casa.

No recibió respuesta durante un largo rato y se preguntó si Heero Yuy le habría ordenado a la señora Une que no lo dejara entrar. De pronto, la puerta se abrió hasta donde lo permitía la cadena de seguridad.

-¿Eres tú, Duo? -inquirió una vocecita conocida.

-Hola, Tom... ¿en donde esta Une-san? -preguntó Duo cuando el niño se alzó de puntas para soltar la cadena y abrir la puerta.

-Se fue a su casa -comentó Thomas, dejándolo entrar -Dijo que no le pagaban por cuidar a una peste como yo y que ya estaba harta de mí -añadió con tristeza.

El vestíbulo tenía un techo de vigas y suelo de madera pulida. En un extremo, había una enorme chimenea. Todo estaba inmaculado, mas no era acogedor.

El cofre de roble que estaba contra el muro se habría visto mejor con un florero lleno de rosas y el suelo habría tenido mejor aspecto con una colorida alfombra. Una escalera vieja y muy ornada llevaba a los pisos superiores de la casa. A la mitad de la escalera, había una ventana con amplio alféizar, pero a nadie se le había ocurrido poner allí un cómodo cojín. Mientras Duo admiraba un antiguo candil de hierro forjado, se dijo que la casa estaba muy limpia y brillante, pero que tenía apariencia desolada.

-¿Estas solo? -le preguntó a Thomas cuando él lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia una de las puertas que daban al vestíbulo.

-Sí, mi padre se fue a trabajar.

-Y Une-san, .¿va a regresar?

-No -negó el pequeño con la cabeza -declaró que no volvería a poner un pie en esta casa... al menos no lo hará mientras yo esté aquí. Dijo que los niños son una molestia y que hay muchas casas donde ella puede trabajar y no tener que soportarlos -sus ojos azul cobalto se llenaron de lágrimas -Mi padre se va a enojar muchísimo conmigo, .¿verdad? Pero no fue mi culpa derramar la leche. Me resbalé en el suelo de la cocina.

Duo fue invadido por la rabia. ¿Cómo podía dejar Heero Yuy a su hijo a cargo de una mujer tan poco apropiada como la señora Une, y como podía esa mujer abandonar a un niño tan pequeño cuando no había nadie mas en la casa y ella sabía lo vulnerable que estaba Thomas?

Este abrió una puerta. Era la cocina. Duo frunció el ceño al ver el charco de leche en el suelo. Había fragmentos de vidrio también. ¿De veras se fue la señora Une sin recoger los vidrios rotos?

Duo le dijo a Thomas que no se acercara y se dispuso a limpiarlo todo.

Mientras el trenzado realizaba la limpieza, Thomas le explicó con voz llorosa cómo se derramó la leche cuando él la servía en su cereal durante el desayuno.

El frigorífico tenía congelador en la parte superior, de modo que la manija era demasiado alta para que Thomas pudiera alcanzarla.

Cuando se entero de que Thomas había arrastrado una silla y trepado en ella para abrir la puerta, en tanto la señora Une bebía una taza de té, Duo fue invadido por el enojo. Finalmente se dijo que era mucho mejor que ni la señora Une ni Heero Yuy estuvieran en la casa en ese momento, pues de lo contrario ventilaría su furia contra ellos.

El ama de llaves debió darse cuenta de que era muy peligroso que un niño de la edad de Thomas subiera a una silla para abrir la puerta del frigorífico. Y además, el niño no debió servirse el desayuno.

Duo le preguntó por que la señora Une no le sirvió la leche en el desayuno.

-Dijo que su trabajo no era alimentarme -explicó el niño -Y además, estaba muy molesta conmigo. Dijo que yo no merecía desayunar, después de lo que hice ayer; que debía darme azotes y encerrarme en mi cuarto -se tornó sombrío y temeroso -No... le dirás a mi padre lo de la leche, .¿verdad, Duo?

-No si tú no quieres que se lo diga -le aseguró el trenzado, pero tenía la intención de que Heero se enterara de lo que él pensaba de un hombre que deja a su hijo a cargo de una mujer como la señora Une.

Ya casi era hora del almuerzo. Duo descubrió que, debido al accidente, Thomas no había desayunado, así que abrió el frigorífico y frunció el ceño al ver el contenido. El congelador estaba lleno de alimentos para ser preparados en el horno de microondas, pero no había algo adecuado para que un niño se alimentara. No había fruta fresca, ni verduras... nada que pudiera considerarse comida balanceada para un niño que se encontraba en crecimiento.

Cuando encontró la caja del pan, Duo vio que tenía media hogaza ya rancia, aunque la caja de las galletas estaba llena. Duo frunció el ceño y anunció con firmeza:

-Tom, tú y yo iremos de compras.

Hacía el calor suficiente para que Thomas saliera con su camiseta y sus shorts. Antes de irse, Duo sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y escribió una nota, dejándola en la mesa de la cocina, en caso de que la señora Une le hubiera avisado a Heero que había dejado a Thomas solo y que el padre viniese a la casa para asegurarse de que el niño estaba bien.

Como Duo no tenía llaves, tuvo que dejar la puerta de la cocina abierta. Al meterse en el auto y alejarse, rezó para que nadie entrara a robar en la casa.

Ya en el supermercado estacionaron el auto y fueron a buscar un carrito para las compras. Duo le pregunto a Thomas que le gustaba comer y él lo complació al darle las respuestas. Al parecer su madre había sido muy estricta en cuanto a que el niño tuviera una dieta sana y balanceada.  
Sin embargo, cuando Duo le hizo el comentario, Thomas negó con la cabeza y aclaró, sorprendiéndolo:

-Yo no vivía con mi mamá y Erick. Yo vivía con mi abuela. No había lugar en la casa de mi mamá para que yo estuviera allí y además -el niño frunció el ceño y arrastró un poco el pie al caminar -Yo no le agradaba a Erick. Pero el papá y la mamá de mi amigo Misaki sí jugaban con él -añadió con melancolía y algo de envidia.

Pobrecito, pensó Duo al escucharlo. El trenzado ansió abrazarlo y decirle que no era su culpa, que lo único que pasaba era que él no había tenido suerte con los adultos en su vida. Duo comprendió que Thomas se sentía culpable por el rechazo que sufrió primero por parte del amante de su madre y luego por su propio padre.

Sin embargo, a Duo le pareció extraño que después de que la madre de Thomas luchó tanto por la custodia de su hijo, luego lo enviara a vivir con su abuela. Duo meditó al respecto mientras veía los anaqueles del supermercado.

Le pareció increíble que un ama de llaves como la señora Une se conformara con alimentar a un hombre joven y aun niño en crecimiento con alimentos congelados. No había nada de malo en hacer uso de ellos en una emergencia o cuando no era posible cocinar, pero si se usaba eso como único recurso...

Duo se detuvo para preguntarle a Thomas si le gustaba el pescado, y trató de imaginar la reacción de Heero cuando descubriera que él había interferido en la alimentación de su hijo.  
Cuando pagaron todo, se dirigieron al auto. Thomas le contaba cosas acerca de su abuela y Duo se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba mucho... más que a su madre. Claro que eso era natural, dado que el niño había vivido con su abuela, lo cual también explicaba el porque el niño se comportaba con la seriedad y madurez de un adulto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Duo sintió alivio al ver que no había entrado nadie, aunque la señora Une tampoco había cambiado de opinión y no había vuelto.

¿Acaso esa mujer no tenía el menor sentido de responsabilidad para dejar solo a un niño de seis años?

Después de prepararle la comida a Thomas y ver como el pequeño devoraba todo lo que le era servido, Duo le preguntó a que hora solía regresar del trabajo su padre. Una cosa era segura: Duo no pensaba dejar solo a Thomas, lo cual significaba que tendría que esperar que Heero Yuy volviera a casa.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros al oír la pregunta. Parecía que su padre regresaba a casa a horas distintas. Duo se quedó atónito al descubrir que el niño no fue ayudado en nada por el ama de llaves; el mismo niño debía prepararse la cena solo y meterse en la cama. Al parecer, la señora Une lo amenazó diciéndole que él se metería en problemas si su padre regresaba a la casa y lo hallaba despierto.

Esa ama de llaves había reforzado el miedo que Thomas sentía por su padre al amenazarlo con la ira paterna. Sin embargo, por muy indignado que Duo estuviera con la señora Une, estaba más furioso con Heero Yuy. De seguro él debió darse cuenta de lo que ocurría¿no? Eso implicaba que a Heero no le gustaba ocuparse de su hijo, o peor aun, que el niño no le importaba en absoluto.

Duo y Thomas lavaron los platos de la comida mientras tarareaban una canción de moda, luego el trenzado llamo a Quatre para explicarle la situación y decirle que iba a quedarse allí hasta que el padre volviera a casa.

Duo se pasó la tarde en el jardín jugando con Thomas. Con cada segundo que pasaba al lado del niño se sorprendía por la aguda inteligencia que este poseía. No había duda de que el pequeño niño era una preciosidad, pero se veía aun mas precioso cuando reía y Duo se prometió a si mismo que siempre que le fuera posible dibujaría mil sonrisas en ese rostro angelical.  
A las seis de la tarde, entraron en la casa. Duo le sugirió que se bañara antes que le preparara la cena. El niño insistió en que lo acompañara y Duo acepto, reacio. No quería que Heero Yuy volviera y pensara que él estaba husmeando en su hogar.

Por esa razón, se había quedado en la cocina, reprimiendo la curiosidad de ver la casa.

Sin embargo, ahora Thomas le pedía que lo acompañara, de lo contrario no se bañaría, y Duo lo siguió por la escalera. Llegaron a una galería con suelo de madera pulida y cuadros en los muros.  
En contra de una pared, había otro arco de madera, tan desprovisto de calidez hogareña como el que estaba en el vestíbulo principal. Había tantas flores en el jardín que Duo ansió poder cortar algunas y alegrar un poco esa sombría casa.

Dos pasillos daban a la galería. Thomas lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por uno de ellos, deteniéndose frente a una puerta que estaba al final del corredor.

Su habitación era amplia y estaba bien equipada para un niño de su edad. En un extremo había un enorme cajón con juguetes, un escritorio y una silla, además de una cama individual muy cómoda con una colcha de Pokemon (XD). También había una puerta que daba al baño.

El baño estaba tan bien equipado como la habitación. Tenía una ducha y una tina, pero en esta había manchas de suciedad. Una pila de toallas húmedas estaba en el suelo.

-Une-san dijo que no iba a limpiar mi baño porque yo era un niño malo -explicó Thomas al ver que Duo miraba las toallas. Añadió con temor -En la casa de mi abuela, yo tenía mis cosas especiales, mi pato y mi barco para la tina, pero la señora Une me lo tiró todo. Dijo que eso sólo era para bebés.

Duo se compadeció del niño mientras lo invadía una rabia indecible al conocer la falta de sensibilidad y comprensión de esa mujer.

-No importa. Tal vez podríamos hacer un barco de papel para que juegues esta noche -sugirió el trenzado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -aunque no va a navegar muy bien.

-¿De veras? -el bello rostro infantil se iluminó de inmediato, muy emocionado por la sugerencia.

-Sí, si podemos encontrar algo de papel -añadió.

-No tengo papel. Une-san se lo llevó porque dijo que yo lo estaba ensuciando. Aunque creo que hay papel en el estudio. Podríamos ir a buscar unas hojas.

Duo vaciló. No quería empezar a inspeccionar la casa de otra persona. A él mismo le desagradaría mucho que alguien mas invadiera sus dominios. Sin embargo, le había hecho una promesa a Thomas y si el niño sabía donde estaba el papel...

El estudio era mas bien una biblioteca, pues tenía varias repisas llenas de libros. El espacio era dominado por un amplio escritorio en cuya superficie había una computadora.

Dos ventanas amplias daban a los jardines y el emplomado brillaba con el sol del atardecer. Había cojines en los asientos de las ventanas y esa tela algo descolorida le daba un aspecto mas acogedor a un cuarto que de otra manera sería muy austero.

Thomas anunció que el papel estaba guardado en el último cajón del escritorio. Cuando trató de abrirlo, dijo que era demasiado pesado para él. Reacio, Duo se arrodilló a su lado y lo ayudó.

-¿Que rayos están haciendo?

Duo se quedó helado al oír la pregunta y sintió que Thomas se repegaba a su cuerpo. La furia de Heero Los envolvió a ambos.

Como un ladrón atrapado con las manos en la masa, Duo se volvió con lentitud y ansió estar de pie y no arrodillado. No era una buena posición para poder defenderse, sobre todo cuando ese hombre lo miraba con enojo, sospechando lo peor a partir de lo que había presenciado.

-Estábamos buscando algo de papel para poder hacer un barco y ponerlo a navegar en la tina -la vocecita incierta y nerviosa de Thomas rompió el silencio.

Duo lo miró con ternura y le acarició la mejilla para ofrecerle algo de seguridad, mientras que su padre se tornó más sombrío e irritado.

-¿Que? .¿Les importaría explicarme que es lo que sucede aquí? -Heero se dirigió a Duo -¿Y en donde demonios esta Une-san? Ella es quien debía quedarse con Thomas hasta que yo volviera.

Duo se dio cuenta de que Thomas empezaba a temblar y se percató de que el niño temía que su padre lo culpara por la desaparición del ama de llaves.

Sin ponerse a pensar cuál sería la opinión de Heero respecto a lo que él estaba haciendo, Duo tomó a Thomas del brazo y le susurró con seriedad:

-Tom, .¿por que no subes para ponerte tu pijama mientras yo hablo con tu padre?

El niño estuvo feliz de obedecerlo. Se puso de pie de inmediato y casi salió corriendo del estudio. Una vez estuvo seguro de que no los podía oír, Duo se puso de pie. Se irguió con firmeza y alzó la barbilla. Miró al hombre atractivo que estaba frente a él, con una mezcla de desafío y decisión.

El silencio se tornó aún mas intimidante. Claro que Duo no tenía porque sentirse acobardado ante Heero Yuy; después de todo, ese hombre era responsable del bienestar de Thomas y lo había dejado solo en la casa, sin tener la supervisión de un adulto.

Duo recordó eso y sintió algo de valor para decir:

-Parece que la señora Une se ha ido...

El corazón de Duo latía con rapidez. Hubo un largo silencio antes que Heero Yuy dijera algo. En esa pausa, el ambiente se torno muy tenso y Duo supo que Heero lo culpaba del abandono de la señora Une.

-¿Que? -Heero no lo podía creer.

-Se fue antes que yo llegara -señalo con rapidez Duo y añadió con tono cortante antes de que Heero culpara a Thomas de lo sucedido -Como padre de Thomas, usted debió asegurarse de dejarlo bajo los cuidados de alguien compresivo y responsable, y no de una mujer que tiene fama de detestar a los niños.

Vio que su comentario daba en el blanco. La mirada cobalto de Heero se endureció y brillo con desprecio. Duo no lo dejó hablar y prosiguió con enojo:

-¿Sabe usted que esa mujer ni siquiera lo alimentaba como es debido? Cuando yo llegue, Thomas no había desayunado. En esta casa no había comida adecuada para un niño de su edad y...

-Vaya, usted ha estado muy ocupado, .¿verdad?

Ese susurro venenoso lo silenció. Heero Yuy lo miró si fuera un intruso. Duo fue invadido por un sentimiento de culpa y mortificación. ¿Y que debía yo hacer, dejar que Thomas muriera de hambre?, quiso decirle Duo. Pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para tratar de defenderse. Después de todo, no era culpable de lo que sucedía.

-Si usted estaba tan preocupado por el bienestar de mi hijo, lo más sensato habría sido que me llamara por teléfono, .¿no le parece?

Esas palabras tan ácidas minaron la compostura del trenzado.

-Si yo hubiera sabido donde llamarlo, tal vez lo habría hecho -susurró Duo con voz airada.

-Thomas sabe el número de teléfono de mi oficina.

Duo se ruborizo. Debió pensar en eso... se mordió el labio y deseó, ahora que ya era demasiado tarde, no haber reaccionado con tanto ímpetu e impulsividad. Esas eran emociones que una persona como Heero no podría entender nunca.

Su primera prioridad había sido atender a Thomas... ver por su bienestar. Ahora, no podía defenderse.

-Yo creí hacer lo correcto.

¿Como había sucedido?, se preguntó Duo con enojo y desesperación. ¿Como se habían invertido las posiciones, de modo que ahora era el culpable y Heero la parte acusadora? Después de todo, era Heero quien tenía la culpa de lo que pasó, mientras que él solo quiso proteger a Thomas.

Lo único que Duo pudo hacer fue lanzar lo que pensó, sería un desafío para ese hombre.

-Aun si yo hubiera sabido a dónde llamarlo, Thomas parece estar mas dispuesto...

Se interrumpió, pues no podía acusarlo de que permitía que su propio hijo le tuviera miedo, aunque pensara que esa era la verdad.

Era muy sensible y se concentraba en las necesidades de los demás; por ello, era demasiado vulnerable para ser un buen profesor. Eso fue lo que sus superiores le dijeron a Duo y ahora recordaba sus criticas. Había creído tener el derecho de acusar a Heero Yuy de no darse cuenta de lo que su carácter irascible le ocasionaba a su hijo. Sin embargo, Heero no era culpable de que el niño le tuviera miedo, pues no parecía ser consciente de la desdicha e infelicidad del pequeño.

Mientras Duo guardaba un incomodo silencio, Heero hablo con voz ominosa:

-¿Thomas esta mas dispuesto a que? Mi presencia lo atemoriza en vez de darle seguridad... ¿es eso lo que usted quiso decir? -Heero hizo una mueca de desprecio y añadió -Déjeme darle un consejo, Maxwell-san. Una vez que empiece a criticar a alguien, no se detenga a media frase. De lo contrario, eso revela que no cree en lo que dice.

Duo se lanzó al ataque de inmediato. Estaba tan enojado que no importaba si hería o no a ese hombre gruñón.

-Pues le diré una cosa. Thomas le tiene miedo a usted. De no ser así... -se volvió a interrumpir Duo.

-De no ser así, acudiría a mí en busca de consuelo y apoyo y no a usted -concluyó Heero con voz dulce -¿Es eso lo que quería decirme?

Duo miro fijamente a Heero y este se pasó los dedos por el alborotado cabello castaño. Era un gesto de vulnerabilidad extraño en él y sus bellos ojos cobalto se oscurecieron.

En ese momento, Duo se dio cuenta de que ya no lo consideraba como a un enemigo, sino como un hombre muy cansado. No debía ser fácil para un hombre tan joven con Heero Yuy tener la responsabilidad de un niño atemorizado y suspicaz, que a pesar de ser su hijo, le resultaba un completo desconocido. Un niño que además estaba pasando por el trauma de haber perdido a todas las personas a las que quiso.

De cualquier manera, haber dejado a Thomas a cargo de una mujer como la señora Une... Era obvio que Heero era un hombre adinerado y que podía proporcionarle a su hijo una niñera bien entrenada. Como si Heero leyera su mente, añadió con menos amargura:

-Me he pasado la mayor parte de este día entrevistando a niñeras para Thomas y hasta ahora no he tenido éxito -endureció la boca un poco y Duo recordó que Trowa comentó que Heero tenía muchos problemas en hallar una niñera adecuada para el pequeño -Mañana me pasaré el día haciendo lo mismo y espero tener mejores resultados.

Aunque Duo sabía que eso no era asunto de su incumbencia, no pudo contenerse más y sugirió:

-Como esa persona cuidara de Thomas, .¿no sería mas prudente dejar que el niño influyera en la decisión final?

-¿Para que escoja a una rubia guapa y tonta igual a su madre? -declaró disgustado.

Duo se estremeció. Después cuando analizó ese temblor, se dio cuenta que era debido a algo muy parecido a los celos, aunque no sabía porque tendría que sentirse celoso de la madre de Thomas. Aunque las palabras de Heero fueron burlonas y peyorativas, Duo intuyó que la madre de Thomas debió ser muy bonita... muy femenina y tal vez muy caprichosa y voluntariosa, como solían ser esas mujeres, además de que quizás recibió atención masculina en grandes cantidades.

Duo meditó un poco acerca de lo mucho que Heero lo perturbaba y se obligó a enfrentarse a la verdad que lo asaltó desde que conoció a Heero. Él era diferente de todos los hombres que había conocido. Era más peligrosamente masculino y de alguna manera... más sensual. Duo tuvo que reconocer que era muy consciente de la presencia de Heero y esto lo inquieto y perturbo más porque la actitud de Heero era muy contraria a lo que buscaba en un hombre. No había amabilidad, ternura, tampoco buen genio en Heero Yuy, ni siquiera parecía humano. Y sin embargo, Duo no podía acusarlo por ser tan masculino ni de usar su poderosa sensualidad para su provecho; ni siquiera de ser consciente de esa sensualidad. Heero sólo le demostró irritación, impaciencia, enfado. Y ahora, Duo era un intruso en su casa. Tuvo que admitir que tampoco estaría contento si al regresar a casa descubriera que un extraño había invadido su hogar.

-Yo... será mejor que me vaya -se apresuró a decir Duo -Ahora usted ya esta de regreso...

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, ansioso por marcharse y librarse de la presencia perturbadora de Heero.

-¿Sin despedirse de Thomas?

Se detuvo al oír la seca pregunta cínica. Y lo que resultó aun peor fue que, sumido en sus propios miedos y emociones, Duo casi se olvido del niño.

-No, claro que no. Iba a preguntarle si le molestaría que yo subiera a decirle adiós.

Heero lo miró de una manera que lo hizo sentirse más avergonzado y culpable.

-Por supuesto, vaya -hizo una mueca sarcástica -Estoy seguro de que no será necesario que yo le muestre el camino.

Duo quiso protestar... explicarle que su intención no fue tomar ventaja de su ausencia ni de la inocencia de Thomas para allanar su casa. Pero supo que sus protestas se enfrentarían a una incredulidad cínica. Además, .¿por que debía justificarse o disculparse?

Se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo frente a Heero, esperando que él se hiciera a un lado para poder pasar. Al hallarse junto a Heero se dio cuenta de que contenía el aliento, pero Heero se apartó aun más y le dio mucho espacio para que pasara. Tampoco hizo el menor intento por acompañarlo a la habitación de su hijo.

El niño estaba tomando un baño en la tina. Alzó la cabeza cuando él entró y sonrió al ver a Duo. El trenzado le explico que ya debía marcharse y trató de endurecerse ante la súplica del niño de que se quedara.

Le prometió esperar a que terminara de bañarse y luego, lo ayudo a secarse y a ponerse el pijama que encontró en un cajón. Duo notó que era nuevo y que todavía tenía puesta la etiqueta del precio. Mientras la quitaba, Thomas comentó con inocencia:

-Mi mamá iba a comprarme unos pijamas nuevos pero no tenía mucho dinero.

Duo frunció el ceño y lo ayudó a vestirse. Tenía la impresión de que la madre y la abuela de Thomas tenían una buena posición económica. O bien se equivoco o la madre de Thomas fue tan egoísta que no se dio cuenta de que su hijo necesitaba ropa nueva. Tal vez ella quiso ocultar ese descuido al decir que era por falta de dinero.

Sólo cuando lo metió en la cama, Duo sintió que ya podía irse. Al bajar por la escalera, consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que había tardado mucho en despedirse de Thomas.

Todas las puertas del vestíbulo estaban cerradas. Eso era tal vez una señal de que Heero esperaba que se fuera sin que le impusiera su presencia indeseable por segunda vez... después de todo, era muy clara la opinión que tenía ese hombre de la presencia de Duo en su casa.

Duo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal, cuando lo oyó hablar.

-¿Se va sin despedirse de mi, Duo Maxwell?

Había tanto sarcasmo en esa voz, tanto rechazo por la manera en que Duo se iba, como si el trenzado estuviera a punto de escabullirse sin respetar las reglas de buena educación, que Duo se sintió tan culpable como cuando Heero lo sorprendió tratando de abrir el cajón del escritorio.

-Yo... no quería molestarlo -Duo se puso visiblemente nervioso.

-No, de eso estoy seguro -Heero lo miraba con detenimiento y el nerviosismo de Duo fue reemplazado por una percepción aguda de Heero. Fue como si Yuy lo hubiese conmovido en un plano sexual, y todo el cuerpo del trenzado pareció vibrar ante su masculinidad.

-Que lastima que eso no ocurrió antes, .¿verdad? -añadió Heero observándolo.

Y se acercó, obligando a Duo a retroceder para poder guardar cierta distancia entre ambos. Por un extraño y absurdo momento, Duo pensó que Heero iba a tocarlo, a abrazarlo, a... tragó saliva y le miró la boca sin querer. Su pulso se aceleró al preguntarse qué se sentiría ser besado... abrazado por Heero... una cosa era segura; Heero Yuy sería un amante maravilloso y apasionado.

Duo cerró los ojos y trató de reprimir sus pensamientos. Oyó que Heero abría la puerta principal.  
Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Heero no tuvo nunca la intención de tocarlo, sino que sólo se portaba con la cortesía de un anfitrión que acompañaba un visitante, deseado o indeseado, a la puerta. Eso lo mortifico y decepciono muchísimo.

Cuando Heero abría la puerta, Duo trató de salir con rapidez, desesperado por alejarse y olvidar su idiota reacción ante ese hombre. Al dirigirse al auto, no cedió a la tentación de volver la cabeza y confirmar si Heero Yuy lo observaba con la intensidad que sentía en su espalda.  
Por la forma en que dio marcha atrás para salir de la casa en el auto de Quatre, Heero lo miró con una expresión insondable. Duo se dio cuenta de eso al mirar en dirección a la puerta principal, antes de alejarse de la casa.

.-.

**CONTINUARA... **


	3. Capi 3

**CAPITULO 3 **

.-.

Pasaron dos días sin que Duo tuviera noticias de Thomas ni de su padre. Se dijo que eso lo alegraba, que era obvio que Heero Yuy había encontrado a una persona responsable que se hiciera cargo de su hijo y que éste debía estarse adaptando a su nuevo medio.

Quatre estaba haciendo planes para ofrecer una cena y tendría por lo menos a veinte invitados.

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer un buffet en vez de una cena -murmuró Quatre una mañana en que desayunaba con Duo -Sí, me parece una buena idea dar una comida de buffet el domingo. ¿A ti qué te parece?

-Creo que seria muy laborioso -Duo fue sincero.

-Tal vez, pero un buffet sería menos trabajo que una cena formal. Y además, mis maravillosas habilidades culinarias están más adaptadas a un evento informal. Bueno, ya veré que hago, por ahora me marcho a la oficina, hay mucho que hacer -Quatre termino su café -¿Y tu? .¿Qué vas hacer?

-Voy a ir a dar un largo paseo -anunció el trenzado.

-No dejes que los problemas que tienes con la escuela te desanimen -Quatre se preocupó y miró a Duo con suavidad -Te conozco muy bien, Duo, Y sinceramente me gustaría poder ayudarte a superar esta difícil etapa de tu vida.

-Ya me estas ayudando Q-chan. Sin embargo, esto es algo que debo resolver solo. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez ellos tengan razón y yo no haya nacido para ser maestro de escuela.

-Pero tu profesión te encanta y además...

-¿Que mas puedo hacer? -interrumpió Duo -No lo sé, pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer. Después de todo, según algunas estadísticas, son miles los maestros que desertan de su profesión y se dedican a otras cosas para mantenerse.

-Bueno, con tus estudios y experiencia, estoy seguro de que no te costaría ningún esfuerzo encontrar otro empleo. Claro que eso significaría empezar de nuevo y desde abajo.

-Deja de preocuparte por mi. Q-chan -Duo le sonrió con afecto, aunque en realidad, se sentía bastante deprimido por contemplar los problemas que tenía.

¿De verdad quería seguir siendo maestro, volver a la escuela, sabiendo que todo lo que haría sería supervisado y criticado? A Duo le encantaba dar clases... quería a sus alumnos, pero era cierto que se involucraba mucho con los problemas de sus pupilos. Eso ya era parte de su personalidad, y sería algo que él no podría erradicar por completo, por más que intentara hacerlo. Pero si deseaba seguir enseñando, tendría que hallar la manera de que la vida de los demás no lo afectara tanto.

Caminó durante largo rato, tratando de superar los sentimientos de culpa y de incompetencia que lo invadían desde que tuvo esa entrevista con sus superiores. Por más que se dijera que no era un fracasado, no podía convencerse del todo. Había sido juzgado y el veredicto resultó desfavorable para él. Así, sin importar cuánto trataran de consolarlo sus amigos, Duo se sentía desesperado por saber que no podía desempeñarse en su profesión como era debido.

Y si dejaba de ser maestro, .¿que haría? .¿Estudiaría otra carrera? Pero, .¿cual?  
Ya era tarde cuando volvió a la inmensa casa de Quatre. Entró por la reja trasera en vez de usar la entrada principal. Al llegar al jardín, Quatre abrió la puerta y le hizo señas de que se apresurara a entrar en la cocina.

-¿Que pasa? -exclamó Duo con curiosidad.

-Tienes una visita -susurró de modo cómplice el rubio -Es Heero Yuy. Esta en la sala y lleva dos horas esperándote.

¡Heero Yuy! .¿Para que quería verlo ese antipático? El corazón de Duo empezó a acelerarse y lo invadió una mezcla de ansiedad y deseos de no verlo. Camino despacio por la cocina, ignorando a Quatre que le pedía que se apresurara.

-Si tanto me ha esperado, seguramente puede esperar un poco más. Tengo que peinarme y lavarme las manos.

-Se esta impacientando bastante -le advirtió Quatre -Iré a avisarle que ya llegaste.

A pesar de su intención de no darse prisa, cuando Duo estuvo en su habitación, las manos le temblaron mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Miró el suelo y se estremeció un poco. ¿Que rayos le pasaba? .¿De verdad creía que impresionaría a Heero Yuy sólo por cambiarse de ropa? .¿No se daba cuenta acaso de que, a pesar de que la ropa atraía visualmente, sería imposible que Heero Yuy sintiera por él atracción física?

Heero Yuy no parecía tener los mismos gustos que él y sus amigos Quatre y Trowa. Eso era lo único malo de ser gay, siempre había la posibilidad de fijarse en un heterosexual y no quedaba más remedio que resignarse a no tener nunca a esa persona.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se cambió de ropa. En vez de ilusionarse con algo tan inalcanzable como Heero, debía concentrarse en adivinar porque había venido a verlo. ¿Acaso era por Thomas? .¿Le habría pasado algo al niño? .¿Acaso volvió a escapar?

Se subió el cierre del jean y rezó para que ese no fuera el caso. Y claro que no lo era. Heero nunca habría desperdiciado su valioso tiempo esperándolo si es que Tom había vuelto a huir.

Bajó la escalera y se dirigió a la sala. La puerta se abrió y Quatre apareció en ese momento. El rubio le hizo una mueca y susurró:

-Pues no te envidió, Duo. Es muyyyy guapo y sexy, pero nada comunicativo, .¿verdad?

Cuando Duo entró en la sala, Heero estaba de pie, dándole la espalda, viendo al jardín.

El trenzado se acercó sin hacer ruido. Pero Heero debió oírlo de todos modos o ver su reflejo en la ventana, pues se volvió de inmediato.

-Lamento haberlo hecho esperar tanto. Fui a dar un largo paseo.

¿Por que estaba haciendo eso? .¿Por que sentía la necesidad de que no se enojara con él?

-Debí llamarlo primero por teléfono -respondió Heero -Pero, ya que estuve aquí, me pareció absurdo no esperarlo... aunque tengo una cita dentro de unos minutos, así que, si no le importa iré al grano de inmediato.

Cuando Duo asintió, Heero inquirió con frialdad:

-Según los chismosos de aquí, usted ha venido para pensar que hacer respecto de su carrera en el futuro y, a pesar de ser un excelente profesor, es posible que usted no vuelva a la enseñanza. ¿Es eso cierto?

Heero escogió bien sus palabras para no antagonizarlo y Duo se percató de ello. Eso lo sorprendió y lo hizo mirarlo con fijeza.

Yuy lo miraba con detenimiento. Se había acercado, de modo que ahora sólo los separaba el sofá.  
Un nervio palpitó en el cuello de Duo y todos sus miedos lo asaltaron de nuevo. Sabía muy bien lo que Heero también debió oír de esos mismos chismosos y pensó que debió mostrarse desdeñoso al escuchar esos comentarios. Eso lo hizo alzar la cabeza y mirarlo de modo retador y frío.

-Si se refiere usted a que mis superiores me sugirieron que tal vez no sea una buena idea regresar a la enseñanza porque tengo la tendencia de preocuparme demasiado por mis alumnos, entonces sí, es cierto.

El de ojos cobalto lo miró de un modo que lo hizo ruborizarse mucho, aunque por primera vez no lo vio con desdén ni con enojo. Lo miraba de una manera que, de haberse tratado de otro hombre, Duo habría descrito como aprobación. Pero al trenzado le pareció imposible e inimaginable que ese hombre tuviera sentido del humor o que lo admirara, así que Duo se dijo que esa impresión que tuvo sólo fue un truco de su imaginación.

-¿Ya consiguió otro empleo?

-No -Duo se encogió de hombros -Todavía no.

Su tono de voz implicó que no deseaba seguir hablando del tema y que sus futuros planes no eran de la incumbencia de Heero.

-Bien.

¿Bien? .¿Que quería decir Heero con eso? Duo lo miró con una pregunta en los ojos.

-¿A que se refiere con eso? -inquirió con amargura. Como había meditado en sus problemas durante toda la tarde, estaba demasiado susceptible -¿Se alegra usted de que yo no esté haciendo sufrir a otro director de escuela con mis emociones desatadas?

"¿Que rayos me sucede?", se preguntó Duo, mientras trataba de contener esa absurda reacción.

-Quise decir que me alegra que no se haya comprometido con otro empleo porque eso significa que le puedo pedir que venga a trabajar conmigo.

Trabajar para él. Duo se quedó boquiabierto por la impresión.

-¿Trabajar para usted? .¿En su empresa?

-Claro que no es en mi empresa. Me refiero a si usted estaría dispuesto a trabajar como niñero de Thomas -explicó Heero.

El asombro se reflejó en los violáceos ojos de Duo. Después de lo que sucedió entre ambos, sintió que él sería la última persona a quien Heero Yuy querría contratar para hacerse cargo de su hijo.

-Pero pensé que... usted dijo... Usted dijo que estaba entrevistando a muchas niñeras para conseguir una para Tom.

-Así es, pero por desgracia ninguna de ellas fue la indicada... había cuatro que parecían tener la experiencia necesaria. Sin embargo, seguí su consejo y se las presenté a Thomas, quien rechazó a todas y me dijo que lo que le gustaría es que usted fuera a cuidarlo.

Duo lo miró con fijeza. Nunca pensó ni imaginó remotamente siquiera que él permitiría que su hijo, a quien parecía considerar sobre todo como una molestia, lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Pero... si yo a usted no le simpatizo.

Duo se mordió el labio y se preguntó si estaba loco. Por más cierto que eso fuera, nunca debió decir semejante estupidez.

-Usted no me tiene que agradar a mí y tampoco es necesario que yo le simpatice. Estoy tratando de que las necesidades de Thomas tengan prioridad. ¿No es eso lo que usted quería que yo hiciera?

Esa suave acusación fue un desafío y no un reconocimiento de que Heero se había equivocado al tratar a su hijo.

-Pero... yo no estoy entrenado para hacer ese tipo de trabajo -protestó el trenzado -Soy profesor de primaria.

-Si, un profesor que, según los rumores, es tan bueno que se pasa mas tiempo tratando de resolver los problemas de sus alumnos que dándoles clases.

-No sé si yo pueda contraer semejante compromiso -insistió Duo -Y no sería justo para Tom dejar que dependiera de mí cuando...

-No estoy pidiéndole que contraiga un compromiso permanente con él, pero no puede negar que parece que usted le inspira mucha confianza. Duo, yo quiero que Thomas sea feliz... espero que con el tiempo él olvide que...

-¿Que ha perdido a su madre y a su abuela? Eso sería imposible e injusto. Tom necesita recordarlas, hablar de ellas. ¿Como puede hacerlo cuando usted ha aclarado tan bien la opinión que tiene de su madre? -Duo se detuvo, consciente de que había hablado de más.

-Empiezo a ver porque usted no es un buen maestro -comentó Heero sin amabilidad.

Mas por orgullo herido que por otra cosa, Duo se volvió para que Heero no viera que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y exclamó:

-Lo que usted busca es una madre sustituta para Tom y yo no podré serlo, le aconsejo que consiga una verdadera madre para Tom de la manera convencional.

-¿Volver a casarme? -los ojos cobalto brillaron con dureza y amargura -¿Esta usted loco? No me voy a casar con ninguna mujer, al final todas resultan igual de arpías. Además no estoy sugiriendo que usted sea como una madre sustituta de Thomas. Yo solo trato de saber si a usted le interesaría trabajar para mí como el niñero o el acompañante de Thomas. Y si le interesa, debo advertirle que le exigiré que firme un contrato para trabajar por lo menos durante doce meses con nosotros.

Duo quería negarse, decirle que no podía aceptar ese empleo, pues era obvio que no podía entenderse con Heero. Y no sólo era por eso. También existía esa fuerte atracción que Heero ejercía en él.

-Si usted acepta el empleo, yo le daría mucha libertad para lidiar con Thomas.

-Y así usted estaría en condiciones de ignorarlo -lo acusó Duo de modo cortante.

La forma en que Heero lo miró reforzó los recelos de Duo. Por mucho que él quisiera ayudar a Thomas, no podía trabajar para su padre.

-No tiene que darme una respuesta ahora -señalo Heero e ignoró a Duo que intentaba decirle que ya había tomado una decisión -Vendré mañana y entonces me hará saber su respuesta. Sin duda, usted querrá hablar de eso con su amigo el rubio y su amigo el de ojos verdes.

-Se llaman Quatre y Trowa, y respecto a su oferta de trabajo ¿por que habría de hacerlo? -Duo se enojó. Por alguna razón, el tono de voz de Heero lo molestó -Soy un hombre capaz de tomar las decisiones que se relacionen con mi vida.

-No lo dudo, pero a la mayor parte de las personas les gusta escuchar los consejos de sus amigos cuando se trata de algo importante.

Mientras digería ese comentario, Duo dudó que él hubiera escuchado alguna vez un consejo. Claro que Heero le hizo caso a su hijo, recordó Duo.

Heero ya se disponía a salir de la sala. Dentro de un minuto sería demasiado tarde para que Duo le dijera que ya había tomado una decisión y que no trabajaría para él. Sin embargo, permitió que Heero Yuy abriera la puerta, se alejara y supusiera que iba a considerar esa propuesta cuando Duo sabía que eso no podía funcionar.

Estaba junto a la ventana, viendo alejarse al auto de Heero Yuy, cuando Quatre entró en la sala.

-¿Que pasó? -preguntó el rubio con ansia.

-¿Mmm? -Duo se volvió, apartando la vista con esfuerzo del auto que ya desaparecía en la distancia -Ah... no fue nada importante en realidad. Quiere que cuide a Tom y ha estipulado que si acepto yo deberé comprometerme a firmar un contrato de doce meses.

-¿Qué? .¿Te ofreció un empleo? Que maravilla. Yo no quería que te fueras; ha sido fantástico tenerte en casa, sobre todo porque Trowa tiene que salir con frecuencia y me deja sólo. Oh, Duo, me alegro tanto por ti...

-No he aceptado -interrumpió Duo -Él regresará mañana para que yo le dé la respuesta, pero...

-Pero, .¿qué? Claro que aceptarás. Un año pasa tan pronto. Eso te dará tiempo para pensar en lo que realmente quieres hacer.

-Bueno, yo aún sigo con mi trabajo como maestro -le recordó Duo. Sentía que estaba cayendo en un abismo... sólo entendía que era imposible trabajar para Heero Yuy y que eso era muy peligroso. Claro que Quatre nada sabía de los sentimientos turbadores e indeseables que Heero suscitaba en su interior.

-Vamos, Duo -susurró Quatre -sabes tan bien como yo que no te entusiasma en absoluto el reinicio del año escolar. Yo sé que eres muy bueno con los niños, en un nivel emocional... que eres muy...

-Maternal -contestó Duo con infinito sarcasmo.

-Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo -Quatre lo miró con reprobación -Todos saben cuán importantes son los primeros años en la vida de un niño y tu mismo has dicho que estás muy preocupado por Thomas. Pues ahora tienes la oportunidad de ayudarlo.

-No sé si eso sea una buena idea.

-Bueno, tienes veinticuatro horas para pensarlo -el rubio lo miró con sagacidad -claro, la decisión final será solo tuya.

Lo cual no impidió que Quatre le señalara todas las ventajas de aceptar la propuesta de Heero Yuy, esa noche durante la cena. Y, como era de esperarse, Trowa se unió a la presión que ejerció Quatre, añadiendo sus propios comentarios.

De no ser por Heero, Duo habría aceptado el trabajo con alegría, reconoció Duo esa noche mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Thomas le caía muy bien... y sabía que podía ayudarlo. Tal vez no era justo anteponer sus necesidades a la vulnerabilidad de ese pequeño. Y seguramente era capaz de ignorar o de destruir la atracción que el padre le provocaba... después de todo, estaba seguro de que Heero haría todo lo posible por pasar el menor tiempo con él. Si Duo era el niñero de Thomas, eso significaría que Heero no pasaría mucho tiempo en la casa en tanto él cuidaba al niño. Si aceptaba el trabajo, sería con la condición de no vivir allí, sino de ir a la casa de Heero a trabajar. Lo cual implicaría que necesitaría un auto... bueno, Duo tenía dinero ahorrado para comprar un vehículo, pero... ¿por que pensaba en todas esas cosas cuando ya había tomado la decisión de que no iba a aceptar el empleo?

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

-Tienes una carta -anunció Quatre durante el desayuno, al revisar la correspondencia -Vaya, parece tratarse de un asunto oficial -comentó al entregarle el sobre.

Duo se estremeció al abrirlo. Leyó la carta dos veces, ignorando su desayuno.

-Duo¿qué pasa? .¿Qué dice la carta?

Duo alzó la cara en ese momento, muy impresionado.

-Me han despedido. Después de todo eso que me dijeron acerca de que me darían tiempo para adaptarme... de que eso sólo era una entrevista informal...

-¿Te despiden? Pero, no pueden hacerlo, .¿o sí? -interrumpió Trowa en ese momento.

Duo sólo se encogió de hombros y añadió:

-Bueno, aquí dice que están haciendo recortes de personal y, como fui el último maestro en ser contratado, es lógico que sea el primero en irme.

-Bueno, en realidad no te están echando -objetó Quatre.

-¿Ah, no? -Duo negó con la cabeza e inquirió con amargura -Entonces, .¿qué crees que están haciendo?

Quatre y Trowa trataron de consolarlo, pero Duo estaba demasiado triste y deprimido. Se sentía como un fracasado y nada podía consolarlo.

-Bueno, por lo menos esto ha resuelto un asunto -comentó Quatre más tarde, cuando Trowa ya se había ido a trabajar -Ahora tendrás que aceptar la propuesta de Heero Yuy.

¿Tendrás? Duo se quedó helado al oír esa palabra. Quería protestar, mas no logró. Se sentía triste y apaleado para decir algo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de autocompasión. Era un fracasado; ¿quién lo contrataría como maestro ahora? No podía escribir en su curriculum vitae que había sido despedido... o casi.

Lo invadieron pensamientos deprimentes y desalentadores. Lo último que deseaba hacer era trabajar para Heero Yuy. Y sin embargo, no tenía otra alternativa. Duo no podía vivir de la generosidad de Quatre y Trowa mientras pasaba varios meses buscando otro empleo. No cuando ya tenía una oferta de trabajo.

Sí, Quatre tenía razón. Sin importar cuánto ansiara Duo que las cosas fueran distintas, ahora no tenía otra opción mas que la de aceptar la propuesta de Heero.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Esa misma tarde, Duo le dio la buena noticia de su despido a Heero. Habló con voz cortante y amargada que no ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, él no cuestionó la falta de entusiasmo de Duo por aceptar el puesto de niñero.

-Bien. Me alegro que esto ya esté resuelto, aunque todavía tenemos que hablar del salario y de los días de descanso. Hay un cuarto vacío junto al de Thomas que tiene un baño propio.

Duo lo miró a los ojos de inmediato.

-No puedo vivir en su casa -señalo con rapidez -Eso es imposible.

Heero frunció el ceño.

-Me quedaré a cuidar a Thomas si usted tiene que trabajar hasta tarde -añadió antes de que Heero pudiera hacer cualquier comentario -Pero no puedo vivir en su casa.

Duo sabía que Heero lo miraba con detenimiento, a pesar de que tuvo que bajar la vista. ¿Le preguntaría sus motivos para no ir a vivir con ellos? Duo contuvo el aliento y rezó para que no lo interrogara, pues no sabía que razones de peso podría decirle. Sólo estaba seguro de que, obedeciendo a un instinto de autoconservación, no podía dormir bajo el mismo techo que ese hombre.

Se mofó de si mismo. Vaya, parecía un personaje de una cursi novela victoriana. ¿Por que habría de afectarlo dormir en la misma casa que Heero Yuy? Porque eso conllevaría una peligrosa intimidad, se dijo con tristeza. El peligro no estaba en Heero, sino en lo consciente que era de él... y debido a eso resultaba esencial que no cayera en la trampa de imaginar que el dormir bajo el mismo techo significaría que...  
¿Qué? Que sólo estaba aun paso de dormir en la cama de Heero, en sus brazos... patético. Duo se estaba portando de manera patética.

-Pero si usted lo hace de esa manera, necesitara un auto -señaló Heero.

-Así es -Duo no lo miró -De cualquier manera, ya planeaba comprarme uno.

Hubo una larga pausa y Duo rezó para que Heero no hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a la oferta de trabajo.

-Bueno, habría preferido que usted viviera con nosotros por razones obvias, pero si insiste en no vivir aquí, supongo que tendré que aceptarlo.

Duo se quedó atónito. No lo podía creer. Volvió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. La sombría expresión en los de Heero sugería que era muy consciente de que Duo no estaba feliz de aceptar el empleo y el trenzado ansió que no adivinara sus motivos para actuar así. Claro que Heero había aclarado que no buscaba ningún compromiso emocional con nadie. Seguramente, si Heero supiera que Duo era vulnerable a él, Heero sería el primero en mantener una distancia razonable entre ambos. No, el trenzado sabía que Heero no podía adivinar sus motivos. Sin embargo, si Heero alguna vez sospechaba que le resultaba atractivo, tendría que marcharse, con un contrato firmado o sin él.

Heero le anunció cuál sería su salario y representaba una cantidad muy generosa.  
Heero quería que Duo empezara a trabajar de inmediato, pero el trenzado le había señalado que no podría hacerlo sino hasta tener un auto. Cuando Quatre se enteró, se mostró muy generoso.

-¿Por qué no usas el mío mientras tanto?

-No, no puedo hacer eso -Duo negó con la cabeza -No sería justo contigo.

Si Duo esperaba retrasar su primer día de trabajo con el pretexto de buscar un auto adecuado, descubrió que estaba muy equivocado. Esa misma tarde, justo cuando terminaban de cenar, sonó el teléfono. Trowa fue a contestar y volvió poco después.

-Era Heero Yuy. Te ha encontrado un auto apropiado. Parece una buena ganga. El coche sólo ha tenido un dueño, una mujer de edad que rara vez lo usaba, así que tiene muy poco kilometraje.

Duo abrió la boca con el propósito de señalar que Heero no tenía porque inmiscuirse de esa manera en sus asuntos y que él era muy capaz de encontrar un auto solo. Sin embargo, Trowa siguió explayándose en las virtudes del modelo que Heero encontró. Trowa y Quatre mostraron tanto entusiasmo y halagaron tanto lo que Heero hizo que Duo no pudo expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Media hora después, seguía resentido cuando los tres se dirigieron hacia donde vivía la dueña del auto.

Duo, sentado en la parte de atrás, se dijo que nadie lo manipularía para comprar un auto que él mismo no había elegido, que se opondría a que lo trataran como un niño incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Mantuvo esa actitud hasta el momento de conocer a la dueña del auto, una viuda encantadora de cincuenta años, quien contestó, inocente, a una de las preguntas que le hizo Duo. Le explicó que trabajaba para Heero, que era parte de su personal de oficina y que cuando le mencionó que pensaba cambiar de auto, Heero anunció que conocía a alguien que estaría interesado en comprárselo.

Sí, Anna Asamiya era una señora muy sincera y en otras circunstancias, Duo habría estado conmovido por la forma en que ella se refería al vehículo, casi como si este tuviera emociones y sentimientos y no fuera un objeto inanimado. Sin embargo, como Duo sentía que Heero trataba de manipularlo y de presionarlo, decidió que rechazaría el auto.

Eso pensó hasta el momento de verlo.

Duo no sabía a que atenerse. Después de conocer a Anna Asamiya, imaginó que el auto sería pequeño. Sin duda estaría en perfectas condiciones mecánicas y muy limpio, pero también sería muy austero... tal vez sería blanco. Aunque Duo no quería tener un auto veloz o muy ostentoso, lo molestó el hecho de que Heero Yuy decidiera que el auto de la viuda simpática sería adecuado para él. Eso despertó en Duo una rebeldía similar a la que lo invadió en su adolescencia y que no experimentaba desde entonces.

Así que el ser enfrentado a un auto negro, con asientos de piel en color crema y descapotable, fue una impresión tal que Duo se quedó paralizado en su sitio. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Miró a Anna y al auto, y vio que la señora se ruborizaba un poco.

-Mi nieto me ayudó a escogerlo -explicó la señora un poco nerviosa -yo no estaba muy segura al principio -acarició la carrocería del auto al hablar -el segundo bebé que mi hija esperaba no vino solo. Ella tuvo gemelos. Y es imposible para mí poner a tres niños en el asiento trasero de mi auto. Así que lo lamento mucho, pero tendré que venderlo -suspiró, resignada.

Duo se dijo que si el auto pudiera hablar, no lamentaría perder a tres chiquillos como pasajeros potenciales.

-Es hermoso -susurró Duo. En cuanto dijo esas palabras, supo que estaba perdido.

Más tarde, cuando regresaban a casa, Quatre comentó:

-Heero Yuy debe tener una excelente opinión de ti, Duo. Vaya, tomarse todas esas molestias...

-No creo que piense bien de mí. Yo creo que más bien no sabe qué demonios hacer con su hijo -corrigió Duo.

-Mmmm.

Quatre no parecía estar del todo convencido, pero Duo decidió que no cometería la locura de pensar que Quatre tenía razón. Después de todo, él sabía muy bien qué era lo que Heero pensaba y también sabía que, de no ser porque Thomas desarrolló un apego inmediato por él, Heero nunca habría considerado ofrecerle un empleo.

Como pasarían por lo menos veinticuatro horas antes que Duo pudiera adueñarse del auto y asegurarlo, Quatre insistió en que Duo no retrasara más su primer día de trabajo y que tomara prestado su coche. Duo aceptó, reacio, pero sabía que no podía posponer más empezar a trabajar, pues se trataba del bien de Thomas.

Ya en casa de Quatre, Duo llamó a Heero para agradecerle lo del auto. Fue un gesto de buena educación de parte de él y nada más. Cuando Heero contestó el teléfono, Duo estaba a punto de colgar, pero reprimió la mezcla de pánico y deleite que lo embargó al oír la voz masculina. Habló con tensión.

-Espero no haberlo molestado, pero quería decirle que le doy las gracias por haberse tomado tantas molestias por mí con lo del auto.

-Entonces, ya fue a verlo -a diferencia de él, Heero habló con firmeza y sin la menor vacilación -Que bien. ¿Le gusto?

Esa pregunta lo asombró, sobre todo después de la manera tan impositiva con la que él lo arregló todo. Sorprendido, Duo contestó con sinceridad y entusiasmo.

-Sí, me gustó mucho... aunque no era lo que yo esperaba.

Se interrumpió, enojado consigo mismo por ser tan espontáneo, aunque Heero pareció no notarlo.

-Bueno, me alegra que todo eso ya esté arreglado. ¿Usted vendrá mañana entonces?

-Sí -asintió e inhaló hondo -¿A que hora quiere que llegue?

-Bueno, yo me voy alrededor de las ocho, pues me gusta estar en la compañía a las ocho y media. Ya sé que es muy temprano. Pero a esa hora Thomas desayuna y...

-Claro, yo me aseguraré de que el niño este bien alimentado -le contestó Duo con la voz cortante.

-De eso estoy seguro -aseveró con frialdad y la asombró al añadir -No obstante, quiero decirle que en vista de que usted tendrá que empezar a trabajar tan temprano, sería mejor que desayunara con Thomas. Claro, a menos que usted tenga las mismas objeciones respecto a comer en la casa como a dormir en ella.

Duo no supo que decir. Se daba cuenta de que Heero se estaba burlando y eso lo hizo enojar.

-Gracias. Estoy de acuerdo en que sería mucho más fácil para todos que yo desayune con Tom. Claro, en ese caso, tendrá que hacerse un ajuste a mi salario y...

Guardó silencio al oír la carcajada sarcástica que Heero profirió.

-Mire no voy a discutir con usted por el costo de unos cuantos bocados de comida. Y según parece, usted debe de comer menos que Thomas.

-No hay nada de malo con mi apetito -Duo fue cortante -y si estoy algo bajo de peso, eso se debe a las preocupaciones y a la tensión de haber perdido mi trabajo como maestro.

-Me alegra oírlo -Heero no se intimidó -No quiero que Thomas añada hábitos alimenticios poco saludables al resto de sus problemas emocionales.

-Si usted de verdad cree que yo haría algo semejante, entonces me asombra que quisiera contratarme -se irritó Duo.

Hubo un silencio tan largo del otro lado de la línea que Duo creyó que Heero había colgado. Justo cuando se disponía a colgar el auricular, Heero susurró:

-Mi opinión sobre usted no es lo que importa, sino la de Thomas. Y, además... -se detuvo y Duo escuchó con claridad que alguien tocaba el timbre en la casa de Heero -Me temo que debo irme. Lo espero mañana a las ocho. Adiós, Duo.

El trenzado colgó y descubrió que estaba temblando por dentro. Cuando cerró los ojos, sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en ellos.

¿Qué le sucedía? Esa pequeña conversación debía recordarle que Heero no lo apreciaba, que él no le agradaba. Y sin embargo, sólo por haber podido hablar con él, Duo estaba feliz de la vida.

Gracias al cielo que no iba a vivir en esa casa. Duo trató de imaginarse a la mañana siguiente, desayunándose con Thomas. Tal vez Heero estaría en la cocina, tomando café y leyendo el periódico... quizá vestiría una toalla pequeña, sus piernas estarían desnudas y su cabello aún húmedo por el agua de la ducha.

El deseo físico que invadió su cuerpo lo dejó perplejo. Duo nunca antes se consideró de esa manera, jamás supo que era capaz de tener ese tipo de imágenes eróticas, ni de sentir deseo así...  
Nunca se habría creído capaz de tener una visualización mental tan explícita, al grado de que... inhaló hondo dos veces para tratar de ya no pensar.

.-.

**CONTINUARA... **


	4. Capi 4

**CAPITULO 4**

.-.

Al día siguiente, Duo llegó a la casa diez minutos antes de las ocho. Después de estacionar el auto de Quatre de modo que no obstruyera la salida del coche de Heero, se dirigió a la casa.

No sabía si llamar a la puerta principal o a la cocina. Mientras vacilaba, la puerta principal se abrió y Heero le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

En vez de la toalla que se imaginó Duo, Heero vestía un traje de color azul marino y una camisa blanca con corbata. Sin embargo, Duo tuvo que confesar que el efecto que eso tuvo en sus sentidos fue tan poderoso y erótico como si él hubiera estado vestido con menos formalidad.

¿Por qué al ver a un hombre alto y de hombros anchos vestido con un traje de buen corte resultaba ser tan atractivo de inmediato, tan sexy?

Tal vez eso se debía a la seguridad y confianza que Heero tenía, al hecho de que él usaba esa ropa tan formal y elegante como si se tratara sólo de unos jeans.

Duo titubeó. No sabía si ir o no a la cocina. Heero cerró la puerta principal.

Duo se volvió y sorprendió a Heero observándolo, estudiándolo. En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Thomas se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Ahora me crees, .¿verdad? -comentó Heero a su hijo mientras Thomas se abrazaba al cuello de Duo.

El trenzado miró con rapidez a Heero y se dio cuenta de que él se tornó sombrío por un momento y que bajó la vista, como si no quisiera que Duo lo mirara a los ojos.

Trowa había comentado que Heero luchó por conservar la custodia de su hijo. Si quería al niño era obvio entonces que lo hería mucho no ser más que un extraño para él ahora... un extraño al que Thomas temía.

-Mi padre dice que vas a cuidarme, que vas a estar aquí todos los días -sonrió Thomas. A Duo le dolió que llamara a Heero "padre" y no "papá".

-Así es, Tom -confirmó Duo.

-Démelo, es demasiado pesado para usted -Heero frunció el ceño.

¿Demasiado pesado? Duo estaba a punto de negar que ese niño tan delgado fuera demasiado pesado para él, pero recordó a tiempo que Heero era el padre de Tom y que una de las cosas que debía hacer era crear un vínculo entre ambos para que el pequeño pudiera aprender a querer y a confiar en su padre, y así poder desarrollarse emocionalmente.

Sin embargo, al pasárselo a Heero, el niño se tensó con una actitud de rechazo por lo que Duo hacía.

-Traje hojas de papel, Tom -comentó el trenzado, ignorando la mirada de súplica del niño mientras Heero lo sostenía en sus brazos -Y mañana si quieres, podemos ir a comprar muchos lápices de colores.

-Hoy, quiero ir hoy -dijo Tom, pero Duo negó con la cabeza y repitió con más firmeza:

-Lo lamento, pero no iremos hoy, Tom. No podemos salir hasta que no me den mi auto nuevo. El que estoy usando ahora no tiene cinturones de seguridad en el asiento trasero.

Esa fue otra de las cosas que lo impulsó a comprar el convertible. Eran necesarios los cinturones de seguridad para que Duo no temiera llevar a Tom sentado en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Sin embargo, hoy haremos muchas cosas. ¿Ya desayunaste?

Lo vio negar con la cabeza y sugirió:

-Bueno, entonces, .¿por qué no dejamos a tu papá que se vaya a trabajar? Así podemos desayunar y decidir qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

Mientras hablaba, Heero se dirigía a la cocina. Duo lo siguió y miró la amplia mesa, con seis sillas, diseñada para las necesidades de una familia unida. Y sin embargo, lo único que había sobre la mesa era una taza de café y una tostada a medio comer.

Por alguna razón, se conmovió al ver eso. ¿Como podía culpar a Heero Yuy por tener esa actitud hostil hacia la demás gente, sobre todo hacía el sexo femenino? Debió amar a la madre de Tom para casarse con ella, esperó compartir con ella todo el placer y la cercanía de una familia feliz. En vez de eso, su esposa le fue infiel antes de abandonarlo y llevarse a Tom con ella.

Heero puso a Tom en el suelo y de inmediato el niño se acercó a Duo.

-Le daré un duplicado de las llaves de la casa -anunció Heero. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entregó las llaves.

Al hacerlo, sus dedos rozaron la muñeca de Duo. El trenzado se tensó y apartó la mano con rapidez. La piel le hormigueaba y una sensación insidiosa de calor y debilidad le recorrió el brazo.

-Regresaré hoy a las seis de la tarde -Heero frunció el ceño, pensando ya en otras cosas. Tomó su taza de café e hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de que ya estaba frío.

Dejó su desayuno sin terminar y tomó su portafolios, que estaba junto a la silla. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta, miró a Tom. Duo ansió en silencio que fuera afectuoso con su hijo, pero Heero no se acercó a él. Tan sólo habló con severidad.

-Bueno, Tom, pórtate bien -y se marchó. Sus pisadas resonaron en el suelo de madera del vestíbulo. Y la puerta principal se cerró.

-Duo, Duo, tengo hambre.

Tom tiró de su manga. Duo sintió una punzada al fijarse que el pequeño tenía la boca igual a la de su padre. Le sonrió y le preguntó que le gustaría desayunar.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Paso una semana. Aunque Duo y Tom entablaron una excelente relación desde el principio, el trenzado sentía que nada había hecho por mejorar la relación entre el niño y su padre. Claro que eso era muy difícil cuando Heero apenas veía a su hijo. En varias ocasiones, Heero regresaba más tarde de lo planeado, llamaba a Duo desde la oficina para avisarle que se retrasaría y le pedía que se quedara a acompañar a Tom. Así que Duo era quién metía al pequeño en la cama y le leía un cuanto antes de dormir.

A Heero le molestaba mucho que Duo se negara a vivir con ellos, pero el trenzado no cedería en ese aspecto. El solo verlo por las mañanas, tomando la taza de café que constituía todo su desayuno, bastaba para que Duo fuese consciente de su masculinidad. Duo sabía que era demasiado vulnerable ante Heero, para arriesgarse a vivir en la misma casa. Pero, .¿por qué se sentía así respecto a Heero? Él no lo alentaba a sentirse de ese modo y Duo nunca imagino poseer una sexualidad tan fuerte que le provocara esos ataques de deseo y ansia. Eso significaba... ¿qué? .¿Que estaba enamorado de Heero?

Con la madurez y experiencia, uno llegaba a entender que el verdadero amor era algo que crecía con lentitud y a veces con dolor, un sentimiento delicado que requería de muchos cuidados... y además, los sentimientos de Duo debían ser más profundos que esa mera excitación sexual y la adoración por un hombre lejano cuyo carácter resultaba incompatible con el de él. Por las mañanas, cuando veía a Heero hacer una mueca al tomar el café frío, al mirar la forma en que Tom se alejaba de Heero, sentía lástima. Por las noches, cuando Heero regresaba del trabajo, tenso y cansado, quería consolarlo, abrazarlo como lo hacía con Tom, brindarle la ternura amorosa que era la forma natural que Duo tenía de reaccionar a las necesidades de Heero, y éste entonces, diría algo que haría que Duo fuera tan consciente de él como hombre que de inmediato sus sentimientos cambiarían, se volverían intensos y sensuales.

Eso no era enamoramiento. Era amor. Esa mezcla compleja y extraña de emociones y necesidades que no quería sentir, pero que insistía en crecer en su interior. Pero, .¿cómo podía amarlo cuando Heero en muchos sentidos era un extraño? La intimidad de estar en la casa de una persona durante tantas horas al día había hecho aflorar muchos aspectos de sus vidas, pero sólo eran detalles domésticos, como el hecho de que Heero planchaba sus propias camisas y lavaba su ropa, y no tenía la menor idea de cuál era la talla de su hijo. A pesar de que le compró al niño ropa nueva, ninguna le quedaba bien ni era adecuada. Tom necesitaba ropa para jugar en el jardín, camisetas y shorts, no la ropa anticuada y aburrida que tenía en el armario. El joven sabía que el pequeño necesitaba tener una madre y un padre, pero se advirtió que nunca debía permitir que Tom lo considerara de alguna de esas formas. Duo no debía dejar que Tom lo quisiera tanto que sufriera mucho cuando él tuviera que irse un día. De modo que hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para evitar tal situación. Mencionaba a Heero con frecuencia durante las conversaciones para que fuera parte de la vida de Tom, aunque éste se negaba a que así fuera.

Llegó el cumpleaños de Duo y Quatre y Trowa planearon llevarlo a cenar a un restaurante. Durante el fin de semana, mientras Heero cuidaba de Tom, Quatre llevó a Duo para que escogiera el restaurante donde quería celebrar su cumpleaños.

Después de ese fin de semana, Tom empezó a aferrarse a Duo, a solicitar muestras constates de afecto y cercanía física. Era un niño muy emotivo, aunque Duo sospechó que su madre no fue muy cariñosa con él, pues Tom hacía comentarios que sugerían que tuvo esa falta de atención maternal.

Duo notó que a Tom le preocupaba mucho tocarlo con los dedos pegajosos, y que a veces se tensaba como si esperara que él lo rechazara. Una vez le contó que su madre tenía las uñas largas y pintadas de color de rosa y que siempre se ponía sandalias de tacón alto. Tal vez era algo injusto, pero Duo empezó a tener la impresión de que la ex esposa de Heero no fue la madre devota que fingió ser ante la corte... sino que más bien esa mujer prefirió dejar a su hijo a cargo de la abuela, para que ella pudiera tener la vida libre de una mujer soltera.

Sin embargo, Duo recordó que la vida podía ser difícil para los padres divorciados y que no podrían dedicar todos los segundos de su vida a sus hijos, así que trató de no enjuiciar a la madre de Tom.  
Una cosa que esa mujer si hizo fue que Tom tuviera miedo y rechazo por su padre. Duo sólo tenía que mencionar el nombre de Heero para que el niño se tensara e hiciera una mueca. Sin embargo, el viernes por la tarde, cuando Heero llegó con retraso, Tom comentó:

-Me alegro de que mi papá tenga que trabajar, así tú te quedaras más tiempo conmigo, .¿verdad?  
Era la primera vez que Tom llamaba a Heero "papá" y Duo esperó que con el tiempo el niño dejara de sentir temor por el padre.

Esa mañana, Heero le había dicho a Duo que tenía la intención de regresar temprano a casa, así que el trenzado no le dijo que esa noche iría a cenar y que, por lo tanto, debía salir de la casa a las seis en punto de la tarde. Sin embargo, ya eran mas de las seis y cuarto y Heero no llegaba. Duo llamó a la oficina, pero ya no hubo alguien que contestara el teléfono.

Se mordió el labio y pasadas las siete, decidió llamar a Quatre para avisarle que no podría llegar a tiempo. El rubio se puso furioso con Heero por no llegar a tiempo para que Duo pudiera salir a celebrar su propio cumpleaños. Como pudo, Duo convenció a Quatre para que fuera con Trowa al restaurante y se divirtieran por él. El rubio estaba realmente enojado, pero aceptó que Duo debía quedarse con Tom.

Duo apaciguó a Quatre y se volvió para ver a Tom, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Al trenzado le dolió mucho que el niño tuviera tanto miedo, que fuera tan vulnerable y que fuese tan consciente de cuán poco confiables eran las promesas de los adultos. Duo colgó el teléfono y alzó al niño en brazos para darle confianza.

-Vamos, Tom, ya es hora de tu baño.

-¿Puedo cenar un trozo de pastel? -inquirió el niño con una sonrisa instantánea.

Duo negó con la cabeza. Él y Tom habían pasado la mañana horneando un pastel de cumpleaños que luego comieron a la hora del té.

-No puedes comer pastel antes de dormirte, Tom. ¿Que te parece una deliciosa manzana?

El niño asintió, serio. Era un pequeño tan apacible y obediente... a veces lo era demasiado, pensó Duo mientras lo miraba.

Claro, el hecho de haber sido criado por su abuela tal vez lo había hecho ser así. Y después de todo, nada había de malo con la buena educación. No obstante, en el caso de Tom habría sido mejor ser mas alegre y estar menos tenso y aprensivo. Eso le facilitaría mucho las cosas cuando entrara en su nueva escuela. Duo temía que la compañía de otros niños de su edad fuera demasiado apabullante para él y que lo volviera a retraer.

A las ocho de la noche, Tom ya estaba bañado y en la cama. Duo le leyó su cuento favorito antes que él se fuera a dormir. Cada vez que él estaba tenso o preocupado, necesitaba rodearse de cosas familiares para sentirse seguro. Duo intento ampliar sus horizontes y ayudarlo a dominar su nerviosismo, pero sería un proceso largo... algo que no podría lograrse con rapidez. Y si no funcionaba sufriría cuando el trenzado tuviera que dejarlo. ¿Acaso lo consideraría entonces como otro adulto que lo abandonaba?

Duo suspiró y bajó a meter la ropa sucia de Tom en la lavadora. Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer mas que esperar a que Heero volviera a casa, decidió que haría algo útil para ocupar su tiempo.

A las diez de la noche, cuando terminaba de planchar, oyó que Heero llegaba a la casa. Las luces de seguridad se encendieron cuando él se acercó.

Heero entró por la puerta de la cocina. El día había sido muy caluroso y el ambiente estuvo cargado de humedad, así que la noche aun era cálida.

Como siempre, el simple hecho de verlo reactivó la atracción que Duo experimentaba y que trataba de hacer desaparecer cada vez que Heero se marchaba a trabajar. La sensación de que Heero era tan masculino y humano fue como una oleada que golpeó a Duo en el estómago y casi lo hizo perder el aliento. El chico de la trenza se tensó.

Heero frunció el ceño al ver que Duo estaba planchando, como si esa intimidad doméstica lo molestara.

-¿Ya se durmió Thomas? -inquirió al dejar su portafolios en el suelo y sentarse con cansancio en una silla.

-Sí.

-Entonces no subiré a despertarlo.

Duo apretó los labios. Si era difícil que Tom considerara a su padre como un hombre al que podía llegar a querer, también lo era que Heero reconociera su responsabilidad de demostrarle confianza y afecto a Tom para que el niño olvidara su resentimiento y antipatía.

-Lamento haber llegado tan tarde -se disculpó Heero -Uno de nuestros proveedores tuvo un gran problema y no podíamos irnos sin solucionarlo. Le dije a mi secretaria que lo llamara para avisarle que volvería a las ocho, pero por desgracia, tardé más de lo que esperaba.

Duo frunció el ceño, él nunca había recibido la llamada de la secretaria de Heero. Como terminó de planchar, ya no tenía motivos para quedarse en la casa. El chico de la trenza tomó su mochila y sacó las llaves del auto.

Al intentar retirarse, oyó que Heero abría la puerta del frigorífico.

-¿Que es esto? -inquirió Heero y sacó lo que quedaba del pastel de cumpleaños. Tom insistió en que lo decorara con la frase: "Feliz cumpleaños, Duo".

-Es un pastel -Duo se puso tenso.

-Así que hoy es su cumpleaños -Heero lo miraba tan especulativo que Duo se ruborizó, sin saber porque -Vaya, me habría imaginado que un chico como usted tendría planes más emocionantes para celebrar semejante ocasión que comer un pastel hecho en casa con un niño de seis años.

El cinismo en su voz y la forma en que Heero torció la boca alimentaron el resentimiento y el dolor de Duo.

-De hecho, iba a salir a cenar esta noche. Sin embargo, como no recibió el mensaje de su secretaria, no quise dejar solo a Tom; y como usted me aseguró esta mañana que volvería temprano...

-¿Usted tenía una cita?

¿Por que le parecía que eso era algo imposible? .¿No se daba cuenta Heero de que actuaba de una manera insultante y desagradable? Ahora, por nada del mundo Duo iba a confesarle que su cita era con Quatre y Trowa.

-Así es, yo tenía una cita.

Esperó que Heero se disculpara... que le dijera que lamentaba haberle echado a perder la noche. Pero no fue así.

-Bueno, sin duda dejar plantada a la persona la hará ansiar más su compañía. ¿No es así como funciona la mente de la mayoría de la gente?

Duo lo miró con enfado, y la atracción y cariño que sentía por él fue sustituido por un gran enojo.

-No puedo hablar por otras personas -la voz de Duo sonó ácida -Pero mi mente no funciona así en absoluto. Y ahora, con su permiso, me voy.

Seguía enfadado cuando llegó a la casa de Quatre. Ni el rubio ni su amante de ojos verdes estaban, pues se habían ido a cenar sin él. En la sala, las tarjetas de cumpleaños estaban colocadas en el alféizar de la ventana y eso le recordó a Duo cuán ilusionado estuvo ese día. Maldito Heero Yuy... sólo porque su esposa era el tipo de ser humano manipulador y cruel, no tenía porque pensar que el resto del mundo era igual a ella. Duo profirió una exclamación de disgusto. Estaba tomando las cosas demasiado a pecho... se involucraba emocionalmente en esa situación, no sólo con Tom sino también con Heero, en tanto que él apenas si existía para el de ojos azul cobalto.

Cansado, subió a su habitación para acostarse.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

-Así que le dijiste que estabas muy molesto, .¿verdad? -inquirió Quatre.

-Más o menos -asintió Duo. No quería explicarle qué sucedió.

-Duo, no debes permitir que se aproveche de tu buen corazón. Tu trabajo es cuidar a Tom, no ser su madre sustituta.

-Tengo que irme -suspiró Duo -Si no, llegaré tarde.

Media hora después, Duo llegó a la casa y estacionó el auto junto al de Heero. Sin embargo, le pareció extraño entrar en la cocina y ver las luces encendidas.

En la mesa de la cocina había un plato con un pedazo de pizza fría a medio comer y media taza de café.  
Duo frunció el ceño y abrió que daba al vestíbulo. Silencio. Por un momento, no supo que hacer. Se sentía como si estuviera a bordo de un barco abandonado. Lo más sensato era subir a ver si Tom seguía dormido. Duo no había olvidado la forma en que Heero lo miró cuando creyó que él hurgaba en sus cajones del escritorio. Además, si Heero se había quedado dormido, como parecía ser el caso...

Duo pensó que tal vez lo encontraría desnudo, saliendo de la ducha... Basta ya, se dijo con firmeza e ignoró su vulnerabilidad emocional al subir por la escalera.

Era sólo un empleado y recibía un sueldo por hacerse cargo de Tom y eso iba hacer. Si Heero se había quedado dormido... Bueno, podía enviar al niño a despertar a su padre, se dijo mientras llegaba al cuarto del pequeño y abría la puerta.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas todavía. Tom no estaba en su cama, pero Duo oyó ruidos en el baño. Aunque eso no fue lo que lo inmovilizo en el umbral, sino ver a Heero, acostado en la cama de Tom, vestido y profundamente dormido.

Mientras Duo lo miraba con fijeza, Tom salió del baño, a medio vestir.

-Tuve una pesadilla -susurró Tom -Mi papá subió a mi cuarto y me dijo que no tenía porque tener miedo ya que él estaba conmigo.

En cualquier otro momento, Duo habría estado feliz por la naturalidad con la que Tom dijo "mi papá", por la manera en que el niño se tranquilizó sólo con oír que su padre le decía que no tuviera miedo, y por el hecho de que Heero había escuchado a su hijo proferir un grito y acudió en su ayuda.

-Tengo hambre, Duo, quiero desayunar -dijo el niño mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir del cuarto.

Duo estaba a punto de pedirle que despertara a su padre, más en ese momento Heero se movió. Frunció el ceño como si tratara de ponerse cómodo en la angosta cama.

Debió estar rendido para poder dormir en esa pequeña cama, compartiéndola además con Tom. Se dirigió a la puerta, esperando que Heero abriera los ojos en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Heero movió un brazo y al hacerlo tiró el vaso de agua que Duo siempre le dejaba a Tom en la mesa de noche. Duo reaccionó de manera instintiva. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que lanzarse hacia adelante, a pesar de que el vaso ya había mojado la alfombra. Se arrodilló para levantar el vaso y en ese instante sintió que la mano de Heero le tocaba el cabello.

Fue algo tan inesperado que se quedó paralizado por la impresión. No pudo moverse ni respirar. Heero le acarició la cabeza con lentitud. Profirió un suspiro de placer antes de tomar su cabello y tirar un poco para acercarlo a él.

Duo se dio cuenta de que Heero todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. De hecho, seguía dormido y no sabía lo que hacía. Duo tragó saliva. Estaba tan cerca ahora que podía ver los poros de la piel de Heero y sus rizadas pestañas. Podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo. De manera instintiva, para no perder el equilibrio, Duo puso la mano en el pecho y pudo sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-ahhhhhh, mmmmm -gimió Duo sin querer cuando Heero le besó la suave piel del cuello y su pulgar acarició de manera rítmica el lóbulo. Duo fue inundado por una marea de sensaciones y sus pezones se endurecieron... todo su cuerpo reaccionó a esas caricias. Se acercó mas a Heero arqueando el cuello para que él pudiera besarle la boca. La mano que le había puesto en el pecho se tenso un poco. Duo oía sus propios jadeos y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de ansia. Sabía que debía alejarse de Heero y, sin embargo, su cuerpo no lo obedeció. En vez de alejarse, hizo lo contrario, se aproximó más a Heero en un intimo abrazo... su cuerpo ignoró los frenéticos mensajes que le enviaba el cerebro para apartarse antes que fuera demasiado tarde, antes que Heero despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... de lo que él le estaba permitiendo hacer.

Heero le besó la piel buscando sus labios y Duo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que volver la cabeza para recibir su beso.

Cuando eso sucedió, los sentidos de Duo fueron invadidos por el frenesí al experimentar la urgente caricia de los labios de Heero. No era un beso tímido, sino el tipo de beso que una persona le da a otra que desea con ardiente pasión.

Y, .¿quien era esa persona? Yo no, reconoció Duo. Se quedó paralizado y de pronto su deseo se enfrío y terminó, su cuerpo se tensó con angustia y vergüenza. Heero seguía besándolo y, al sentir la resistencia y el rechazo del joven de la trenza, le mordió el labio inferior. Ese dolor fue tan inesperado que Duo profirió una exclamación y se apartó de Heero.

De inmediato, éste abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño al mirarlo. Duo se puso de pie y tartamudeó, invadido por el pánico:

-Usted tiró el vaso de agua de Tom. Lamento haberlo despertado.

Heero seguía ceñudo... como si tratara de atrapar un recuerdo vago, una sensación turbadora y sutil.

Duo se dio cuenta de que Heero observaba su labio inferior. Lo mordió de inmediato y trató de no hacer un gesto al sentir dolor. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado, temía que Heero recordara todo, sin embargo, él sólo inquirió, irritado:

-¿Que demonios estoy haciendo aquí? -fue obvio que no se acordaba de lo sucedido.

-Tom me explicó que tuvo una pesadilla y que usted vino a verlo -explicó Duo -Al parecer, se quedó dormido con el niño.

Heero solo gruño. Se sentó sobre la cama y maldijo al quejarse:

-Ay, mi espalda...

Duo ya se dirigía a la puerta. Los movimientos de Heero habían hecho que su camisa se saliera de su pantalón, revelando así los músculos de su abdomen.

-¿Que hora es? -preguntó y volvió a maldecir cuando Duo se lo dijo -Demonios, tengo una reunión en media hora. Tendré que llamar a mi secretaria para que la posponga.

Heero todavía fruncía le ceño. Su actitud sugería que era consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, cuando Duo abrió la puerta del dormitorio, Heero lo miró con detenimiento y fijó la vista en la boca del chico de la trenza. Duo abrió la puerta y salió apresurado. Abajó, Tom ya se había servido un plato de cereal. Tenía un bigote de leche y, cuando vio a Duo entrar a la cocina, le sonrió.  
Media hora después, Duo oyó que Heero entraba en la cocina. Su corazón latió con ansiedad y angustia mientras lo miraba abrir la puerta del frigorífico. Heero parecía tan distante y lejano. Ahora que el joven de mirada violácea lo miraba, vestido con un traje oscuro y formal, le pareció increíble creer que él... Duo tragó saliva y se dijo que Heero no lo beso a él, que Heero pensaba en otra persona cuando lo hacía.

-¿Vamos a comer más pastel de tu cumpleaños hoy, Duo? -inquirió el chiquillo.

Duo sabía que Heero lo estudiaba. A pesar de que era consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, se negó a verlo y encararlo. Luchar contra eso fue casi como resistirse a una fuerza física, pues el trenzado se moría de ansia de ver porque Heero lo miraba con tanto detenimiento.

-Duo, si tiene un momento libre, me gustaría hablar con usted.

El trenzado lo siguió al vestíbulo, temiendo lo peor. Así que Heero lo recordaba todo y ahora seguramente le preguntaría por que él no lo detuvo, por que no lo despertó, por que...

-Creo que sería una buena idea que Thomas se abstuviera de comer más pastel. Sospecho que esa fue la causa por la que anoche tuvo esa pesadilla que nos mantuvo desvelados.

Duo lo miró con fijeza, perplejo, mientras Heero añadía:

-Vaya, me habría imaginado que usted era más sensato para dejarlo comer eso... toda esa azúcar y grasa...

-Usé una receta con poca mantequilla y azúcar -le informo Duo.

¿Cómo se atrevía Heero a implicar que era el responsable de la pesadilla de Tom cuando...? Duo no esperaba ser criticado de manera tan injusta y menos que Yuy hablara de algo muy diferente.

Heero se alejó y Duo se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, olvidando lo sensible que aún estaba. El dolor que experimentó en consecuencia lo hizo proferir una exclamación sin querer. Heero se detuvo y volvió a observarlo.

En el momento en que el estoico muchacho vio su labio hinchado, Duo se ruborizó de vergüenza y sentimiento de culpa.

-Si fuera usted, le diría a su pareja que fuera un poco menos brusco la próxima vez -comentó con desdén al abrir la puerta principal.

Se disponía a salir cuando Duo perdió la paciencia al fin.

-No tengo pareja -masculló con rabia -y, para su información... -se detuvo de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estuvo a punto de decirle.

-Y para mi información, .¿qué? -urgió Heero.

Volvió a mirarle la boca. Duo apretó sus labios y apartó la vista. Sin querer, con la punta de la lengua se tocó el labio. Fue un movimiento que buscó aliviar el dolor, un gesto que hizo que Heero tensara el cuerpo, reaccionando de deseo al ver esos suaves e invitantes, y ahora hinchados y marcados labios.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no experimentaba una oleada de deseo tan incontrolable. Su apetito sexual había decrecido considerablemente en los últimos meses de su matrimonio y, a diferencia de otros hombres que él conocía, no tuvo ningún deseo de tener todas las aventuras sexuales que fuera posible.  
Era cierto que tuvo un par de relaciones, pero en las dos predominó más el aspecto cerebral que el físico. Así que ahora era una fuerte impresión darse cuenta de que era capaz de experimentar una necesidad tan intensa, tan honda, tan física. Y lo peor de todo era que esa necesidad fuese dirigida hacia una persona que él había mantenido a cierta distancia, de manera decidida y consciente.

Se maldijo y se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea contratar a Duo, pero, .¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba? Tenía que pensar en Thomas. Él era su hijo; Thomas, quien gracias a las enseñanzas de Relena, su madre, le tenía miedo. Y sin embargo, la noche anterior, cuando estaba asustado por su pesadilla, Thomas lo abrazó con fuerza, suplicándole que se quedara a su lado. Y, al abrazar a su hijo tan pequeño y frágil, Heero fue embargado por el amor y el dolor al mismo tiempo. Amor por el hijo que era, después de todo, parte de su ser. Y dolor por todos los años en que estuvieron separados, por todo el sufrimiento y la tristeza que habían marcado su relación desde el principio.  
Heero no podía entender qué era lo que le sucedía. Después de congelar sus emociones y de convencerse de que era muy peligroso sentir cosas como el amor, de pronto su caparazón protector ya no existía, dejándolo herido y expuesto, confundido e inundado por sus propios sentimientos. Inhalo hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse y se estremeció un poco al recordar lo que sintió al mirar la boca hinchada de Duo, al recordar lo enojado y celoso que se sintió contra la persona que tenía el derecho de besarlo con tanta pasión. Casi podía imaginar lo que sería besar a Duo, oír sus suaves gemidos de placer, tocar sus caderas, sus piernas... sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a responder ante el suyo y saber que...

Heero maldijo al ver el camino que tomaban sus pensamientos, tenía que terminar con todo eso. Se trataba de algo para lo que no había lugar en su vida... algo demasiado peligroso como para que él pudiera aceptarlo. Nunca caería en la trampa llamada Amor. ¡NUNCA!

.-.

**CONTINUARA... **


	5. Capi 5

**CAPITULO 5**

.-.

Duo admitió que Heero lo intrigaba. Era un hombre tan contradictorio; podía ser el padre más afectuoso y considerado del mundo y luego, un momento más tarde, se apartaba de su

hijo como si le tuviera miedo.

Pero, .¿miedo de que? No podía temerle a Tom. Tal vez tenía miedo de llegar a quererlo. Duo frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en eso. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde esa mañana fatídica en que él encontró a Heero dormido en la cama de Tom; en que dormido lo

besó y acarició con fervor...

No, Duo no debía pensar en eso, no debía recordarlo. Se había repetido hasta el cansancio que pensar en ese incidente sólo lo haría sufrir y que no debía recordarlo por el resto de su vida. Porque, de lo contrario, si permitía que eso dominara su mente y sus emociones... Se estremeció.  
Lo que sentía por Heero no tenía ningún futuro. No había la menor esperanza de que correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Duo lo sabía por la forma en que Heero lo trataba, por la fría cortesía que a veces no lograba ocultar la antipatía que sentía por él. Lo contrato como acompañante de Tom sólo porque no pudo encontrar a alguien más, pero Duo sabía lo mucho que Heero resentía su presencia, su persona. Se daba cuenta de ello cada vez que Tom corría hacia él para recibir un mimo o cada vez que el pequeño quería pedirle algo. Duo sabía que Heero no aprobaba en absoluto la creciente dependencia emocional que Tom

desarrollaba para con él.

El trenzado también se sentía incómodo por lo mismo, pero por razones muy diferentes. Tom era un niño muy vulnerable. Él intentaba ampliar sus horizontes, que conociera a otros niños. Hasta cierto punto había tenido éxito en su objetivo, aunque Tom continuaba aferrándose a él como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer en su ausencia.  
Todo eso era una reacción natural, dado el trauma que Tom sufrió. Sin embargo, lo que el chiquillo necesitaba era a alguien permanente a quien pudiera querer, no alguien como Duo que sólo sería parte de su vida durante un tiempo.

Era cierto que, lentamente, Tom se mostraba menos huraño con su padre, gracias a que Duo lo alentaba a considerar a Heero como un amigo y no como un enemigo. Y era cierto que Heero también se mostraba más afectuoso con su hijo, que lo trataba con más ternura y suavidad que al principio. Y no obstante, cuando él se felicitaba por haber ayudado a crear un verdadero vínculo entre padre e hijo, Heero se alejaba de Tom. El lenguaje corporal de Heero revelaba entonces cierta aprensión y rechazo. Era como si temiera amar a su hijo... pero, .¿cómo podía sentir eso? .¿Qué clase de hombre tendría miedo de querer a su propio hijo?  
Pues un hombre que alguna vez tuvo prohibido ver a su hijo. Tal vez, de alguna manera ilógica, Heero temía que eso volviera a suceder. Quizá temía querer a su hijo porque, para él, el amor estaba relacionado íntimamente con el dolor y ya no podía diferenciarlos.  
Duo ansió que le fuera posible hablar con Heero acerca de sus sentimientos y de que temía que lastimara a Tom al rechazarlo.

Quería decirle que le estaba enseñando a Tom a desconfiar de sus sentimientos, a rechazar su deseo espontáneo de demostrarle afecto y cariño a su padre. Pero, aun cuando Heero fuera más accesible, Duo dudaba que pudiese superar el obstáculo que creaba el hecho de amarlo y poder hablar del asunto con la franqueza que era necesaria.

Por tal motivo, Duo empezó a dudar que él fuera la persona indicada para hacerse cargo de Tom. Una vez intentó transmitirle sus dudas a Heero, pero él de inmediato se tornó sombrío y tenso y lo acusó de querer romper el contrato que firmaron. De modo que Duo tuvo que mantener su reserva y distancia, pues sabía que le sería imposible expresar su inquietud de una manera que fuera firme y convincente. Ahora sabía que Heero desconfiaba de todo aquello que se basara en las emociones. Pensó que él debió amar mucho a la madre de Tom para quedar tan herido por el derrumbe de esa relación y por todo lo que aconteció antes y después del divorcio.

Sin embargo, cuando Duo comentó eso, durante la cena, Quatre y Trowa no estuvieron de acuerdo.

-No, eso no fue lo que pasó -afirmo Trowa -Al parecer, la única razón por la que Yuy se caso con su esposa fue porque ella estaba embarazada. Parece que tuvo que presionarla mucho para que tuviera al bebé. Al parecer, a nadie de aquí le sorprendió que el matrimonio fracasara a la postre. Todos sabían que, desde el principio, la pasión que dio como producto la concepción de Thomas había muerto mucho antes de que ellos se casaran.

Duo profirió una exclamación de asombro e impresión y Trowa volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema, Duo? Que eres demasiado bueno de corazón... demasiado idealista.

-A mí el que me da lastima es Tom.-intervino Quatre.-Pobrecito niño. Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a ti, Duo.

-Temo que le estoy haciendo daño y no un bien. Él necesita tener a alguien permanente en su vida.

-Sí, Yuy debería volver a casarse o algo así. Mas dudo que lo vuelva hacer alguna vez -comentó Trowa -Según los rumores, parece que él juro, después de divorciarse, que no volvería a contraer matrimonio nunca más. Y no me da la impresión de que sea un hombre al que sea fácil acercarse en un nivel emocional.

-No, no lo es -asintió Duo.

Y sin embargo. Heero no era un hombre frío; de lo contrario, él no le habría dado ese beso. A veces era como si pudiera sentir todas las emociones que Heero contenía en su interior a fuerza de voluntad y rigidez.

Desde que Duo empezó a trabajar para Heero, este pareció irritarse más con él. Lo criticaba con frecuencia y a veces con tanta injusticia que se preguntaba si Heero no estaba tratando de provocarlo para que rompiera el contrato y se marchara. Bueno, pero si Heero quisiera deshacerse de él, no era necesario que recurriera a esas artimañas; con decirlo era suficiente. Y a Duo le parecía que él no era un hombre cobarde que lo manipularía para fuera el mismo Duo y no él quien tuviera que tomar esa decisión.  
Pero aveces Heero lo miraba como si lo odiara.

Y últimamente regresaba a casa más y más tarde por las noches, de modo que era raro que Duo pudiera marcharse a las seis de la tarde. Cada vez que Duo se lo mencionaba, Heero replicaba que él había deseado que Duo viviera en la casa.

Esa noche Duo terminó de planchar la última de las camisetas de Tom. Heero había prometido que volvería a las seis, puesto que Duo le explico que iba a salir a cenar. Saldría con Trowa, Quatre y con un amigo de Trowa, quien estaba de visita durante dos días debido a negocios.

Quatre le aseguró a Duo que no estaba tratando de encontrarle novio. Aunque Duo no estaba tan seguro de ello, le debía tantas cosas a su amigo rubio que no quiso negarse a salir con ellos tres.

Y ya eran las siete y media. Duo ya había llamado antes a Quatre para decirle que no podía acompañarlos. Y, como era de esperarse, el rubio no estuvo nada contento.

-Esto sí que es pasarse de la raya -se quejo -parece que Heero Yuy lo ha hecho casi a propósito. ¿Ya lo llamaste a su oficina?

-Sí y al parecer nadie sabe en dónde está. Salió después de la hora de la comida para acudir a una cita de negocios y dijo que volvería a la casa al terminar con eso -Duo se mordió el labio con ansiedad -Crees que haya tenido un accidente?

De inmediato, Quatre olvidó su enojo.

-Espero que no... aunque sería mejor que te asegures de ello. Espero que no haya pasado algo... claro que, en caso de que algo así sucediera... pero...

-Voy a llamar a la policía -anunció Duo con voz temblorosa.

Media hora después, habiendo confirmado que no había reportes de que Heero hubiese tenido un accidente, Duo no estaba más tranquilo, pues sabía que eso no necesariamente significaba que no le hubiera ocurrido algo. Estaba sentado junto al teléfono cuando de pronto oyó que el auto de Heero llegaba a la casa.

De inmediato su miedo se transformó en una profunda rabia. No sólo estaba enojado porque él llegaba tarde, sino porque lo había hecho pasar tanto miedo y ansiedad, aun cuando Heero no fuese consciente de eso.

Lo esperaba en el vestíbulo apenas iluminado cuando Heero entró. Su rostro estaba pálido por la tensión y sus ojos violáceos brillaban en la oscuridad. Su silueta delgada era casi etérea y de pronto, la postura de Duo y su cuerpo provocaron una intensa ansia en Heero. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no acercarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos, para no tocarlo y besarlo... no como si Duo fuera un desconocido, sino como si fuera un chico con quien ya había intimado tanto que su cuerpo y sus respuestas le resultaran ya conocidas. Deseaba seducirlo en ese mismo lugar y así expiar la irritación, la angustia, el dolor, y todo lo que lo consumía por dentro. Y, al hacerlo, Duo entendería lo que él sentía, y su amor por él lo ayudaría a liberar todo aquello que había dentro de si mismo, sin criticarlo por eso, ni condenarlo.

Heero ya se había acercado al trenzado cuando su ilusión quedó destrozada al oír la voz cortante y helada de Duo.

-Me prometió que volvería a las seis. Hoy tenía una cita para ir a cenar.

El oír esa voz fría y la mirada helada que la acompaño fue como si un balde de agua congelada le cayera encima. Le provocó tanto dolor que lo atacó de inmediato, olvidando ocultar sus emociones frente a Duo.

-¿Y entonces, qué fue lo que le impidió irse, si es que esa cita para cenar era tan importante?

Duo se quedó perplejo al escuchar eso.

-Sabe muy bien que no puedo dejar solo a Tom.

-¿Por qué no? -insistió Heero -su madre sí lo hizo. De hecho, fue porque ella lo dejaba solo tantas veces que la abuela de Tom intervino en el asunto y se hizo cargo de él. Bueno, si su maldita cita es tan importante para usted, puede marcharse ahora mismo, y no se tome la molestia de regresar a esta casa.

El ataque de Heero fue tan inesperado, tan injusto, que Duo lo miró, atónito. No podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Supo con certeza que si se quedaba en la casa, echaría a llorar. Y lo último que quería era que Heero presenciara su debilidad emocional, su vulnerabilidad. Así que hizo lo único que le quedaba; tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo de la casa, sin ver a Heero.

Condujo unos minutos antes de detenerse para enjugarse las lágrimas y tratar de serenarse.

Pero descubrió que no podía contener el torrente de sus ojos y su cuerpo se estremecía debido a los sollozos que le embargaban.

Se dijo que eso sólo se debía a la impresión, que por eso reaccionaba así. Pero además de la impresión recibida, sentía tristeza y dolor. No importaba que se repitiera una y otra vez que siempre supo cómo era Heero, que trató de que su amor por él no le diera una apariencia más suave y una personalidad más atrayente de las que en realidad él tenía. No servía de nada que Duo supiera que sufría por su propia culpa.

Pero atacarlo de esa manera cuando era el mismo Heero quien... Duo se tragó las lágrimas y volvió a sonarse la nariz.

Para cuando llegó a la casa de Quatre, estaba más tranquilo, aunque seguía muy nervioso y tenso.

Él nunca había sido una persona de emociones violentas; siempre se consideró demasiado tranquilo, controlado... pero esa noche...

Duo se estremeció al entrar en la casa vacía. Llenó la tetera de agua para prepararse un té.

Tal vez porque estuvo pensando y temiendo que Heero estuviera herido, inconsciente e impotente en algún hospital distante, y, cuando lo vio llegar a casa sano y salvo, sin que a él le importara su ansiedad ni el miedo que le provocó, eso fue la causa del intenso enojo que lo invadió.

Sí, Duo estaba justificado por reaccionar así, mas no se podía decir lo mismo de Heero. El incluso acució su furia, la alimentó con sus comentarios injustos. Y sin embargo, debió saber que él fue quien había actuado mal. Y luego, despedirlo de esa manera...

Duo volvió a temblar. Claro, tendría que volver a la casa, aunque sólo fuera para darle una explicación a Tom. Pero, .¿qué podría decirle al niño? No quería hacer algo que perjudicara la frágil relación que Tom trataba de establecer con su padre.

Una nueva furia lo invadió. ¿Cómo podía Heero ser tan egoísta para olvidar lo que su hijo sentiría? .¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que lo que acababa de ocurrir podría afectar al chiquillo?

Era ya muy tarde cuando Quatre y Trowa volvieron. Y aun así quisieron que Duo les contara todo lo sucedido. Trowa frunció el ceño cuando se enteró de cuál fue la reacción de Heero al enojo de Duo por su tardanza.

-Me parece que tienes mucha suerte al haber salido de ese lío -anunció Trowa cuando Duo terminó de hablar.

-Pero, Tom...

-Yo sé que te preocupa mucho, Duo -Trowa lo interrumpió - tienes un corazón de oro. Pero mientras estés viviendo con nosotros, somos responsables de ti. Sí, ya sé que eres un adulto... y muy capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones, pero no me gusta la forma en que Heero se ha estado portando últimamente contigo. De hecho, tengo deseos de ir a su casa y de hablar con él...

-No... por favor, no hagas eso -le suplicó Duo.

Palideció tanto y se mostró tan tenso, que Trowa cedió, aunque la situación no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Está bien, si prefieres que no lo haga, no lo haré. Pero te aseguro que me causa un gran alivio que no estés trabajando más para ese hombre.

-Tendré que volver para ver a Tom. No puedo dejarlo de esa manera, aunque Heero le dé una explicación.

-¿Por qué no esperas hasta que Quatre y yo podamos acompañarte?

-No. No voy a esconderme detrás de ninguno de ustedes dos. Como dijiste antes, soy un adulto y soy capaz de enfrentarme a mis propios problemas. Esta noche bajé la guardia, pero mañana...

Duo despertó antes que amaneciera, pues casi no pudo dormir. Se vistió con un traje que reflejaba su estado de ánimo. No tenía la menor intención de tratar de convencer a Heero de que cambiara de opinión, ni de suplicarle que lo reinstalara en su puesto. Pero sí iba a ver a Tom y le explicaría con suavidad lo que había sucedido, sin tratar de culpar a su padre de lo ocurrido. Por el bien de Tom, no haría eso.

Media hora después, cuando Duo llegó a la casa, ésta estaba iluminada por todas partes. Aun antes de que saliera del auto, la puerta principal se abrió y Heero salió corriendo de la casa para acercarse a Duo, quien apenas abría la puerta del auto.

-¿Thomas esta contigo?

¿Qué si Tom estaba con él? Ansioso, Heero lo tomó del brazo. Estaba tan cerca de él que Duo pudo inhalar su aroma masculino, intensificado por el miedo que lo embargaba. Vestía una camiseta y unos jeans gastados. Parecía que había estado en vela durante toda la noche. La ansiedad de Heero contagió a Duo.

-No, no está conmigo. ¿Por qué?

-No puedo encontrarlo. Anoche, traje algo de trabajo de la oficina. No sé por qué, pero no pude dormir bien -Heero evitaba verlo a los ojos y su voz era muy dura y brusca como si así quisiera ocultar las emociones que lo embargaban -Me levanté muy temprano, fui a ver a Thomas a su cuarto y no estaba allí. Ya revisé toda la casa, pero no está aquí.

Duo estaba atónito y tenso.

-Anoche, .¿fuiste a verlo después que yo me marché?

Heero lo miró. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por la tensión. Dudó un poco antes de negar con la cabeza. Y, aunque Duo no lo había criticado hasta ahora, Heero sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

-Yo traje trabajo pendiente para hacerlo. Pense que Thomas estaría dormido. No quise molestarlo.

"Más bien no querías que él te molestara a ti", pensó Duo con enojo, pero nada dijo. Era obvio que Heero estaba sufriendo mucho, que se sentía culpable. Así que de nada serviría que empezara a criticarlo por lo sucedido. Guardo silencio y hubo una pequeña pausa. De pronto, Heero susurró:

-Gracias.

-¿De que? -lo miro con asombro y sus ojos reflejaron emociones.

-Por no decirme lo que debes estar pensando. Por no señalarme que debí ir a ver cómo estaba mi hijo -la emoción, la desesperación y la culpa que se reflejaron en su voz lo hicieron sentir una profunda simpatía por Heero -Dios sabe que debí hacerlo, pero no lo hice. Y ahora Thomas se ha ido.

-¿Estas seguro de que no está en la casa?

-Muy seguro. He buscado dos veces en todos los cuartos y revisado todos los rincones. Mi única esperanza era que Thomas hubiese ido a verte.

-¿Ya llamaste a la policía? -Duo tenía la boca seca por el miedo y la angustia.

-No. Estaba a punto de llamarte a ti, para saber si él estaba contigo y pedirte tu opinión sobre lo que debo hacer.

Heero deseaba pedirle a él su opinión. Duo se quedó tan perplejo que lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿No me crees? No me sorprende que no lo hagas. Después de la forma en que me porté anoche... Dios mio, .¿en dónde esta? .¿Por qué se fue? Yo pensé que se estaba adaptando a la casa, que se daba cuenta de que...

-Creo que será mejor que llamemos a la policía -susurró Duo. Sin darse cuenta, le tocó el brazo. Fue un gesto de consuelo y afecto, una respuesta automática a la angustia de Heero. Este dejó de hablar y lo miró. Y Duo se tornó muy consciente del calor en su piel, de la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban bajo sus dedos, de la masculinidad arrasadora de Heero.

Contuvo el aliento. Duo ya no podía pensar. De pronto se apartó de Heero, sintiéndose culpable por esa atracción.

¿Cómo podía sentirse así cuando todos sus pensamientos y emociones debían estar concentrados en Tom? .¿Cómo pudo experimentar esa oleada quemante de deseo físico, sobre todo cuando el mismo Heero había aclarado que él no le agradaba?

Con dedos temblorosos, Duo marcó el número de la estación de policía. La reacción de las autoridades fue inmediata y consoladora. Les dijeron que una persona estaría con ellos en media hora y les aconsejaron que no fueran presa del pánico mientras tanto.

¿Tratar de no angustiarse? Era imposible. Duo recordaba la forma en que conoció a Tom y la ingenuidad de éste al creer que podía llegar solo a Shibuya.

Duo sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir y se volvió hacia Heero.

-¿Crees que se esté dirigiendo a Shibuya? Cuando yo lo conocí por primera vez...

-No tengo la menor idea -Heero negó con la cabeza -Tú lo conoces mejor que yo... la manera en que Thomas piensa, sus posibles reacciones. Eso fue lo único que a mi se me ocurrió... que Thomas estaría contigo -se interrumpió al oír que un auto se acercaba -Debe ser la policía.

Media hora después, habiendo revisado el armario y los cajones de Tom, Duo pudo dar una descripción de la forma en que el niño debía de ir vestido.

La mujer policía le dijo que tal vez Tom decidió de repente fugarse de la casa, puesto que los niños, sin importar qué edad tuvieran, solían llevarse algún juguete favorito y un cambio de ropa. Sin embargo, Tom no se había llevado nada, aunque, a juzgar por el estado en que estaban sus cajones, se había vestido con mucha prisa.

-¿Sucedió algo ayer que hubiera podido angustiarlo, provocarlo a huir de casa?

-No que yo sepa -Duo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Alguna pela que él haya tenido con otro niño... o con usted? -insistió la uniformada.

Duo volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras recordaba los sucesos del día anterior.

Ya le había dado a la mujer policía una sinopsis del pasado de Tom y de cómo fue que Duo lo estaba cuidando. Sin embargo, no dijo algo que pudiera sugerir que la relación de su padre con Tom no era satisfactoria. Heero debía ser quien decidiera decirles lo contrario y no él.

Los entrevistaron por separado y luego juntos. Los policías hicieron preguntas sobre Tom y su pasado, que hicieron que Duo se intranquilizara, aunque notó que Heero las contestó todas con sinceridad, a pesar de que a veces las respuestas no le dieran una buena apariencia frente a los oficiales.

Un par de veces, el sargento que entrevistaba a Heero hizo una pausa para darle más tiempo para responder. Heero confesó que no fue a ver a Tom durante la noche.

-No se eche la culpa de lo sucedido, señor -aconsejó el oficial -A veces, todos incurrimos en ese error.

Por separado, a Duo le preguntaron si él pensaba que Tom era maltratado por su padre física o emocionalmente. Duo lo negó de inmediato, agradeciendo que esa fuera la verdad. Tal vez Heero no era el padre ideal, pero no hería a Tom a propósito.

Cuando la policía reunió toda la información que pudo, se fue. Heero no acepto que un oficial se quedara en la casa.

Cuando se marcharon, Duo se puso de pie y anunció que él también se iría a casa. Pensó que Heero preferiría estar solo. Sin embargo, éste lo sorprendió al negar con rapidez.

-No, por favor, quédate... -lo miro con una súplica en los ojos.

Duo nada pudo decir y Heero añadió, vacilante, como si le costara mucho trabajo lidiar con sus emociones y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse:

-Conoces muy bien a Thomas. Él te conoce... te necesita... te quiere. Sí... cuando lo encuentren... estas aquí...

Así que Heero quería que él se quedará por Tom y no por él. Claro, .¿qué esperaba Duo que le dijera?

Así que llamo por teléfono a Quatre, quien estuvo de acuerdo en que debía quedarse con Heero.

A media mañana, mientras transcurrían esas interminables horas, Duo subió a la habitación de Tom. Necesitaba tener el consuelo de sentirse entre las cosas del niño. Y descubrió que Heero ya estaba en la habitación, sentado en la cama de su hijo, dándole la espalda a él, y tomando en sus brazos el oso de peluche favorito de Tom.

Duo estaba a punto de salir del cuarto en silencio cuando Heero habló con brusquedad.

-No, no te vayas. Dios... cuando pienso en lo pequeño que es él... en lo vulnerable que es... debería buscarlo, en vez de quedarme aquí sentado, esperando tener noticias de él.

-No, la policía dijo que nos quedáramos aquí... en caso de que alguien lo encuentre o lo haya visto.

-Me siento tan impotente -protestó Heero -siento que debería estar haciendo algo. Por el amor de Dios, es mi hijo... MI HIJO. Supongo que piensas que todo esto es mi culpa, pero créeme que no me puedes culpar más de lo que yo ya lo estoy haciendo. Si tan sólo hubiera ido a verlo...

Como antes, Duo alargó una mano y le tocó el brazo. Fue un ademán sencillo de consuelo y apoyo. Tenía la garganta demasiado apretada para hablar; sin embargo, Heero se volvió con brusquedad, con movimientos faltos de coordinación, y su rostro reflejó la repulsión que sentía por sí mismo.

-¿Por qué... por que ha hecho esto? -exclamó al mirar a Duo a los ojos -¿Me tiene tanto miedo... de verdad me odia tanto?

De inmediato, Duo negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, claro que no te odia -murmuró con suavidad.

De alguna manera, él debió acercarse a Heero. Cuando inclinó la cabeza para verlo, sólo los separaba algunos centímetros. Aunque Duo sabía que eso era lo último que debía hacer, fue movido por la compasión y la ternura que lo caracterizaban. Alargó una mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Heero, para darle aliento y valor en esa difícil situación.

-Dios mío, Duo, si algo llega a pasarle...

De pronto, Heero lo abrazó con fuerza, con torpeza, apretándolo tanto que Duo se quedó paralizado por la tensión; Heero apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, en tanto la angustia lo desgarraba.

-Heero... -su voz tembló sin querer. Sin embargo, cuando Heero lo ciño más entre sus brazos, el trenzado sintió que Heero temblaba por sus emociones contenidas y supo que debía ser él quien rompiera ese inesperado contacto físico entre ambos.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. Capi 6

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene escenas lime, así que ¡disfrútenlo!

.-.

**CAPITULO 6**

.-.

Duo trato de apartarse de Heero, pero este sintió lo que el trenzado iba hacer. Sin alzar la cabeza, susurró contra el cuerpo de Duo y su aliento fue como una fuerza vital y caliente que penetró la tela de la camisa y sensibilizó la piel del trenzado de modo erótico.

-No, Duo, por favor. Sólo abrázame... sólo abrázame.

Duo se quedó de pie, temblando por la profunda atracción que Heero ejercía sobre él.

-Maldición Duo, ya no sé que es lo que me pasa. Estas en mis pensamientos noche y día, .¿lo sabes? Sueño contigo... despierto ansiándote... imaginando... Dios mío, te necesito tanto ahora... yo...

De pronto, Heero se tensó, como si se percatara de lo que estaba diciendo, de la fuerte impresión que Duo recibió. Bajó la vista con desprecio por sí mismo.

-Aun ahora, cuando debería estar pensando sólo en Tom, te deseo... todavía...

-Es la angustia –susurró Duo –A veces tiene un efecto extraño en las personas. Las hace portarse de manera irracional...

Duo dejó de hablar al fijar la vista en la cara de Heero. Mientras su corazón se aceleraba como repuesta a la masculinidad de Heero, sus reacciones físicas se hicieron más lentas, como si se paralizaran. Quedó en un estado lánguido casi hipnótico, que lo sensibilizó.

Duo sabía que Heero lo deseaba, que lo necesitaba, que lo ansiaba.

Toda su habilidad para razonar quedó suspendida, sustituida por el poder físico y emocional que conlleva la certeza de que, por una vez, ya no había barreras entre ellos; se enfrentaban de igual a igual. Heero se despojaba de su armadura de frialdad y desagrado y le dejaba ver que en realidad era un ser humano muy vulnerable.

Por primera vez compartían algo: el deseo de que Tom estuviera bien. Como Duo no podía negar consuelo a una persona que estuviera sufriendo, nunca se le ocurrió siquiera rechazar a Heero, ni separarse de él.

Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que su propio deseo sería tan intenso y poderoso como el de él.

Duo lo amaba y deseaba. Para él, el deseo sexual, aun cuando estuviera intensificado por el amor que sentía por Heero, había sido algo sofocado por una instintiva reticencia combinada con la falta de experiencia en ese aspecto.

De pronto, mientras Heero lo abrazaba y susurraba su nombre contra la piel suave de su cuello, Duo fue invadido por una oleada salvaje de deseo... por una necesidad tan intensa que lo hizo perder el aliento y proferir una exclamación de impaciencia, quitarse la ropa con rapidez y luego desnudarlo a él para yacer a su lado, piel contra piel. Duo estaba tenso por la necesidad de lo que estaba experimentando. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no decirle a Heero que se apresurara... podía sentir que las manos de Heero temblaban al quitarle la camisa, percibió el olor de su colonia. Le sacó la camiseta de la cintura de los jeans, acariciando su pecho con posesividad. Sin embargo, lejos de disminuir su pasión, el percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo tan sólo aumento el calor que lo invadía. Y gimió de frustración al no poder quitarle la camiseta del todo.

Heero se tensó a su vez. El calor de su aliento contra su piel lo hacía temblar con una necesidad de quitarse toda la ropa para que él pudiera apaciguar no sólo con las manos, sino con la boca, el creciente tormento que lo invadía.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurró Heero. Se apartó un poco para quitarse la camiseta -¿Quieres esto, Duo? .¿Es esto lo que quieres... sentir mi piel contra la tuya... mi cuerpo junto al tuyo?

El trenzado temblaba tanto que no podía hablar. Pero la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba frente a Heero, fue una respuesta mucho más elocuente que cualquier palabra que él hubiera podido proferir.

Duo nunca imagino que haría algo semejante, pero cerró los ojos y se acercó más a Heero, haciendo más atractivo su cuerpo. Sus dedos temblaron al tocarlo. No se dio cuenta de que lo estaba excitando al máximo sino hasta que Heero profirió su nombre con una voz brusca y gutural, y lo abrazó. Su boca húmeda y cálida le recorrió el cuello; sus manos acariciaron su pecho... al principio con timidez, como si Heero temiera lastimarlo o asustarlo. Pero cuando Duo se acerco más, como si le hiciera una súplica silenciosa, Heero le acarició los pezones. La sensación fue tan estimulante que Duo gimió de ansia y placer.

Duo oyó que Heero le decía algo. A pesar de que intentaba controlarse, no dejaba de sentirse impresionado por su avasallante sexualidad, Heero lo acostó sobre la cama, empujándolo con la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Así, Duo fue consciente de inmediato de su excitación y se emocionó mucho al sentir su peso y su calor entre sus propios muslos, mientras él le besaba el cuello y luego bajaba la cara para mordisquearle los pezones.

La sensación que invadió a Duo fue tal que él arqueó su cuerpo y se estremeció con un espasmo de deleite. Gimió con fuerza y le acarició los brazos, los hombros, la espalda, mientras se apoderaba de él un ansia intensa.

Duo nunca imaginó que pudiera existir semejante sensación ni tal necesidad. Era un deseo tan intenso que borraba todo lo demás, que reducía el universo entero a ser sólo un punto en su cuerpo, allí donde la boca de Heero le provocaba tanto deleite que era algo casi insoportable.

Heero le decía algo y sus palabras eran un bálsamo parecido a los besos que él le daba en la piel. Le decía que era tan exquisito y sensible que lo estaba haciendo perder el control; que lo deseaba tanto que estaba a punto de perder la razón; que lo quería más que a la vida misma. Duo intentó responder a esas palabras fervientes y decirle que sentía lo mismo, que lo ansiaba tanto que, a menos que Heero satisficiera su necesidad con el duro pulso de su cuerpo, esa agonía lo mataría.

Lo sintió desabrocharle el pantalón y guiar sus manos para quitarle el pantalón. Pero como si no pudiera soportar más la tardanza, él mismo se desvistió con rapidez. Duo lo miró con tal falta de inhibición y con una avidez que era nueva para él.

Heero era todo lo que un hombre debía ser. Mientras lo miraba con fijeza, el corazón de Duo palpito con más fuerza. Lo ansió, lo amó y todos sus sentidos se concentraron sólo en Heero.

No había olvidado a Tom. Sentía por él una angustia diferente, un dolor distinto. Y tal vez esa angustia motivó de alguna manera esa pasión tan desinhibida. Era como si estar así con Heero fuera una especie de ritual... un apaciguamiento primitivo... una especie de rito de sacrificio del ser que lo hizo temblar al darse cuenta de que había perdido el control. Y gozó intensamente cuando Heero lo desnudó por completo y lo contempló.

Duo penso que su cuerpo no era algo que le pareciera sensual ni erótico, pero ahora... ¿acaso era su imaginación o su piel de verdad tenía un nuevo brillo. Una nueva suavidad? .¿Siempre sabría su cuerpo como abandonarse con tal languidez, cómo curvearse y moverse para que un hombre como Heero se estremeciera y luego gruñera antes de acariciarle la espalda? .¿Para que le acariciara la cintura y luego una pierna, de modo que él se moviera por instinto, invitando a la posesión?

Heero no dejo de mirarlo. Sus ojos azules se percataban de todas las reacciones de Duo y respondía a ellas, de modo que el deseo del trenzado era alimentado por el de Heero. Muy pronto, Duo empezó a decirle que quería algo más que la erótica caricia de sus dedos sobre su piel. Heero entendió que el trenzado deseaba tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, al ver la forma en que sus ojos violáceos se oscurecían de pronto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Duo no hacia el amor. En el pasado sólo experimentó la rápida e insatisfactoria consumación de una pasión y curiosidad adolescente que lo dejó sintiéndose traicionado, preguntándose por que la gente se emocionaba tanto al hacer el amor. Heero intuyó todo eso y dudó, como si temiera lastimarlo. Pero Duo conocía su cuerpo, sabía de qué era capaz y qué necesitaba. Así que se arqueó contra Heero, lo abrazó, lo sintió temblar cuando él ya no pudo contenerse más.

Fue un clímax simultáneo, intenso, casi salvaje, la explosión frenética de una necesidad mutua de expiar su angustia y miedo. Su deseo escaló con rapidez hasta alcanzar una erupción ferviente que debilitó a tal grado a Duo que fue incapaz de moverse. Todos sus músculos se relajaron y falto poco para que lágrimas de gozo rodaran por sus mejillas.

Estaba tan aletargado que ni siquiera podía mover una mano. Heero empezó a alejarse de él. Al ver los ojos aguados de Duo se detuvo y con una increíble suavidad le beso la nariz, la boca, las mejillas y finalmente los ojos.

Esa ternura fue tan inesperada, después de la intensidad violenta del clímax, que la garganta se le cerró a Duo. Mientras estuvo presa del ansia mutua, no pudo pensar en algo más que en el momento que vivía.

Ahora eso había terminado y Duo regresaba a la realidad. Aterrado, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho... quiso moverse, cubrirse, arrastrarse a cualquier lugar y morir allí de vergüenza. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para moverse. Y, además, Heero lo seguía abrazando.

Duo cerró los ojos y en ese instante quiso ocultar a Heero su vulnerabilidad. No tenía que preguntarse que fue lo que motivo a Heero. Para él fue solo sexo, un desahogo físico para su ansiedad por Tom.

Después de todo, no era una reacción masculina extraña, dadas las tristes circunstancias. Eran como una pareja en vías de separación que, justo cuando el compromiso emocional ha terminado entre ellos, descubren una urgencia física arrolladora... sin embargo, Heero seguía abrazándolo, tocándolo. Duo empezó a temblar y sus pensamientos se convirtieron en algo confuso e incoherente. Heero lo besaba, delineando con lentitud la estructura de su rostro, acariciando con la yema de un dedo su boca, mientras que exploraba con la lengua los delicados contornos de la oreja del trenzado, quien se estremeció de deleite. Su cuerpo volvió a excitarse de una manera que a Duo le habría parecido imposible hacía tan solo cinco minutos.

Esa vez, Heero lo tocó con una lentitud deliberada, casi controlada, con un deseo que, aunque era igual que antes, venía a ser menos compulsivo y salvaje. De modo que, en poco tiempo, Duo experimentaba un ansia sexual que no era brusca, sino que parecía estar envuelta en una languidez sensual que lo hizo sentir que caía en un delicioso abismo de deleite sexual. La sensación se intensificó cuando Heero acarició cada centímetro de su piel con su boca. Era una exploración tan intima que Duo empezó a gemir, ansiando la satisfacción, el desahogo y, al mismo tiempo, el placer que implicaba prolongar ese lento deleite.

La seductora caricia de la boca de Heero en su muslo interno; el intimo roce contra la parte mas sensible y delicada de su cuerpo... eso fue lo que terminó con el control de Duo, que le dijo a Heero lo mucho que lo necesitaba; lo mucho que lo deseaba. Esa necesidad, ese deseo, fueron correspondidos por las arremetidas eróticas de Heero. Duo respondió a su ritmo fluido de una manera que lo hizo exclamar su nombre en esos breves segundos de intensidad física antes de experimentar el clímax.

Más tarde, Duo se quedó dormido. Sintió que Heero se alejaba de su lado y quiso retenerlo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para hablar.

Lo que lo despertó fue el teléfono. Duo se sentó en la cama, profiriendo el nombre del pequeño. Hizo un gesto al sentir la languidez de su cuerpo. El hecho de que estaba desnudo fue lo que le impidió correr abajo par averiguar si había noticias de Tom. Duo se vistió con increíble rapidez, ignorando la nueva sensualidad que había en su piel.

Más tarde, tendría tiempo para darse un baño. Ahora, lo que le preocupaba era el niño. Y esa preocupación era alimentada por un sentimiento de culpa por lo que acababa de hacer. No podía entender como se abandonó a esa sexualidad que compartió con Heero, sobre todo en esas circunstancias. No importaba que se dijera que a veces la gente reacciona de manera extraña bajo la presión, él no iba a engañarse de esa manera.

Amaba a Heero... y lo deseó, pero nunca soñó que podría abandonarse de esa manera tan desinhibida, sobretodo cuando sabía que Heero nada sentía por él.

Al ponerse la ropa, recordó que Heero lo deseó físicamente, aunque no sintiera más.

Bueno, .¿qué lo unía a Heero? Nada... nada en absoluto. Salvo por el hecho de que los dos querían mucho a Tom y que estaban muy angustiados por el niño. Los dos actuaron de manera insensata por esa misma angustia, y ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada por impedir lo que sucedió.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, se preguntó Duo. Trato de justificar lo que es injustificable. Se estremeció. Lo que sucedió era algo que no debería haber sucedido entre dos personas que no eran amantes, que sólo se mostraban hostilidad y de las cuales sólo una de ellas amaba en secreto a la otra.

Duo oyó que el auricular era colgado y de nuevo se concentró en Tom. Como ya estaba vestido, bajó por la escalera con rapidez. Heero estaba en el vestíbulo. Él alzó la vista y luego la bajó, como si no soportara ver a Duo. El trenzado se quedó petrificado, pero se resistió al deseo de echarse a llorar y huir. Recordó que Heero era tan culpable como él por lo ocurrido. Así que alzo la cabeza con orgullo.

-¿Hay noticias de Tom? –pregunto con voz tensa.

-No, todavía no. Llamó la policía para saber si él no había llegado a la casa. Al parecer, nadie lo ha visto. Dios mío, cuando pienso en que es tan pequeño, tan vulnerable... tan solo –en ese momento lo miró de modo tan penetrante que Duo se ruborizó –respecto a lo que pasó antes... yo... no sé que decir... salvo que...

-No necesitas decir nada –interrumpió Duo con desesperación. Heero seguramente le diría que eso no debió suceder nunca, que él no quiso que algo así pasara –los dos actuamos de una manera irracional –tartamudeo, conteniendo su dolor y su angustia. Le demostraría a Heero que le quedaba algo de orgullo: Duo se aseguraría de que Heero estuviera convencido de que él también quería olvidarse del incidente –Yo... yo creo que la gente a veces se porta de manera... irracional, cuando esta bajo una presión intensa. Es... mejor que los dos nos olvidemos de todo el asunto. Después de todo, una vez que encuentren a Tom... bueno, ya no será necesario que estemos juntos, .¿verdad?

-No, supongo que no –asintió Heero con brusquedad extraña.

Se quedaron envueltos en un tenso silencio por más de quince minutos hasta que sin saber que lo impulso, Duo se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿De verdad tu nunca quisiste tener a Tom?

-Eso no es cierto –habló tenso y decidido –Ya sé que eso es lo que tú y Tom piensan, y tal vez todo el mundo también, pero no es cierto –rió con dureza –Vaya, él nunca habría nacido si la decisión hubiera sido dejada en manos de su madre. Ella quiso deshacerse de él. Yo tuve que chantajearla financieramente para que mi hijo naciera. Es irónico –añadió con amargura –sin el dinero que yo le prometí darle, además de mi palabra de que nos divorciaríamos, ella habría abortado a Tom. Y sin embargo, cuando él nació, ella se dio cuenta de que mi hijo era muy importante para mí. Así, se negó a cumplir con nuestro trato y a entregarme a Tom. Nunca quiso a Tom, ni siquiera permitió que él viviera a su lado. Fue la madre de Relena quien lo crió.

La amargura de la voz de Heero estremeció a Duo, quien olvidó su propia angustia al darse cuenta de que él era sincero.

-Parece que la odias –volvió a temblar al ver el dolor en sus ojos azules –Y debiste amarla... ambos debieron amarse alguna vez.

-¿Eso crees? –hizo una mueca de tristeza -Nos deseamos pero, como ambos lo descubrimos con rapidez, la lujuria no sustituye al amor. Y, para cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Tom ya venía en camino y nosotros estabamos casados. Dios mío, .¿en donde esta mi pequeño?

La angustia de Heero lo hizo acercarse a él para consolarlo, para compartir su dolor. Sin embargo, Duo se detuvo al recordar lo que sucedió entre ambos y el hecho de que él era la ultima persona de quien Heero querría recibir consuelo.

Ansiaba poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa que tan sólo esperar en la casa y dejar que otros entablaran la búsqueda. Y, si a él eso lo desesperaba, Heero debía sentirse mucho peor, pues él estaba acostumbrado a controlar las situaciones.

Media hora después el teléfono volvió a sonar y ambos se quedaron petrificados, sin poder moverse, hasta que Heero se abalanzó sobre el aparato y tomó el auricular.

Mientras Heero escuchaba lo que alguien le decía del otro lado de la línea, el estomago de Duo se contrajo.

Le pareció que pasó una eternidad antes que Heero hablara:

-Sí, sí, entiendo. Gracias –colgó el auricular con tanto cuidado que una terrible aprensión invadió al trenzado. Cuando Heero se volvió hacia él, su rostro estaba insondable y sus ojos tenían el menor brillo.

Duo se asustó y sus labios se resecaron tanto que tuvo que humedecerlos antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué paso con Tom?

-Ya lo encontraron...

La voz de Heero retumbó en sus oídos mientras que un fuerte mareo lo invadía. Heero parecía estar tan agotado, tan impresionado...

Empezó a tambalearse de miedo. Heero lo miró en ese momento y maldijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a él con rapidez y lo tomaba de los brazos.

-Duo, todo esta bien. Tom esta bien. Esta sano y salvo... lo encontraron en una vieja casucha, donde se refugió. Lo que pasa... es que les dijo a los policías que no quiere volver a casa. Me han pedido que vaya a la estación. Y yo me preguntaba si... ya sé que es una imposición de mi parte después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero... ¿podrías acompañarme?

Duo no pudo hablar, sólo asintió con la cabeza, concentrado en el hecho de que Tom estaba bien, que no había sufrido ningún daño.

Heero condujo hacia la estación de policía. Al parecer, controlaba sus emociones y reacciones, pero Duo lo conocía muy bien ahora y sabía que Heero sufría tanto como él.

¿Cómo pudo sugerir que Heero no quiso tener a Tom, cuando adivinó cuánto significaba su hijo, por más que él tratara de ocultarlo? Quedó muy impresionado por haberlo herido, a pesar de que lo hizo para tratar de protegerse a sí mismo.

Duo pensaba que la madre de Tom había sido una mujer superficial y vanidosa, más interesada en ella misma que en su propio hijo. Y también fue muy manipuladora, pues utilizó a Tom para herir a Heero y lo hizo temer a su propio padre.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, los llevaron a una pequeña habitación. Allí estaba Tom, muy cansado y asustado, y una mujer policía lo consolaba. En cuanto vio a Duo, corrió hacia él. El trenzado se arrodilló para estar a su nivel y lo abrazó. Le acarició la cabeza mientras lloraba de alivio al sentir su cuerpecito contra el suyo.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Heero hablaba con el detective que encabezó la búsqueda de Tom. Hablaban con susurros, pero Duo pudo captar algunas palabras.

El detective decía algo acerca de "una pelea" y de que Tom se puso "triste". Pero el pequeño estaba llorando tanto que Duo ya no pudo oír más.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Mucho mas tarde, cuando Tom ya estaba en su cama y bien dormido, Duo se decidió a salir de la habitación del niño para que Heero, en la cocina, le contara toda la historia.

-Parece que Tom nos oyó discutir la noche en que yo regresé muy tarde a casa –explico Heero cuando Duo le preguntó si la policía pudo descubrir el motivo de la huida del niño –Al parecer, él quería estar contigo. Así, mientras yo estaba aquí, en el estudio, él se vistió y salió de la casa. Pero en la oscuridad, se perdió y ya no pudo regresar. Entonces, se asustó mucho. Cuando encontró esa casucha abandonada, se refugió ahí. Creo que debió quedarse dormido. Yo creía que ya estaba progresando con él, Duo, que él empezaba a olvidar su odio por mí –estaba tan angustiado que a Duo se le hizo un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Ansiaba abrazar a Heero y consolarlo con tanta ternura como lo hizo con el niño. Nunca antes ellos dos le parecieron tan semejantes... tan vulnerables.

Pero tuvo que recordarse con firmeza que lo último que Heero quería o necesitaba era tener la seguridad de su amor.

-Las cosas no pueden seguir así –comentó Heero, sombrío –yo esperaba que Tom estuviera adaptándose a la casa, que me aceptara como su padre, pero ahora... él te necesita y quiere que estés a su lado.

El corazón de Duo se estremeció de dolor y culpa.

-Es muy chico –aseguró –Él solía estar acostumbrado a la compañía de mujeres, y su madre...

-Su madre le enseño, casi desde el día que nació, a odiarme y temerme. Y yo no he mejorado la situación, .¿verdad? He tenido tanto miedo a abrumarlo... a sofocarlo con mis emociones y mis necesidades, que me he contenido... esperando que él llegara a quererme. Pero, en vez de eso...

-Necesita tiempo para adaptarse... para acostumbrarse a ti –trató de darle aliento.

-¿Eso crees? –hizo una mueca –Creo que los dos sabemos que no es cierto. No puedo borrar todo el adoctrinamiento de su madre. Tom nunca se dará cuenta de que yo... –se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza.

Duo tuvo que retomar la conversación.

-Pues te equivocas. Creo que Tom si te quiere, pero es demasiado pequeño aún y esta confundido. Y tienes que recordar que él sigue creyendo que no lo quieres.

-¿Qué no lo quiero? .¡Claro que lo quiero! –Heero habló con voz ronca –Es mi hijo, maldita sea... ¡MI HIJO!

-Bueno, no todos los padres aman a sus hijos –señalo Duo, con tristeza –Relena... su madre...

Duo se dio cuenta de que Heero quería mucho a su hijo y sintió lastima por él, pues Heero no sabía como demostrar ese amor, como manifestar físicamente a Tom lo mucho que él significaba. Por eso Heero se mantenía alejado, temiendo que, cuando le hiciera ver a su hijo lo mucho que lo quería, sus emociones quedaran fuera de control y que él sofocara a Tom con un amor que el niño no deseaba tener.

-Tal vez si tú le demostraras cuanto lo quieres –sugirió Duo con suavidad –En vez de

mantenerte alejado de él...

De inmediato, Heero negó con la cabeza. Lo interrumpió al hablar con dureza.

-Ya te dije que él no desea que yo lo quiera. ¿Sabes lo que dijo a la policía cuando lo encontraron? Declaró que me odiaba y que quería estar contigo. Les dijo que no deseaba vivir conmigo porque yo te había despedido; que él quería que yo fuera quien estuviera muerto y no su madre.

Duo sintió una enorme compasión por Heero.

-Es muy pequeño, Heero –susurró con la voz ronca por la emoción –Eso es todo. Siente apego por mí porque estoy casi todo el día con él.

-Te quiere a ti todo lo que no me quiere a mi.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

-Necesitamos hablar.

El comentario tan abrupto hizo que Duo se tensara y que dejara en la mesa su taza de café.

Eran las ocho de la noche y él acababa de acostar a Tom en su cama. Antes de que Heero hablara, se dispuso a decirle que ya era hora de que se marchara.

Hasta ahora, Tom se había recuperado bastante bien de su experiencia. Despertó durante la tarde y, aunque nada mencionó de lo que le pasó, se aferró física y emocionalmente a Duo. El trenzado pudo al fin preguntarle por qué había huido.

La policía estuvo en lo cierto. Tom oyó que Heero y Duo discutían y decidió que, si Duo no volvía a casa, él no deseaba quedarse con su padre. Entonces Duo le dijo con suavidad que su papá lo quería mucho y que se había preocupado al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte. También le dijo que los adultos a veces pelean, pero que eso en ocasiones no tiene mucha importancia. Tom pareció aceptar las palabras de Duo, aunque seguía evitando tener cualquier contacto con Heero.

Ahora, Heero habló de modo cortante:

-Tom te necesita más que a mí. Ya sé que no estás dispuesto a vivir en la casa, pero me preguntaba si no podrías cambiar de opinión.

¿Qué podría decir Duo? Ansiaba negarse, mas intuyó que Heero no le haría caso... Y tampoco podía recordarle que ellos habían decidido antes que Tom fuera encontrado, que Heero encontraría otra persona que cuidara su hijo.

Como siempre, su buen corazón fue quien tomó la decisión. Además, si Duo era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que deseaba quedarse. Aun cuando eso significara que sufriría mucho más que ahora. ¿Era de veras eso lo que él deseaba? Ya estaba demasiado involucrado emocionalmente con Tom. Y en cuanto a Heero... ¿cómo podría Duo vivir en la misma casa que él, después de lo ocurrido?

Pero, por el bien de Tom, .¿cómo podía negarse a no vivir con ellos?

Inhaló hondo y apartó sus propios sentimientos con firmeza diciéndose que, por ahora, las necesidades de Tom era prioritarias.

-No quiero presionarte emocionalmente –susurró Heero, tenso –Pero, por el bien de mi hijo...

-Por el bien de Tom, me quedaré –aseguró Duo –Pero con una condición: tú tendrás que tener tiempo libre para estar con Tom... para conocerlo y permitirle que te conozca.

Se dio cuenta de que Heero se disponía a hablar, mas se lo impidió. Debía decirle todo lo que quería ahora, antes que perdiera el valor y la posibilidad de hacerlo entender que era muy importante cerrar de una vez por todas la brecha que lo separaba de Tom.

-Ya sé que vas a decirme que estas demasiado ocupado para dejar de trabajar ahora y tomarte unas vacaciones cortas, pero eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Debes poner a Tom por encima de todo. Los dos debemos hacerlo.

Se hizo un silencio difícil. Duo contuvo el aliento, esperando que Heero se opusiera. Sin embargo, el alivio lo inundó al oírlo hablar:

-Me imagino que, si no acepto, te negaras a quedarte en la casa, .¿verdad?

Duo estuvo a tentado a asentir, mas su conciencia no se lo permitió, así que negó con la cabeza.

-No, no puedo amenazarte de esa manera... pero tú debes entender que es de vital importancia que establezcas contacto con Tom. Y la única forma de poder lograrlo es pasando tiempo con él. ¿No te das cuenta de que no basta con que me digas a mí que lo quieres? Tienes que demostrárselo primero a Tom. Debes ganarte su confianza... su cariño.

Se hizo otra pausa. Duo volvió a contener el aliento.

-Muy bien –aceptó, reacio –Mañana tendré que ir a la oficina a arreglar un par de cosas... pero sólo mañana. Cualquier urgencia que surja tendrá que ser resuelta desde aquí.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Heero cumplió su palabra. Casi una semana después de la huida de Tom, Duo recibió una agradable sorpresa una mañana cuando el niño le hizo una pregunta a su padre, en vez de a él. Claro, el niño sólo quería saber cómo iban a pasar el día, mas eso era un avance. Y Duo miró de reojo a Heero y se dio cuenta de que él también se daba cuenta de que eso representaba un gran progreso.

Duo hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para apartar sus sentimientos y vivir en la misma casa que Heero. Sufría al percatarse de que él lo evitaba. ¿Acaso el recuerdo de la intimidad compartida le provocaba a Heero tanta repulsión y vergüenza que ahora tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por soportar la presencia de Duo, por el bien de Tom?

A veces, Duo consideraba que era tan consciente de Heero, que no sabía como podría soportar esa agonía. Y sin embargo, siempre lograba recordar porque estaba viviendo en esa casa y lo importante que era para Tom y él que Heero presentara una relación armoniosa y unida.

Al mismo tiempo, Duo comprendía cuán difícil eran las cosas para Heero. Duo lo miraba cuando Heero no se daba cuenta y la forma en que veía a su hijo, lo llenaba de compasión. ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez dudar que Heero amaba a Tom? Deseaba tener una varita mágica y hacer desaparecer para siempre todas las barreras que existían entre ellos.

Tom era un niño muy afectuoso por naturaleza, pero su madre lo había hecho desconfiar tanto del padre, que su relación no parecía progresar. Como el día en que Heero los llevo a pasear por el campo. Tom se negó a caminar junto a su padre, se acercó a Duo y le pidió a Heero que caminara detrás de ellos, solo.

No obstante, sí había progresos, concluyó Duo. La noche anterior, Heero le había leído un cuento a Tom antes de dormir y ahora el pequeño ya le hablaba de manera directa su padre.

Sin embargo, no era sorpresa que Heero estuviera tan tenso y cansado. Queriendo a Tom tanto, debía tener una presión casi insoportable.

Pero Duo estaba convencido de que, con el tiempo, Tom si se acercaría a su padre, superaría su arraigada desconfianza y llegaría a aceptar el amor de Heero. Y, cuando eso pasara, Duo ya no sería necesitado en esa casa. ¿Qué sentiría cuando eso sucediera? .¿Qué experimentaría cuando tuviera que irse?

¿Cómo Adán, arrojado del Edén? Pues lo que vivía ahora era un extraño paraíso que lo reducía a desolación y un dolor que lo atormentaba sin cesar, el ansia de querer mirarlo a los ojos y gritarle que lo amaba.

Sueños idiotas, imposible... ¿Por qué rayos se aferraba Duo a ellos cuando sabía que sólo aumentaba su dolor y su desesperanza?

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

La noche del día siguiente, después que Tom se baño, Duo lo metió en la cama y lo arropó. Al darle un beso de buenas noches, Tom lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papá Heero me gusta, aun así me encantaría que fueras mi otro papá, Duo.

Los ojos de Duo se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que bajar la vista para que Tom no las viera. Al volver la cabeza, se quedó petrificado.

Heero estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Al mirarlo a la cara, Duo supo que había oído el comentario.

Heero permaneció de pie durante un momento, mirándolo con detenimiento, antes de volverse y alejarse sin hacer ruido.

-¿Va a venir mi papá a leerme mi cuento de esta noche? –preguntó Tom. Por fin, el pequeño estaba dando señales de que estaba aceptando el papel que Heero desempeñaba en su vida.

-Supongo que sí –respondió de modo automático y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando bajó, no vio a Heero en la cocina, aunque había luz bajo la puerta del estudio.

Llamó a la puerta, y cuando Heero abrió hablo con rapidez, sin poder verlo a los ojos.

-Tom te esta esperando para que le leas un cuento.

Se alejó sin esperar respuesta, demasiado consciente de lo que Heero debió sentir al oír el comentario inocente de Tom, como para quedarse allí, frente a él.

Duo sabía que Heero apenas si toleraba su presencia en la casa por el bien de Tom. Cada vez que, por accidente, Duo se acercaba a él, Heero retrocedía de inmediato, distanciándose físicamente, igual como se alejo emocionalmente el día que hicieron el amor... no, no hicieron el amor, sólo tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Duo se estremeció de asco al pensar eso, pero no alteró esa descripción de los hechos. Por nada del mundo se engañaría con todo lo que estaba pasando. Nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos significo algo para Heero.

Duo lo oyó subir por la escalera y media hora después cuando lo oyó bajar, agarro el periódico y fingió leerlo.

-Me iré por unos cuantos días –anunció bruscamente Heero –Es por negocios y me temo que no es algo que puedo resolver desde aquí.

¿Qué podía hacer o decir Duo? .¿Recordarle lo importante que era que Heero le diera tiempo y atención a su hijo?

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero se retractó, sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Cómo le podía hacer eso Heero?, se pregunto triste y enojado a la vez. ¿Cómo podía alejarse de Tom justo cuando este empezaba a perderle el miedo?

-¿Es necesario? –preguntó Duo tenso, con sequedad, revelando todo lo que no se atrevía a decir.

-Si –dijo Heero con voz cortante. Sin embargo, no lo miró a los ojos y Duo intuyó que él le ocultaba algo... que no era sincero del todo -Me iré mañana a primera hora –anuncio.

Duo apretó la boca. Antes que pudiera decir algo, Heero le causó una fuerte impresión al aclarar:

-Ya le explique la situación a Tom. Creo que me entiende. Me iré durante un mes.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. Capi 7

**Warning:** Este capitulo contiene escena lime.

.-.

**CAPITULO 7**

.-.

¡Un mes! Duo trago saliva. Estaba atónito, de modo que no pudo decirle que no podía dejarlo solo a cargo de Tom durante tanto tiempo.

Esa noche, mientras se acostaba, Duo deseó poder entender la situación como Heero dijo que Tom lo hizo. Heero le prometió que el pequeño sería la prioridad en su vida, que se concentraría en desarrollar la confianza que su hijo debía tener en él... y Duo siempre había creído que Heero era el tipo de hombre que, cuando da su palabra, nunca se retracta y menos por razones pecuniarias. Duo sabía que Heero era muy responsable y atento para con su personal, pero seguramente Tom debió tener prioridad en este caso, .¿o no?

Y anunciar con esa calma que se iría durante un mes... no, Duo se dio cuenta de que Heero no estuvo nada tranquilo, sino tenso y molesto. Pero, .¿por qué dejar solo a Tom ahora cuando el niño empezaba a demostrarle su afecto?

Duo ansió tener el valor y la confianza de hacerle todas esas preguntas. Pero sabía que no podría, ni siquiera por el bien de Tom, por mucho que hubiera llegado a querer al chiquillo.

Duo tragó saliva y revivió el doloroso momento en que el niño deseo que él fuera su otro papá.

¿Era por eso que Heero... temía que él...?, .¿qué? .¿Qué Duo se aprovechara de la dependencia de su hijo para...?

Los ojos de Duo brillaron con lágrimas contenidas. Heero no podía tener una opinión tan mala de él, .¿o sí?

Cuando bajó a la mañana siguiente, Heero ya no estaba en la casa. Dejó un seco mensaje para el trenzado, disculpándose por salir sin despedirse y dándole las gracias por todo lo que él hizo y hacía por Tom.

A este también le dejo una nota. Ese fue un gesto conmovedor y tierno que Heero jamas habría hecho meses atrás.

Más tarde, a la hora de dormir, Tom declaró:

-Me gustaría tanto que mi papá estuviera aquí; ¿a ti no, Duo?

Este sonrió y no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decirle a Tom para que este entendiera su tristeza?

Duo temía que Heero hubiera adivinado que lo amaba. Estaba seguro de que Trowa y Quatre ya lo sabían, aunque ninguno de los dos le había hecho el menor comentario al respecto.

Pasó dos semanas sin que tuviera noticias de Heero. Duo se dijo que no debió esperarlas, aunque debió de enviarle a su hijo una tarjeta desde dondequiera que estuviera lidiando con ese negocio de vital importancia.

Duo dormía mal y pasaba los días en un estado de desolación, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por animarse por Tom. Ahora reconocía que la sola presencia de Heero en la casa lo había ayudado a soportar su calvario, a pesar de que había sufrido su distanciamiento físico, como si a veces Heero no tolerara estar en la misma habitación que el trenzado.

Duo metió a Tom en la cama y como los largos días de soledad y desesperación lo habían dejado rendido, decidió recostarse por varios minutos junto al niño, pero estaba tan cansado que se quedo inmediatamente dormido apenas toco la almohada y abrazo el pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo.

Al otro día, el insistente sonido del teléfono lo saco de un incomodo sueño. Se despertó consciente del cuerpo de Tom junto al de él y con movimientos lentos, casi torpes se dirigió al teléfono.

-¿Hola? –contesto con voz apagada.

-¿Duo? .¡Hola amigo, buenos días!

-Buenos días, Q-chan –sonrió con alegría al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo -¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Bueno, se debe a que te acaba de llegar una carta -anunció Quatre –y parece un asunto oficial, tal parece que es otra carta enviada por el director de la escuela donde dictabas tus clases de ingles.

Por mas de un minuto Duo se quedo en total y absoluto silencio. ¿Una carta desde Tokyo? .¿Por qué razón le volvían a escribir? Después de todo ya no pertenecía a la nomina de profesores de ese lugar desde que lo habían despedido semanas atrás.

-¿Duo, sigues ahí? –pregunto la preocupada voz de Quatre.

-Sí, Q-chan aquí estoy, es solo que eso de la carta me toma por sorpresa. ¿Te parece bien si después de desayunar me paso por tu casa para resolver el misterio de la carta?

-Será todo un placer tenerte por aquí amigo, hace casi dos semanas que no vienes a visitarnos. Date prisa, a lo mejor alcances a ver a Trowa, casi siempre pregunta por ti, lo tienes bastante preocupado.

-O.k, me daré prisa, también me gustaría saludar a Trowa. En un momento estamos con ustedes, amigos.

-Aquí te espero Duo, oh, por cierto... una de mis sobrinitas esta de visita, creo que ella y Tom se llevaran de maravillas ya que tienen casi la misma edad.

-Eso es genial, a Tom le hace falta alguien de su edad con quien jugar y divertirse. Nos vemos al rato amigo.

-Los estaremos esperando. Adiós.

Después de despedirse de Quatre corrió a despertar a Tom, quien con cara de pereza se negaba a bañarse tan temprano. Luego de que Duo le contó que irían a visitar a un amigo de él y que allí había una niña con la que podría jugar, Tom se animo y fue el pequeño niño quien al final termino apurando a Duo, antes de que la niña se fuera y no pudiera jugar con él. Con una sonrisa Duo le aseguro que la niña estaría por varias semanas así que no tenía porque preocuparse.

Ese entusiasmo que mostró Tom por relacionarse con alguien de su edad alegro mucho a Duo. Tom quien en el pasado era tímido y retraído ahora era otro, y ese inmenso avance era algo que a Duo lo llenaba de triunfo y satisfacción.

Al llegar a casa de Quatre, el rubio quien los esperaba en la puerta, les dio la bienvenida con una enorme sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo. Desconcertado, Tom se lo devolvió y para sorpresa de ambos adultos, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Quatre.

-¿Dónde esta, tío Quatre? –le pregunto con voz ansiosa Tom al rubio, después de que este le dijera que podía llamarlo "tío".

-¿Quién? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-La niña con la que podré jugar.

-Justo ahora esta terminando de desayunar, tendrás que esperarla unos segundos que acabe su cereal y podrás ir con ella al patio trasero a jugar con su precioso perro.

-¿Tiene un perro? –pregunto entusiasmado el niño.

-Si, un hermoso cachorro muy juguetón.

-Que bien –fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar corriendo en busca de la que seria su compañera de juegos.

Luego de saludar a Trowa y hablar de cosas superfluas y finalmente acompañarlo hasta la puerta de su coche para despedirlo. Quatre y él regresaron a la casa y se sentaron en un mullido sofá. Risas y grititos emocionados provenientes del patio trasero se colaban de vez en cuando en la sala, demostrando con esto que Tom y Fiona, la pequeña sobrina de Quatre, se llevaban de maravillas y se estaban divirtiendo como nunca.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Heero y Tom? –preguntó Quatre pensativo.

-Mejor, mucho mejor a como estaban cuando llegue aquí.

-Todo ha sido gracias a ti, Duo.

-No solo por mi, Tom también ha puesto mucho de su parte al acercarse a su padre. Gracias a Dios todo esto esta tomando el rumbo correcto. Estaba cansado de gritar e insultar a Heero. No pense que lo lograría, pense que ni hablándole con la dulce voz de la razón lo lograría. Pero después de la desaparición de Tom todo empezó a resultar bien.

-Estuviste maravilloso Duo, es verdad que Tom y hasta el mismo Heero han puesto de su parte, pero todo el trabajo lo realizaste tú. –Quatre le sonrió mientras con dulzura le acariciaba una mano -¿Has sabido algo de Heero?

-No, nada de nada. Es tan cruel de su parte no tratar de ponerse en contacto con su propio hijo.

-¿Lo extrañas, Duo?

-¿Yo? –la voz le tembló levemente –Claro que no, me da igual. Solo me preocupa que no se comunique con su hijo para saber si esta bien o no.

-Bueno Duo, es obvio que Heero sabe que Tom esta mas que bien, así que supongo que por esa parte no esta preocupado, él confía en ti y sabe que ha puesto a su hijo en las mejores manos.

-Aún así debería de llamarlo, enviarle una carta, cualquier cosa. Tom lo extraña mucho, todas las noches pregunta por él.

-Eso es bueno, es bueno que lo extrañe, así cuando Heero este de regreso y se encuentren de nuevo se habrán añorado tanto que el estar juntos será algo maravilloso para ambos, se abrazaran y se contaran lo mucho que se hicieron falta y les costara volverse a separar de nuevo. Esa pequeña distancia los acercara mucho más. Tom extraña a su padre, y estoy seguro que Heero también extraña a su hijo. Los dos se mueren por verse de nuevo, por abrazarsen, por no volver a separarse nunca más.

-Si, también lo había pensado así, pero de todas maneras es injusto que no trate de llamar a su hijo para decirle que todo esta bien y que lo extraña y piensa siempre.

-Lo amas, .¿verdad?

-Claro que lo amo, es un niño maravilloso.

-No me refería a Tom, me refería a Heero –dijo Quatre con una mirada conocedora.

-No lo amo. Me cae bien pero solo porque se esforzó mucho por acercarse a su hijo y forjar con él una amistad –aseguro Duo con incomodo.

Quatre noto la incomodidad que de repente invadió a Duo y decidido a no presionarlo mas por el momento, cambio rápidamente de tema.

-Iré por tu carta, la deje en mi habitación, ya vengo –Quatre se tomo su tiempo cuando fue por la carta, quería darle a Duo unos minutos para que se calmara y no se equivoco al hacerlo, cuando regreso al lado de su amigo trenzado, este se hallaba mas relajado y una dulce sonrisa iluminaba su cara bonita.

-Aquí esta –le dijo entregándosela en las manos.

Con el ceño fruncido Duo abrió la carta y la leyó en silencio. Luego comentó, con voz bajita.

-No puedo creerlo –y nuevamente volvió a leer la carta.

-¿Duo? –Quatre se preocupo al ver la cara impresionada de Duo -¿Qué no puedes creer?

-Están nuevamente interesados en contratarme como profesor de ingles.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Quatre confundido.

-Lo que estas oyendo amigo, me están pidiendo que regrese a dictar clases. Tal parece que el profesor por el que me reemplazaron no ha podido con las dificultades de lidiar con esos pequeños niños.

-¿Qué harás al respecto Duo?

-No lo sé Quatre, no lo sé...

Duo aun pensaba en la carta cuando conducía de regreso a casa de Heero. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era la pregunta que se hacia una y otra vez.

A su lado, sentado cómodamente, dormitaba un muy sucio Tom. Con algo de reticencia se había despedido de su nueva amiga y mientras Duo lo subía al coche y le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, el pequeño le contaba acerca del perro de Fiona, del tesoro que habían enterrado en el jardín del tío Quatre y del beso que Fiona le había dado de despedida.

Duo estaciono el coche y tomo a Tom en sus brazos, quien de inmediato abrió los ojos.

-¿Ya llegamos a nuestra casa, Duo? –pregunto con voz somnolienta Tom.

Duo cerro los ojos con dolor al escuchar "nuestra casa" y deseo con toda su alma que eso fuera cierto, pero no podía engañarse. Esa era la casa de Heero y su hijo, y él no tenía cabida en ella.

-Así es pequeño, ya estamos en tu casa.

-¿Esta noche también dormirás conmigo?

-No, pero dormiré en la habitación que esta junto a la tuya, .¿te parece?

-No, no me parece. No es lo mismo a que duermas conmigo.

-Bueno, quizás otro día lo haga. Esta noche estaré algo ocupado escribiendo una carta.

-Oh... bueno... –dijo Tom decepcionado -¿Cuándo volverá papá?

-En dos semanas mas o menos.

-¿Dos semanas? .¿Eso es mucho?

-No mucho. Ya veras como el tiempo se pasa volando.

-¿Tu crees que papá querrá dormir conmigo cuando vuelva?

-Si tu se lo pides estoy seguro que aceptara encantado.

-¡Genial! Tan pronto venga se lo pediré y le contare sobre Fiona y su perro.

-Estará feliz de escucharte relatar tus travesuras. Bien, es hora de tu baño.

Luego de bañar al niño y resultar mas mojado que Tom, el trenzado le coloco una cursi pijama de conejitos que le había comprado días atrás y lo acomodo en la cama. El pequeño se durmió tan pronto como lo cubrió con las colchas.

En lugar de ir a su habitación a escribir la carta y descansar, bajo a la sala y se sentó en el sofá con un libro en el regazo. Luego de dos intentos fallidos por concentrarse y leer el libro, se dio por vencido y encendió el televisor con la intención de ver el noticiario. Sin embargo, los largos días de soledad y desesperación lo habían dejado rendido y el trenzado se quedo dormido aun antes de que empezara el programa.

Dos horas después, al entrar en la casa, Heero lo encontró dormido en el sofá. Tenía la apariencia de ser mas un niño y no un jovencito que ya ha pasado la adolescencia.

Mientras lo contemplaba, lo invadió una oleada de ansiedad. Se había ido de la casa porque no podía soportar la agonía de vivir tan cerca de Duo; y ahora estaba de regreso porque ya no podía vivir sin él.

Dolor si se quedaba junto a Duo; dolor si se marchaba lejos de él. Hizo una mueca. No había paliativos para ese amor que sentía por Duo. Ese adorable trenzado aclaró las cosas muy bien el día que él perdió la cabeza y fue lo bastante tonto para ceder a su amor, a su necesidad por Duo, de apaciguar eso de la manera más primitiva y apasionada que se le ocurrió. Nunca se perdonaría eso... nunca.

Duo se movió, dormido. Heero estaba a punto de alejarse, pero el trenzado en ese instante abrió los ojos.

-Heero... –susurro Duo sin poder creer lo que veía.

Su corazón latió con rapidez y su voz estaba ronca por la emoción de verlo. Lo absorbió con la mirada, digiriendo el hecho de que su presencia era real y no sólo producto de su imaginación. ¿Cuántas veces estuvo sentado allí, por las noches, fantaseando que él llegaba a la casa, que lo abrazaba y...?

Duo volvió a la realidad con rapidez.

-¿Heero?, pero si dijiste que te irías durante un mes.

-Sí –estaba tenso como si tratara de controlarse a si mismo.

Duo lo vio con detenimiento y quedó impresionado al ver el rostro tenso de Heero y que la intensidad de sus ojos azul cobalto había disminuido mucho, como si Heero experimentara una tensión emocional considerable.

-Pero el asunto que estaba tratando a concluido antes de tiempo.

-Me alegra que estés de regreso –le dijo Duo con sinceridad. Dios, como se moría por abrazarlo. En lugar de hacer eso se incorporo y se dirigió a la cocina, confiado en que Heero lo seguiría.

-¿Deseas tomar café? –le ofreció con una tensa sonrisa.

-Con leche y sin azúcar, por favor.

-De veras me has sorprendido con tu pronto regreso. Debiste avisarme...

-No tuve tiempo Duo –Heero lo dijo sabiendo que era una mentira. En su exilio si algo había tenido era tiempo... tiempo de sobra como nunca antes lo tuvo.

-Entiendo, estabas tan ocupado que no tenias tiempo tampoco para escribirle algo a tu hijo, ni siquiera para una corta llamada.

Heero se sintió culpable.

-Todos los días, a cada hora tu hijo te estuvo preguntando, extrañando. Y yo tonto que soy tenia la esperanza de que lo llamaras para decirle que estabas bien y que también lo extrañabas.

-Se que tienes razón, discúlpame Duo.

-No te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con tu hijo –dijo con enfado. No sabia porque se estaba comportando de esa manera tan desagradable con Heero, en lugar de sonreírle y darle una bienvenida cálida estaba echándole en cara su abandono. Lo peor era que no le echaba en cara el que abandonara a su hijo, sino que lo abandonara a él, a Duo Maxwell. –Estoy cansado y sé que tu también lo estas. Tu café ya esta listo, si no es mas me retiro. Buenas noches Heero –camino todo lo digno que pudo, apenas cruzo la puerta de la cocina corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y se encerró en su habitación dispuesto mas que nunca a escribir esa carta que mañana a primera hora enviaría a Tokyo.

Al día siguiente lo primero que vio al despertar fue un par de hermosos e infantiles ojos azul cobalto mirándolo.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas, Duo. Eres un dormilón –lo acuso Tom. En unos días mas despertaría en su pequeño apartamento en el centro de Tokyo. Melancólico, Duo abrazo a Tom –Levántate ya, Duo –le ordeno Tom, entre sorprendido y cohibido por el abrazo del trenzado.

-Dame un segundo Tom, después de todo ¿cuál es tu afán? –le pregunto Duo mientras entraba al baño para cepillarse los dientes. Cuando por fin salió, vestido y peinado. Tom le respondió:

-Papá quiere llevarnos a desayunar a un lugar muy bonito.

Duo quedo petrificado al escuchar a Tom, había olvidado por completo que Heero ya estaba de regreso.

-Así que ya hablaste con tu papá.

-Sí, me dijo que me había extrañado mucho y además me trajo muchos juguetes. También me trajo una gatita, dice que la encontró en la carretera y que unos perros malos intentaron atacarla.

Duo sonrió al imaginarse a Heero deteniendo el coche en medio de la oscuridad para bajarse a rescatar a una gata en peligro.

-Papá dice que pronto tendrá gatitos. Tienes que verla Duo, tiene una panza enorme.

-Bueno, mas tarde me la presentaras y de paso me mostraras todos los regalos que te trajo tu papá. Los pondremos en el estante que esta cerca de tu cama.

-Pero primero se los mostrare a Fiona y a tío Quatre y tío Trowa.

-Buena idea pequeño –le dijo Duo mientras bajaban las escaleras tomados de la mano.

Al llegar a la sala, un impaciente Heero los esperaba. El corazón de Duo latió a ritmo dolorosamente desenfrenado.

Al ver a su padre, Tom se soltó de su mano y se dirigió con rapidez hacia donde Heero estaba esperándolos, estrellándose en sus piernas. En un gesto inesperado, Heero se arrodilló y apretó al niño contra su pecho.

-Te tardaste mucho pequeño diablillo –le dijo con voz dulce.

-La culpa fue de Duo –contestó con voz indignada –Se metió al baño y duro mil horas arreglándose.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos ¿que te parece si vamos a comer algo delicioso y a divertirnos un rato? –le pregunto Heero al niño con voz suave y calmada.

-Ahhh papi te extrañe mucho –le confeso el niño en un arrebato de ternura y amor.

-Yo también te extrañe hijo, ni te imaginas cuanta falta me hiciste.

-¿Ya no me odias papi? –pregunto el pequeño con preocupación.

-¡Claro que no! Nunca te he odiado pequeño –le dijo Heero mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente. -¿Y tu ya no me odias Tom?

-Antes no me gustabas, eras regañón. Pero ya no lo eres y te quiero tanto como quiero a Duo.

-Te quiero mucho Tom. Eres mi hijo y te adoro. Siempre estaré contigo mientras me necesites. ¿Entiendes?

-Ajá –respondió Tom con una sonrisa mientras su padre lo cargaba entre sus brazos.

Durante todo ese dulce intercambio de palabras entre padre e hijo, Duo permaneció en total silencio apoyado en la baranda de la escalera. "Te quiero mucho", había dicho Heero a su hijo. Y de verdad que estaba feliz de que al fin Tom y Heero se hubieran aceptado y aprendido amar mutuamente. Pero, .¡cuánto hubiera deseado que también lo hubiera extrañado y amado a él!

La vocecita de Tom lo trajo a la realidad. Lo ultimo que deseaba era imponer sus emociones desatadas en el niño y su padre. Él solo debía enfrentar los hechos. Heero tenía a su hijo y su hijo lo tenía a él. Cada vez lo necesitaban menos, todo salió como estaba planeado. Ahora, por orgullo, aunque no fuera por otra razón, debía tratar de no intervenir en esas vidas en los pocos días que le quedaban en ese lugar donde ya no seria necesario, y con el tiempo ni recordado...

-¿Duo? –la voz de Tom sonó levemente preocupada -¿Vienes? Nuestro desayuno en ese restaurante nos espera.

-Claro que voy Tom, es el mejor ofrecimiento que he recibido en meses –contesto Duo con una falsa sonrisa, evitando a toda costa mirar a Heero -¿Nos vamos?

Los días siguientes a Duo le costó muy poco esfuerzo apartarse de Tom y Heero porque ambos estaban absortos en actividades en las que él no participaba. No pensaba que era intencional o que actuaban de mala fe. Simplemente, recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Heero derramaba su amor en el niño, que lo recibía como la cura que su soledad necesitaba. Ahora Tom sabía que tenía un hogar al lado de Heero.

Esa reunión de padre e hijo era privada y Duo se sentía un intruso. Estaba feliz por Tom; de verdad lo estaba. Entonces, .¿por qué sentía que le habían arrebatado su mundo y que sólo se enfrentaba a un inmenso vacío?

Duo se sentía mas melancólico que nunca. Tratando de no sucumbir a ese sentimiento, visitó a Quatre y le dio la noticia de su pronto viaje. Trowa no oculto su preocupación y más de diez veces le había preguntado si realmente estaba seguro de irse. Luego de jurarle y perjurarle que estaba mas que seguro, Trowa se mostró tranquilo aunque no satisfecho del todo. Quatre por su parte, acepto su partida sin rechistar, asegurándole que lo iba a extrañar montones.

Con las lagrimas pidiendo salir, Duo decidió en vez de conducir hacia la casa de Heero irse caminando para poder relajar la mente, el espíritu y el corazón. Cuando finalmente llego a la casa, la tarde ya había caído y ni Heero ni Tom estaban a la vista. Decidió caminar un poco mas, se dirigió hacia el que solía ser su escondite personal, aquel lugar en el que vio a Tom por primera vez.

El murmullo del río fue como un bálsamo calmante para sus alterados nervios. Desde la noche en que Heero había llegado no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Solo se saludaban e intercambiaban algunas palabras de cortesía pero aparte de eso, no se decían nada mas. Eso era para Duo, una clara muestra de que su tiempo con los Yuy había terminado y era hora de dejarlos continuar con su vida y de la misma manera el proseguir con la suya como lo que había elegido ser desde el principio: un profesor de niños de primaria.

Cada día que pasaba era uno menos que le quedaba al lado de Tom y Heero. Aun no había tenido el valor de decirle a Heero que pronto se marcharía, aunque sabia que eso a Heero poco o nada le importaba. Su verdadera preocupación era Tom, pero Duo estaba seguro que el niño ya no se opondría a dejarlo marchar ahora que se había reconciliado con su padre.

Se sentó con aire cansado, se recostó en el tronco de su árbol favorito y cerró los ojos.

-Duo, .¿te sientes mal?

De alguna manera Heero había llegado hasta donde estaba él y lo observaba con ojo clínico, preocupado.

-¿Heero, que haces aquí? .¿No deberías de estar con Tom?

-Esta ocupado cuidando de Beth, la gata. Acaba de dar a luz cuatro gatitos y desde que los vio, Tom no se ha querido separar de ellos. Dice que mañana cuando se lo cuente a Fiona, ella va a querer venir a verlos y por eso ha estado cuidándolos y vigilándolos, no quiere que ni uno solo de los gatitos desaparezca.

Heero se arrodillo a su lado y lo tomo suavemente de la mano.

-Duo, aun no contestas mi pregunta, .¿te sientes mal?

El trenzado apretó la mano que tomaba la suya, mas que un apretón era un ruego, una suplica.

-Heero, .¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Lo que sea Duo, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti lo haré encantado. Tengo una deuda muy grande contigo y aun no te he agradecido adecuadamente por haberme devuelto a mi hijo, por todo lo que sacrificaste y te esforzarte por acercarnos.

-¿Podrías... podrías besarme?

Heero lo miro con la boca abierta, luego de pensarlo por unos segundos se acerco a Duo y lo beso. Lo besó con una apasionada gratitud por haberse tomado la molestia y paciencia de acercarlo a su hijo, después de tantos intentos fallidos. Estaba seriamente preocupado por Duo, por su extraño silencio, su cortes formalidad. Ese Duo no parecía el Duo de siempre, tan lleno de vida, tan desafiante, tan altanero. Ese nuevo Duo parecía ocultar algo y eso lo inquietaba. Ya ni jugaba con Tom, tampoco parecía interesado en participar en las conversaciones. Duo se había aislado, ausentado y eso era algo que no era natural en ese trenzado revoltoso.

Duo entrelazo los brazos sobre su cuello y Heero hizo aun lado sus pensamientos, rindiéndose a un hambre mas elemental y urgente de lo que nunca imaginara. Sus manos encontraron los pezones de Duo por sobre la camisa y gimió con un quejido ahogado. Duo trató de quitarse la camisa, ansiando sentir sobre su piel desnuda las manos de Heero.

Pero fue Heero quien marco el alto. Arrancó su boca de la del trenzado y exclamo, sin aliento:

-Duo, no podemos... no quiero que...

Duo puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo. Sabiendo con exactitud lo que deseaba, Duo se alejo del árbol y se recostó sobre el césped en una clara invitación.

-Heero, ven –le pidió con voz baja y alzó los brazos, comprendiendo que eso era lo que más quería en el mundo, aun cuando Heero lo odiara el día de mañana, al menos ese día haría que lo amara.

-¿Estas seguro de esto, Duo? –pregunto Heero con voz desesperada.

-Totalmente... Hazme el amor, por favor...

-Es lo que más quiero en el mundo, Duo –repuso y esas palabras fueron lo más hermoso que Duo jamas espero oír.

Heero lucho graciosamente contra sus zapatos, maldiciendo por no poder sacarlos con la suficiente rapidez, mientras Duo le mordía la oreja y le desabotonaba la camisa.

-Sabes a repelente de insectos –se quejo Duo.

-No esperes que te bese el cuello Duo, pues debes saber a lo mismo –con un gruñido de satisfacción, lanzó su zapato lejos. Después se volvió hacia el trenzado, sujetando sus muñecas contra el césped y apoyando su peso sobre él –Te atrape, Duo Maxwell –bromeó.

-No tengo repelente en el resto del cuerpo –murmuró Duo, con los ojos brillantes de risa y deseo.

Descartaron la ropa con una prisa poco elegante. Una piedrecilla se enterró en la espalda de Duo y una hormiga recorría la clavícula de Heero. Las hojas manchaban sus cuerpos con sol y sombras y, entre todo eso, se hicieron el amor con alegre abandono, con dulce intensidad, como si fueran la ultima pareja del mundo y solo se tuvieran a ellos mismos.

La primera vez que se amaron fue bajo la presión de la preocupación que produjo la desaparición de Tom, pero ahora que nada les preocupaba se amaron con movimientos lentos, gráciles, casi preordenados, para luego pasar a movimientos impacientes y realmente intensos.

Cuando Duo gimió de satisfacción, fue como el llamado de un pájaro salvaje. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Heero.

-Heero...

-Calla Duo, no vayas arruinar el momento.

-Sólo quería saber que haríamos si un oso se acercara...

-Le pediríamos que no nos espiara.

Duo sonrió encantado ante la estúpida respuesta de Heero.

-Me encantaría dormir. Pero hay una raíz debajo de mi cadera y mi dedo gordo está en la ruta migratoria de unas hormigas.

-Las hormigas no emigran.

-¡Pero pican! –exclamó Duo, incorporándose.

-Es porque sabes riquísimo –bromeo Heero, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Recordando con claridad y detalle algunas de las cosas que acababan de hacer, Duo se prometio que nunca olvidaría ese momento, ni al hombre que lo abrazaba de modo tan intimo entre las sombras de los arboles. Sin importar ni el tiempo ni la distancia, el recuerdo de Heero Yuy seria algo que siempre llevaría en su corazón y conservaría ese dulce recuerdo aun después de muerto. Sin hablar, levantó la cabeza para que Heero lo besara. Él lo besó con una lentitud maravillosa y en medio del silencio recogieron su ropa dispersa y se vistieron, muy juntos caminaron de regreso a casa, envueltos aun en un inquietante silencio.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Se despertó consciente de los ruidos y gritos que hacia Tom al jugar en el patio con Fiona... un momento, se dijo Duo ¿Fiona estaba realmente allí? Mirando el reloj se sorprendió de que fueran mas de las once de la mañana y nadie lo hubiera despertado. Se tomo una ducha rápida y corrió al patio, donde efectivamente, estaba Fiona jugando junto a Tom.

-Hola tío, Duo –lo saludo la niña apenas lo vio, corriendo a darle un beso.

-Oye Duo, te has vuelto un haga... un hara... hagaran –dijo finalmente Tom, sintiéndose orgulloso de decir la palabra completa.

-Se dice haragán Tom, y no es verdad que lo sea. Si me quede dormido es porque estaba realmente cansado. ¿Por qué no me despertaste pequeño?

-Mi papá dijo que te dejara dormir todo lo que tu quisieras, él me preparo el desayuno.

-Entiendo –murmuro Duo notando como cada vez era menos indispensable para sus Yuys -¿A que hora llegaste Fiona?

-No llegue –contesto la niña mientras se sacudía el vestido –Tío Heero me trajo.

-¿Tío Heero? –pregunto asombrado Duo.

-Sí, él me dijo que podía llamarlo tío Heero.

-Está mañana mi papá dijo que iba a ir a la oficina para ver como estaban los negocios, no quiso despertarte y dijo que por el momento te iba a dejar ser un _hagaran_ y que me llevaría con él para que conociera el lugar en el que trabajare cuando sea un adulto. Pasamos cerca de casa de tío Quatre y tío Trowa y le pedí a papá que pasáramos a contarle a Fiona que Beth ya había tenido sus gatitos. Papá hablo un rato largo con mis tíos y le pidió permiso a tío Quatre de dejar venir a Fiona para conocer a los gatitos.

-Entiendo, .¿pero donde esta tu papá ahora?

-No sé, debe estar por ahí –dijo Tom alzando los hombros de manera despreocupada.

-Allí viene –dijo Fiona señalándolo con un dedo.

-No hagas eso, Fiona –gruño Tom.

-¿Hacer que? –pregunto confundida.

-Señalar con el dedo a las personas. Mi abuela solía decirme que era de mala educación.

-Bah –fue todo lo que dijo Fiona ignorándolo.

Duo intento poner su mejor sonrisa cuando Heero finalmente se acerco a él. Al ver la tormenta que amenazaba aquellos ojos cobaltos, la sonrisa de Duo desapareció inmediatamente.

-Duo, necesito hablar contigo seriamente.

-¿Sucede algo, Heero? –inquirió Duo preocupado por el semblante enojado de Heero.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste lo de la carta?

El sol que brillaba en todo su esplendor delineó la figura de Duo en oro. Este se encogió ante la brusca pregunta de Heero.

-Así que Quatre te lo dijo...

-¡No me dijo nada, maldita sea! Estabamos charlando animadamente de cualquier cosa, después la conversación giro en torno a ti y lo extraño que has estado actuando estos últimos días. Quatre me comento que quizás se debía a que en medio de todos tus problemas aun no superabas lo de tu hermana menor y su prematura muerte. Luego menciono lo de la carta y que le daba tristeza que te tuvieras que ir pasado mañana, pero que a lo mejor lo que te hacia falta era retomar tu puesto como profesor de inglés. Cuando yo le pregunte a que hermana y que carta se refería, se quedo callado y refunfuño que si hubiera sabido que yo no sabía nada, no lo hubiera mencionado. Ahora te exijo Duo Maxwell que me hables de ello.

-Lo de mi hermana es asunto mío, en cuanto a lo de la carta... te lo iba a decir después...

-¿Cuándo? .¿Una hora antes de tu partida?

-Tenía pensado decírtelo anoche, después de que hiciéramos... –Duo miro significativamente a los niños quienes habían detenido sus juegos y los miraban y escuchaban con toda atención –ya sabes... pero como no hubo oportunidad tenia pensado decírtelo hoy en la noche...

-¿Antes o después de seducirme nuevamente? –pregunto con voz estoica Heero.

-No seas grosero y no digas eso delante de los niños –Duo se enfureció –Bueno, ya lo sabes, deja de armar tanto alboroto. Pasado mañana regreso a Tokyo y a mi vida de antes. Mi trabajo aquí ya termino, ni tu ni Tom me necesitan mas –produjo una sonrisa creíble.

Tom que no se había perdido detalle de la conversación se acerco a Duo y le tomo de la mano mientras le preguntaba:

-¿De que hablan papá y tu?

-Tom, ya me quede mucho tiempo aquí, ya es hora de regresar a mi casa.

-Hoy no –afirmo Tom, con abierto desafío.

-No, hoy no. Quizá pasado mañana.

-Quiero que te quedes –declaro el niño y, como si esa fuera una sentencia final, ordeno: -Ven a jugar con papá, Fiona y conmigo. Si te portas bien y dejas de decir que te vas, dejare que le pongas un nombre a uno de los gatitos de Beth

Parecía un pequeño tirano, con sus piernas separadas y sus labios apretados.

-Me portare bien pero no dejare de decir que me voy Tom, esa es la verdad, me marcho pronto y debes de comprenderme –dijo Duo sintiéndose culpable por provocar que esos dulces ojos azules brillaran con lagrimas contenidas. ¿Cómo podría abandonar a Tom?, se pregunto, sintiéndose culpable. Pero sabía que era lo mejor, además estaba seguro que en una semana Tom ya lo habría olvidado, y Heero ni siquiera lo extrañaría.

-No te puedes ir, Duo –siguió insistiendo el niño con fiereza.

Duo se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y lo tomo con suavidad de los hombros.

-Tom, tengo que regresar a mi casa. No me puedo quedar aquí toda la vida, tu y tu papá ya son amigos y ahora no me necesitas. Tienes a tu papá para que te ayude en lo que necesites, él te quiere y estará siempre para ti.

-Tú también te quedaras aquí –afirmo Tom con labios temblorosos.

-No, Tom. Me voy en dos días.

-¡No quiero que te vayas!

-Tengo que hacerlo –Duo trato de abrazarlo, pero el niño no se lo permitió.

-Puedes vivir con papá y conmigo –replico frunciendo el ceño.

-No puedo, Tom. Pero prometo que te escribiré.

-¡No te vayas, Duo! .¡No quiero que te vayas! –Tom gimió y se lanzo sobre él. Casi lo tira. Ahora sollozaba y sus lagrimas se mezclaron con sentimientos de rabia y frustración; lo abrazo, sabiendo que no se había sentido tan indefenso desde el día en que su hermana menor murió. Entonces Heero se acerco a ellos.

-Yo me encargare de él –afirmo con voz helada.

Pero Tom se negó a soltarlo, y para completar el cuadro de llanto y tristeza, Fiona se unió a Tom gritando y gimoteando aferrándose también a Duo llorando al igual que Tom con desesperación y agarrando a Duo con la fuerza de una lapa a una roca.

-Cálmate Tom. Vamos Fiona deja de llorar tu también.

Heero se acuclilló a su lado para tomar a los niños y le dijo a Duo:

-Tienes dos caminos Duo. O te vas en este momento y dejas que explique y tranquilice a Tom, o te quedas con nosotros por unas semanas más.

-Quedarme mas tiempo solo prolongara la agonía.

-¡Entonces lárgate de una maldita vez! –le grito Heero mientras arrancaba a Tom y Fiona de su pecho.

Duo se puso de pie y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su habitación, con una energía desbordante que no sabia que tenia empezó a empacar rápidamente todas sus pertenencias.

Después de que termino, se sentó sobre la cama para tratar de calmarse, no tenia pensado irse aún, pero Heero lo había echado. Marco rápidamente el número telefónico de Quatre para despedirse de él.

-Hola Q-chan... No, no te preocupes, todo esta bien... solo quería despedirme, parto ahora mismo... si, se que es muy pronto pero es lo mejor para Tom... no exageres, vendré a visitarte en las vacaciones escolares, además tu también puedes ir a visitarme junto con Trowa... si, partiré de la misma manera en que llegue, en tren bala... no te preocupes Q-chan, después mandare a alguien para que recoja mi coche... bueno, no quiero molestarte mas, gracias por todo, despídeme de Trowa por favor... te quiero Q-chan... hasta pronto.

Con un enorme nudo en la garganta, Duo tomo sus maletas y después de dirigir una mirada alrededor salió de la habitación cerrando muy suavemente la puerta.

Entro a la cocina para buscar a Heero y despedirse de él. Desde el comedor, los rostros de Heero y Tom lo contemplaban, con iguales expresiones de hostilidad en sus bonitas caras.

-Ya estoy listo para marcharme. El tren parte en hora y media así que tendré tiempo de almorzar algo cerca de la estación.

-Yo te llevare a la estación.

-No hace falta Heero, pero gracias de todos modos.

-Te llevare, última palabra. Pero antes necesito hablar contigo de un asunto.

-Está bien, te esperare afuera –dijo dejando las maletas en la puerta de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia el jardín rogando al cielo que Heero no le buscara pelea. Se sentía cansado, derrotado y sin ganas de nada.

El dulce paisaje lo rodeó de pronto y se dio cuenta de que extrañaría esa hermosa paz que nunca le dio Tokyo. Sus instintos le gritaron que ese lugar era bueno para él, que de alguna manera, pertenecía a ese sitio. Pero no podía seguir allí, Tom y Heero no lo necesitaban mas, además ya era hora de regresar a Tokyo y su pequeño apartamento en el bullicioso centro de la ciudad. Ahora que nuevamente tenia trabajo y había tomado unas cortas vacaciones podía regresar a su vida anterior y retomarla justo donde la había dejado.

-Duo –la voz de Heero a sus espaldas lo sobresalto –hay algo que tengo que preguntarte.

-¿Si?

-¿Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue tan horrible que no puedes esperar un minuto para huir?

-No fue horrible, Heero y tú lo sabes bien.

-Tú actitud me dice que nunca debimos haber hecho el amor y como estabas tan incomodo aquella primera vez, decidí que no debía suceder de nuevo... pero ayer rompí la promesa de no tocarte de nuevo...

-No fue tu culpa Heero, yo te pedí que me tomaras.

-¿Por qué? .¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabias que te irías pronto?

-Discúlpame, nunca debió suceder pero estaba tan triste, me sentía tan solo que...

-Que para llenar tus vacíos me utilizaste. Yo pense que habíamos avanzado, que... –iba a decir algo importante pero al final se arrepintió de hacerlo –olvídalo, será un recuerdo y nada más.

-Para mí será más que un recuerdo, Heero.

-Pero para mí será un simple y pésimo recuerdo que con el tiempo reemplazare por otro –no quería decir esas palabras tan duras, pero sí quería lastimar a Duo y a juzgar por la expresión dolida del trenzado, lo había logrado...

-Bueno, pues no hay nada mas que decir. Fue un placer conocerte Heero Yuy. Ahora con permiso voy a regresar por mis maletas.

Ignoro todo lo que pudo el puchero que hacia Tom y el rostro triste de Fiona. Tomo sus maletas y al dar la vuelta se tropezó con Heero que estaba parado detrás de él.

-Ehhh... pasare cerca de la casa de Quatre, si gustas puedo dejar a Fiona allí –ofreció el trenzado con la mirada baja.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo la llevare cuando caiga la noche.

-Bueno, entonces adiós...

-Ya te lo dije Duo, yo te llevare –luego se corrigió –los tres te llevaremos –dijo con una voz sonora por la rabia –Así podremos agitar las manos mientras desapareces entre rieles y colinas.

-Heero...

-Ni una palabra mas, Duo. El director de esa escuela en la que dictabas clase y te despidió sin remordimiento alguno te pide que regreses y tú lo haces sin ningún problema. Si hubiera sido yo el que te lo pidiera me habrías ignorado y mandado a volar. Mis sentimientos, los de Tom, los de tus amigos, no cuentan para nada. Te ofrecí que trabajaras para mí, pero como me desprecias tanto prefieres largarte.

-No es así Heero... es precisamente por ti y por Tom que me marcho, sus sentimientos me importan, lo mejor para Tom es que no se siga encariñando conmigo...

-Cállate Duo, deja de decir mentiras. Si realmente te importáramos no te irías. Pero no importa ya –añadió furioso –me alegro que te vayas. Tal y como lo has dicho, Tom y yo continuaremos con nuestras vidas sin tu maldita presencia.

Dolido y sin saber que decir, se apresuro a salir de la cocina.

-Te espero a ti y a los niños en el coche, y ya que hablamos de coches, te voy a pedir que permitas que el mío se quede en tu casa por algunos días, después mandare por el.

Antes de que la puerta de la cocina se cerrara, a sus espaldas Tom pregunto:

-¿De veras Duo se tiene que marchar, papá?

Cuando Heero contesto, fue como si se tratara de aquel primer Heero frío, rígido y antipático que le gritaba que le devolviera a Tom aquella primera vez que lo vio.

-Así es. Duo regresara a Tokyo. Pertenece a ese sitio. Lo llevaremos a la estación, para que tome un veloz tren. Será difícil para ti porque lo extrañaras mucho, pero debes de entender que algún día él tenía que irse... él no es nada tuyo ni mío, así que no tenia porque permanecer a nuestro lado para siempre. No debes llorar mas, ni tratar que cambie de opinión.

Una hora después estaban en el restaurante de la estación almorzando mientras esperaban la llegada del próximo tren.

-No tienes que esperar, Heero –le dijo con desesperación.

-No hay problema, después de todo no tenemos nada que hacer –le informo Heero con total indiferencia –Esperaremos a que subas a tu tren y luego llevare a los niños a cine, después dejare a Fiona en casa de tu amigo Quatre y luego Tom y yo cenaremos algo ligero.

"Tom y yo". Sintiendo como si lo hubieran cortado en dos, Duo dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Ire al baño. Por favor, discúlpenme.

El baño era pequeño, pero limpio. Duo se miró en el espejo y se pregunto como soportaría los próximos minutos. Logro gastar quince desasiendo la mitad de su trenza y volviéndola hacer, luego contemplo la pared lo que le tomo cinco minutos mas. Después de otros cinco minutos un hombre de edad mediana entro, le lanzo una mirada coqueta y Duo decidió que ya era hora de regresar al restaurante.

Tom estaba parado entre Fiona y Heero, con los hombros caídos. Duo se arrodillo, de forma impulsiva, ignorando la mirada sombría de Heero y le dijo:

-Tom, ya sé que no entiendes porque me tengo que ir, pero quiero que comprendas algo. Tu papá te hará feliz y siempre te amará. Tienes mucha suerte... él es un hombre maravilloso.

Lo abrazo con fuerza y lo besó en la punta de la nariz, después beso a Fiona en la mejilla y se puso de pie.

-Miren ya llego el tren, subiré de una vez –dijo con voz demasiado fuerte por las emociones que lo estrujaban –Gracias por todo, Heero –añadió como un idiota y después penso en lo que "todo" significaba –Cuídate –agregó, con el mismo tono indiscreto –Adiós.

-Adiós, Duo –susurró Heero.

Sus pupilas eran dos lagos azules. Duo trago saliva, tomo sus maletas y huyo hacia el tren. Logro conseguir un asiento en la parte de atrás, lejos del resto de los viajeros. La atmósfera empezaba a ser sofocante. Cuando espío por la ventana abierta, pudo ver a Fiona llorando y a Tom con la cara triste y los labios apretados. Entonces para su infinito alivio, el tren que ya estaba lo suficientemente lleno empezó a moverse lentamente, como dándole tiempo a las personas de despedirse desde la ventana de sus seres queridos, antes de partir a toda velocidad.

Tom agito la mano, despidiéndose, mientras Fiona le enviaba un beso con la mano. Heero estaba de espaldas, inmóvil. Duo respondió a los gestos de los niños. Después el tren adquirió toda la velocidad que era capaz y él, con las manos apretadas sobre el regazo, se negó a llorar por la vida maravillosa que dejaba atrás y por la vida árida que tenia por delante y se obligaba a retomar por su propio bien y el de Heero y Tom.

-Sayonara a los dos y gracias por todo. –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios para no gritar.

.-.

**FIN... **nah es broma, aun queda un capitulo mas asi que:

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Epilogo

**SOL DE INVIERNO**

**.-.**

**NOTA Y DESPEDIDA DE LA AUTORA:** Una vez una sabía escritora de fics de Harry Potter comentaba en su extraordinario fic que cuando unaes una escritora de verdad, suele colocar los agradecimientos al principio de su libro. Pero cuando se escriben fanfics, que para nosotros son tan queridos como cualquier libro, no hay más remedio que colocarlos al final, porque sólo al final sabes quién te ha ayudado en el camino...

Gracias infinitas a Luhahi Hidaka, no solo una gran amiga, sino una persona paciente, dulce, tolerante y tremendamente amable. A ella era a quien siempre recurría cuando me daban mis arrebatos y decía: "No voy a continuar escribiendo nunca mas" y es gracias a ella y sus infinitos animo y apoyo que esta historia pudo llegar a un final.

Gracias también a Ryuichi Sakuma Nanoda, por haberme obligado "cariñosamente" a escribir este fic, es por él y solo por él que me decidí a escribir esta historia que hasta el capitulo 5 fue un secreto y él me chantajeo para que la publicara y la diera a conocer a las lectoras.

Gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que me acompañaron a lo largo de estos ocho capítulos y se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review. Gracias sobre todo por esa infinita paciencia de esperar mes tras mes que yo publicara algo, por tolerar mis arrebatos de: "me retiro, no escribiré mas, no actualizare mas...", fue muy duro para mi que borrara muchas de mis historias y estuve tan deprimida que decidí retirarme del mundo fics. Si no lo hice fue por su apoyo chicas, por su dulce y divertida insistencia de que volviera y retomara mis historias. Una a una las he ido concluyendo y que SOL DE INVIERNO llegara por fin a su final es gracias a ustedes, así que chicas el aplauso va por y para ustedes, a mi no me tienen que agradecer nada, las gracias las doy yo (y también el aplauso) por haber sido incondicionales, pacientes, tolerantes y comprensivas.

Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, lamentablemente no me fue posible muchas veces (por causa del maldito tiempo) contestarles a cada una, pero los leí absolutamente todos. Sus reviews son el único premio que obtenemos los que escribimos fics y son estos la gasolina que hace andar el motor de la inspiración de todos los autores de fanfics.

Un beso.

.-.

**EPILOGO**

.-.

Como si los dioses desearan que Duo regresara a Tokyo, el viaje se desarrolló con la precisión de un reloj y a la medianoche el trenzado se encontraba en su apartamento. Durmió como un recién nacido y a la mañana siguiente lo despertaron las bocinas de los autos, el gemido del aire acondicionado y la horrible sensación de no saber donde se hallaba. Se tambaleó cuando se acercó a la ventana, notando al pasar que todas sus plantas habían muerto.

Todo lo que podía ver eran edificios. Altos, bajos, casas tradicionales, modernas, excéntricas, discretas. Un mar de casas y edificios. Un bosque de edificios. Una selva de edificios. Oh, no...

Aspiró, tratando de calmarse. Se acostumbraría a ese ambiente de nuevo y olvidaría el susurro de los arboles, los cantos de los pájaros, los ruidos que hacía Tom en el cuarto contiguo y las firmes pisadas de Heero resonando en el piso.

Heero...

Asiendo el marco de la ventana con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse erguido. Duo miró, sin ver, el paisaje de los edificios. Heero era el meollo del asunto, Heero, el hombre sin el cual no podía vivir.

Se sintió a un millón de kilómetros de distancia de él y apenas le pareció posible que habitaran el mismo planeta. Quizá Heero había desaparecido, pensó angustiado. Quizá era sólo un sueño y nunca lo volvería a ver.

Apoyó la frente contra la ventana y el dolor lo estrujó con crueldad. Heero Yuy se había vuelto tan necesario para él como el aire que respiraba.

El teléfono sonó. El timbre le alteró los nervios. Por instinto, supo que la persona al otro lado de la línea no sería Heero. Levantó el auricular y saludó:

-Hola.

-¡Duo! Así que es cierto que estas aquí. Ayer Q-men me llamó para comentarme que viajabas ya para acá.

-Hola Hilde-chan.

-¿Cómo estas, amigo? Tu voz suena rara, parece que no estás en tus cinco sentidos... ¿te desperté?

-No te preocupes –Duo intentó hacer que su voz sonara mas animada -supongo que se trata del cambio de ambiente. ¿Cómo esta el antipático de tu marido?

-¡No le digas así, Duo-chan! Mira que si te escucha te cuelga de los pulgares –Hilde sonrió –Wu-chan te ha extrañado mucho y además ha estado preocupado por ti...

-Dile a ese engreído que estoy bien –Duo se permitió sonreír –y que también lo extrañe mucho al igual que a ti.

-¿Crees que es posible que nos veamos mas tarde? –pregunto con voz ilusionada la chica.

-Primero voy a visitar al director de la escuela para avisarle de mi regreso...

-Duo, no tienes que aceptar el empleo en la escuela...

-Pero me necesitan...

-Duo, Wufei apadrino la escuela donde tu y yo dictamos clases. Ahora gracias a él, a varios profesores mas y obvio que también a mi, podemos brindarle a los alumnos y sus padres ayuda sociológica, medica y alimentaria. Ya no tendrías que preocuparte por ellos ni tratar de solucionarles la vida...

-Pero Hilde, ellos...

-Ellos nada, Duo –Hilde sonaba estricta y firme –Ayer cuando hable con Quatre, él me contó que tu no parecías con ganas de regresar y ahora que te he escuchado veo hay mucho de cierto en lo que me dijo. Duo, no es necesario que te quedes aquí, los niños estarán bien, no hay necesidad de que regreses a involucrarse en su vida. Tu regresa a aquel lugar junto a la persona que amas y deja que el director contrate a otro profesor de inglés.

-¿Junto a la persona que amo? –pregunto Duo frunciendo el ceño -¿Pero que tanto te contó ese chismoso de Quatre?

-Pues eso, que estas enamorado y que te sentías feliz con tu nueva vida en aquel precioso y paradisiaco lugar. También me contó lo de tu hijo...

-¿Hijo? .¿Cuál hijo?

-Bueno, se que no es exactamente tu hijo, pero es el hijo del hombre que amas y pues bueno, si se casan el niño pasara a ser automáticamente tu hijo, .¿o no?

-Ese Quatre –dijo Duo indignado –es un chismoso. Regresare, pero única y exclusivamente a patearle el trasero por contarte todo eso...

-Jajajaja, cálmate Duo. No es para tanto, trenzado exagerado.

-Si, no es para tanto... –la imito Duo con voz graciosa –Esta bien Hilde, acepto verme mas tarde contigo, ahora mismo partiré hacia la escuela.

-Duo, te recuerdo que no es necesario que aceptes el empleo.

-Ya veremos, Hilde. Por ahora te dejo. Cuídate y hasta mas tarde.

Después de despedirse de Hilde, Duo se bañó y se vistió y tomó un autobús para llegar a la ruidosa escuela. Había olvidado que algunas partes de la ciudad estaban llenas de basura, que se amontonaba en las aceras, y el aire era rancio y sucio. Las ventanas del lugar donde trabajaba necesitaban lavarse, una estaba rota y no había sido reparada. Las escaleras rechinaban.

-Hola, guapo Duo –lo saludó la recepcionista, tecleando en la computadora mientras hablaba -¿Pasaste unas vacaciones agradables? No te esperábamos tan pronto. Es mas... –en ese momento la recepcionista, una chica regordeta que adoraba a Duo, bajo todo lo que pudo la voz y adopto un tono confidencial –no te esperábamos nunca mas –arrugo la nariz –ese cretino del director dijo cuando te fuiste a tomar esas merecidas vacaciones, que definitivamente tu no servias como profesor y que no te volvería a contratar. Créeme que fue una sorpresa para mi y para los demás profesores escucharlo decir que te iba a contratar de nuevo, aun cuando seguía pensando que no eras adecuado sobre todo por tu juventud. Tal parece que los revoltosos alumnos te querían de vuelta.

Duo quedo como de piedra al escuchar eso. Forzó una sonrisa y le pregunto a la chica:

-¿Crees que pueda atenderme en este momento?

-Oh, claro que sí. Como siempre esta haciendo nada... así que sigue, Duo.

El trenzado camino por el corredor. Le pareció que habían pasado cien años desde que pisara esa alfombra verde y desgastada. Tocó la puerta de la oficina del director, quien con voz monótona pidió:

-Adelante.

Duo entro con aire ausente a aquella oficina de decorado aburrido. Detrás de un escritorio estaba el director de la escuela, un tipo gordo y calvo con un eterno aire de ineficiencia.

-Hola Maxwell. Me alegra tenerte de regreso –lo saludo el director con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus modales –Ha habido cambios en este lugar, el esposo de la profesora Hilde ha donado una importante cantidad de dinero que se invertirá la mayoría en cosas que puedan encauzar la frustración y la agresividad de algunos alumnos. El señor Wufei Chang tiene pensado en promover el deporte y por eso se construirá una piscina, un dojo para practicar todo tipo de artes marciales, una cancha mas grande de fútbol y basket. También se han incluido en la nomina de la escuela dos sicólogos, tres médicos y dos cocineras. De ahora en adelante los alumnos desayunaran y almorzaran aquí, el señor Chang dice que así nos aseguramos que en al menos comerán dos veces al día –el director puso cara de fastidio –si me lo preguntas Duo, es una perdida de tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero. Mira que invertir tanto en esos mocosos delincuentes en lugar de aumentarme el sueldo a mi, estoy harto de que me paguen una miseria...

Al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, Duo tomo una decisión.

-Me alegra saber que por fin esos niños estarán bien, estaba preocupado de que se hundieran por culpa de la ineptitud de ciertas personas y por la incomprensión de sus padres –miro con frialdad al hombre frente a él -No estoy aquí para aceptar el empleo, señor director...

-Es una broma, verdad Maxwell –pregunto el hombre.

-No, no lo es.

-Pero si en la carta que enviaste hace unos pocos días nos dijiste que aceptabas...

-He venido personalmente a decirle que he cambiado de parecer, pense que era necesario pero me he dado de cuenta que esos niños no me necesitaran mas y todo gracias al Señor Chang y su esposa.

-Pero Maxwell...

-Pero nada señor director. Muchas gracias por todo, si es que realmente hay algo que agradecerle a usted.

Sin esperar una respuesta de aquel repugnante hombre, Duo salió de la oficina jurando que haría todo lo posible porque aquel hombre fuera despedido y reemplazado por alguien cálido, humano y amable. Al salir se despidió de un beso y un abrazo de la recepcionista y salió de la escuela caminando con pasos lentos hasta que llegó a la parada de autobuses. Tomó el que llevaba al cementerio donde estaba enterrada su hermana menor.

Las rosas rodeaban la lápida con el nombre de su hermana y los años de su corta vida.

-He venido a despedirme –musitó –Parece algo chistoso, después de tanto tiempo, Helen-chan, pues me negué a aceptar tu muerte ante mi mismo. Ya me he perdonado y dejado de sentirme culpable por tu muerte. Te amo hermana y siempre te amare, tu recuerdo va conmigo a todas partes. Ahora debo irme y no se si regrese.

Para eso fue allí. Para decirle que la amaba y para despedirse.

Se quedó cerca de una hora. Después, con la cara llena de paz, salió del cementerio y regresó a su apartamento.

A las tres de la tarde se reunió con Hilde.

-Pareces diferente -comentó su amiga, luego de darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Sí -sonrió Duo -Por fin me siento en paz con mi hermana.

-Me encanta oír eso Duo... pero puedo ver en tu mirada que hay algo mas...

Duo no se molesto en negarlo.

-Asi es, voy a regresar Hilde.

-¿Regresaras a donde la persona que amas?

-Si, amiga. Ignoro si siente algo por mí, pero voy a averiguarlo.

-Esto exige un brindis -Hilde ordenó dos piñas coladas.

Duo brindo con su amiga, pero no se sentía del todo seguro. ¿Que pasaría si Heero no deseaba verlo de nuevo? .¿Si no podía perdonarlo por abandonarlo a él y a Tom? Duo cerró su mente contra esas horribles posibilidades y comentó con lentitud:

-Ahora que he descubierto que no soy mas indispensable para los que solían ser mis alumnos y que me he despedido de Helen-chan, me siento libre para regresar en busca de Heero y tratar de hacer que me quiera aunque sea un poco.

-Q-men me dio a entender que ese hombre tiene todos los síntomas de estar enamorado de ti, Duo.

-Quatre ve lo que quiere ver.

-Q-men ve mas allá de lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede ver, ya sabes que él es muy especial.

-Lo sé Hilde-chan, .¿pero y si se equivoca? .¿Y si Heero no siente nada por mi?

-Regresa y averígualo por ti mismo.

-¿Pero que haré si Heero sigue enojado cuando regrese?

-Llévalo a la cama -repuso Hilde, estudiando sus uñas con aire inocente.

-Ya estuvimos allí -de pronto la cara de Duo se iluminó -Fue maravilloso... si Heero Yuy no me acepta de nuevo en su vida, me volveré sacerdote tal y como mamá siempre lo deseó. La verdad es que no puedo imaginarme haciendo el amor con alguien más. Solo puedo pertenecer en cuerpo y alma a Heero Yuy.

-El amor te pegó con fuerza, .¿verdad? Dime todo lo que sepas y hayas vivido con ese guapo chico, Duo.

El trenzado narró sus aventuras sin omitir ni un solo detalle.

-Hilde-chan -suspiró Duo, picando un postre que habían pedido durante la conversación -Sí Heero no me quiere, no sé que haré.

-Claro que te querrá -afirmo Hilde con seguridad -Lo mismo decía yo de mi Wufei y ya ves que esta loco por mi... –en ese momento la chica sonrió de manera misteriosa -¿A que te vas a dedicar cuando te instales definitivamente en ese lugar?

-Quatre me comentó que allí tenían muchas dificultades para encontrar profesores de ingles. Así que encontrare muchas cosas que hacer, lo mas seguro es que me presente a dictar clases a la misma escuela a la que Tom entrará este año –Duo miro Hilde manera ansiosa -Oye, ya que hablamos de Wufei, hay algo que me gustaría pedirle a ese chino engreído.

-¡Que no lo llames así! -le pidió Hilde haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y por que no? Después de todo él me llama "Trenzado desnutrido".

Hilde puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ustedes dos son como niños pequeños, se ponen apodos ridículos pero en el fondo se aprecian...

-¡Claro que no! -aseguro Duo con falso enojo -Ese chino engreído me cae terriblemente mal.

-Si claro -suspiro Hilde -Te cae tan mal que cuando es su cumpleaños siempre le das hermosos obsequios, además de que juntos se reúnen para ver el fútbol, para conspirar en mi contra...

-Ehh- Duo se sonrojo encantadoramente -¡Eso no viene al caso! -se aclaró la garganta -Ejem, lo que te venía diciendo es que me gustaría que Wufei hiciera todo lo posible por cambiar al director de la escuela. Ese repugnante hombre no puede seguir al frente de niños tan emocionalmente frágiles. Él en lugar de ayudar a construir su autoestima, la destruye con sus comentarios desagradables, sus castigos crueles y sus suspenciones innecesarias.

-Tranquilo Duo, ya lo hablamos con Wu-chan. En menos de dos meses la escuela no solo tendrá un nuevo director, sino una apariencia más agradable y gente cálida y amable. Ya veras como les cambiaremos la vida a esos niños y a sus padres.

-Gracias Hilde y dale tan bien las gracias al buen Wufei de mi parte -Duo bajo la voz y se sonrojo un poco -Nunca se lo digas, pero lo adoro. Es un tipo genial y acertaste al casarte con él.

-Lo sé Duo, Wufei es maravilloso y no te preocupes, le haré llegar tus agradecimientos. Y hablando de casarse... -Hilde entorno los ojos -Espero pronto recibir una invitación a tu boda.

-No es tan simple Hilde-chan. ¿Crees que todo es cuestión de tocar a su puerta y proponerle matrimonio? Olvídalo Hilde, además no me imagino lo que me respondería.

-Quizá diría que sí. No seas pesimista Duo, Recuerda que Q-men asegura que Heero esta loco por ti -Hilde palmeó el hombro de Duo -Lo que sea, no te olvides de llamarme para hacérmelo saber.

-A ti y al resto del mundo -comentó Duo. Alzó su piña colada -Brindo por mi éxito.

Entrechocaron sus piñas coladas con solemnidad. Algo del optimismo de Hilde contagió a Duo. Duró hasta que se metió en su cama, en el apartamento solitario lleno de plantas muertas y del gemido del aire acondicionado. Entonces el terror lo invadió. Heero no lo recibiría. Heero lo dejaría ir de nuevo, sin tratar de detenerlo. Heero no lo quería.

HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD HxD

Dos días después, a las cinco de la tarde, Duo caminaba hacia la preciosa casa de Quatre y Trowa.

Ese no era su plan original. Pero se sintió aterrado de ir directamente hacia la casa de Heero. Al pasar por el jardín una extraña atmósfera lo envolvió. Con el corazón en vilo y presintiendo lo peor corrió lo que quedaba de camino hacia la puerta y la golpeó de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento la tiraría.

Un extremadamente pálido Trowa le abrió la puerta, al verlo, el de ojos verdes abrió la boca y los ojos como platos.

-¡Duo!

-Tro... Trowa, .¿que esta pasando?

Trowa no se molestó en preguntarle como sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, simplemente se limito a ayudar a Duo con su equipaje y a invitarlo a seguir.

-Duo, no quiero que te alteres, pero...

-¿Pero que? -pregunto Duo tratando de aparentar calma -¿Donde esta Quatre? .¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

-Quatre esta bien -Duo se sintió infinitamente aliviado -Ahora se encuentra en casa de Heero...

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Heero? -el alivio se esfumo -¡Responde Trowa!

-Heero esta bien, pero Tom...

Duo estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-¿Q... que le... que le ha pasado a Tom? -le preguntó empezando a palidecer tanto o mas que Trowa.

-El niño ha desaparecido, Heero esta como loco. Llamo a Quatre para preguntarle si sabía algo de él.

-¿Cuanto hace que sucedió eso?

-Hace menos de media hora. Apenas Heero llamo, Quatre salió hacia su casa dispuesto a ayudarlo a buscar. Yo me quede aquí para cuidar a Fiona que esta durmiendo en su habitación.

-¿Como desapareció?

-Heero nos contó que el niño le pidió permiso para buscar uno de los gatitos que se había extraviado -Trowa se sentó lentamente -Heero no vio ningún problema en dejarlo, le prometió que en cuanto terminara de guardar en las gavetas los alimentos que acababan de comprar en el supermercado saldría a ayudar a buscar al gatito. Heero nos dijo que solo tardo quince minutos en guardar todo y para cuando salió, Tom ya no estaba.

-¡Trowa, debo ir a ayudar a buscar a Tom!

-Duo, tu coche esta aquí, solo ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré Trowa, te lo prometo.

Se despidió del castaño y partió en su coche a toda velocidad.

Al llegar a la preciosa casa, lo recibió un ambiente más tenso y desolador del que había en la casa de Quatre y Trowa. La preciosa gata de Tom salió a recibirlo aullando de manera atroz, con la cola totalmente tiesa y erizada de orejas a patas. Se empezó a enredar contra sus piernas intentando empujarlo, como si quisiera mostrarle algo.

Cuando caminó hacia la puerta de la casa, la gata actúo como si deseara impedirle el paso. Maulló con desespero y se volvió a estrellar contra las piernas de Duo.

-Está bien, Beth -dijo el trenzado -Ya comprendo. Algo esta mal y tu quieres mostrármelo.

Miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar a Heero o Quatre, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar a la vista. Probo gritando sus nombres, pero su voz se perdía en la distancia sin obtener ninguna respuesta de ellos.

Finalmente se dio por vencido y se echo a andar detrás de la gata que se encamino por el sendero, agitando con demasiada rapidez la cola. Si aquella felina hubiera podido hablar, no hubiera manifestado con más claridad que estaba contenta de que al fin le prestara atención.

La gata marchaba en silencio, con una meta fija; de vez en cuando se volvía para comprobar que Duo la seguía. Tratando de sofocar su ansiedad, apretó el paso.

Veinte minutos después, su destino era obvio. Llegaron al sitio donde Duo vio por primera vez a Tom y a Heero. ¿Que hacía Tom por esos lares? Lo atemorizaba encontrarse con el cuerpecito herido del niño.

Los arboles alargaron sus sombras. Cuando se detuvo a llenar los pulmones de aire, Duo llamó al niño. La gata maulló y un tímido y gracioso maullido de alegría les respondió. El pequeño gatito gris de Beth salió de entre los arboles totalmente mojado y cojeando levemente, algunas manchas de sangre se podían distinguir entre el pelaje del felino.

A Duo se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. Tom debía estar muerto, pensó y rezó por que estuviera equivocado. Tomo con delicadeza al gatito y lo observo rápidamente, tal parecía que algo lo había mordido causándole una honda herida en la pata izquierda, también tenia una pequeña perforación en su redonda pancita.

-¡TOM! -volvió a llamarlo Duo después de depositar con suavidad al gatito en el césped. Se encamino hacía el lugar por donde había visto salir al pequeño gato -¿Tom?

-¿Duo? -gimió una vocecita con debilidad -Duo, estoy lastimado, ven a ayudarme.

El trenzado caminó entre los arbustos tratando de que su cabello no se enredara con las ramas. Tom dio un grito de furia y dolor.

Asustado, Duo empezó a correr, lastimándose contra los arboles y arañándose la cara y los brazos. Ahora lo podía oír llorar, con fuertes sollozos que eran el presagio de una herida grave. Entró en el claro donde se alzaba el muro que corría hasta el río.

Tom estaba bajo un altero de rocas y de su frente manaba sangre. Por un momento, Duo fue transportado a una calle en Tokyo, donde una vieja pared de tabiques cayó sobre una joven manchándole la cara de sangre. Helen. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy quieta, mientras los curiosos se hacían a un lado para dejarlo pasar y clavaban sus ojos llenos de morbo en el dolor que se reflejaba en su cara...

Los talones de Tom pateaban el suelo y trataba de apartar las piedras de su pecho, sollozando furioso. Luchando por controlarse, Duo empezó a ayudarlo, reconfortándolo con voz temblorosa.

-Todo saldrá bien, Tom. No te muevas.

Sin siquiera haber visto el momento en que llegaban, un momento mas tarde Quatre y Heero estaban a su lado, apartándolo para acabar de quitar las piedras, como si no pesaran. Las manos de Heero eran suaves al revisar el cuerpo de su hijo, buscando alguna herida y otra vez Duo tuvo la sensación de ya haber vivido esa experiencia, como si el tiempo se repitiera.

-Nada esta roto -suspiro Heero -Lo llevaré a casa.

Levanto con ternura infinita al niño y lo arropo con sus brazos. Tom todavía lloraba, más del susto que del dolor. Duo lo siguió, como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla de la cual no hubiera escape. Al llegar a casa se dejo abrazar de Quatre y lo despidió como autómata cuando el rubio se subió al coche y se marcho de regreso a su casa.

Ya dentro de la casa de Heero, lo ayudo calentando agua y pasándole ropa limpia y gasas para curar al niño. La sangre de la cara de Tom provenía de una herida superficial y, aparte de unos rasguños y moretones, nada le había pasado. Heero lo acostó, quedándose un rato a su lado, tranquilizándolo con canciones que le llegaban a Duo hasta la cocina. Limpió y ordenó el lugar y luego salió.

Temblaba con tanta intensidad, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Los arboles y el paisaje rural lleno de montañas y verdor no parecían reales, pues estaba todavía en esa calle polvorosa, observando a los enfermeros transportar el cuerpo de su hermana a una ambulancia. No se apuraban; no había necesidad.

Como ciego miró a su alrededor. Su coche... podía ocultarse en su coche. Cruzó el prado, abrió la puerta y lo recibió el olor a cuero de las sillas. Se sentó en la parte de atrás y escondió la cara entre las manos, tratando de apartar el desfile inexorable de imágenes. Pero las había reprimido demasiado tiempo. Se amontonaban contra sus ojos, acosándolo, hasta que empezó a llorar, indefenso. Después el llanto lo derrotó y los sollozos le apretaron la garganta, sacudiéndolo.

No oyó cuando Heero entro en el coche y apenas se dio cuenta de que unos brazos fuertes lo rodeaban, mientras él golpeaba sus puños contra la sólida tibieza del torso de Heero y externaba a gritos su dolor. Carecía de palabras. El dolor era incontrolable, tan negro como el cielo nocturno.

Al fin, el cansancio tranquilizó a Duo, así como la incapacidad física de llorar más. Entre los brazos de Heero poco a poco adquirió conciencia de sí mismo de nuevo, considerándose una entidad que podía compasar el dolor, en lugar de ser dominado por él. Helen, pensó. Oh, Helen-chan.

-Mi hermana Helen era una drogadicta a la edad de quince años -le confesó, como si hablara un extraño -Se fue de la casa a vivir con un grupo de vagos. Acampaban en la calle, cerca de unos edificios que estaban demoliendo. Nada de lo que dije la persuadió para que regresara. Una mañana, me llamó uno de sus amigos para informarme que se había derrumbado un muro... Helen tenía sangre en la cara... igual que Tom. Llegué allí al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia; sólo les tomó un minuto saber que estaba muerta -un suspiro involuntario se escapó de su garganta -No necesitaron comprobarlo. Era obvio.

-Entonces no lloraste.

-No pude. Los curiosos me observaban y cuando llegué al hospital, tuve que firmar muchos papeles. Nunca creí que morir fuera tan complicado. Después la policía me hizo mil preguntas y al fin regresé a casa.

-¿A ver a tu madre?

-Informarle lo sucedido fue lo mas difícil de todo. Se quedó sentada, quieta como una estatua, durante cinco minutos. De pronto, me lanzó una serie de acusaciones a borbotones. Me acusó a mí y a mi padre. Mi padre por morir y dejarla sola con dos hijos a quienes educar; a mí, por no ser buen hermano, por haber sido gay y no darle buen ejemplo a mi hermana, por irme a la universidad en lugar de cuidar a Helen, por haber dejado que se marchara de casa y por no tratar de que regresara al hogar... fue horrible. Como si durante años me hubiera detestado y yo lo hubiera ignorado.

-Así que, para compensar esos sentimientos de dolor y culpa, te pusiste a trabajar como esclavo, tratando de salvar a todos los "Helen" de la escuela donde dabas tus clases. Si me lo permites decir, no actuaste forma inteligente, Duo.

-A ti te resulta fácil juzgarme, Heero. Pero yo le debía eso a mi hermanita.

-Quizá no era una chica normal, Duo, pero de seguro no hubiera deseado que casi tuvieras un colapso nervioso intentando salvar a los descarriados de la escuela.

-¡No estuve a punto de tener un colapso nervioso!

-Está bien, quizá eso fue una exageración. Pero Quatre me contó que estabas exhausto cuando llegaste aquí y todo lo que podías hacer era dormir. Y, admítelo... no has dejado de preocuparte por tu trabajo en estas vacaciones.

Duo lo empujó, luchando por liberarse de su abrazo.

-Es un buen trabajo, me siento orgulloso de ser profesor de esos niños y vale la pena el esfuerzo.

-A lo mejor es un buen trabajo -replicó Heero, empezando a enojarse también -Ese no es el punto. Pero no puedes usar ese empleo para evadir la realidad. No es justo ni con los niños que tratas de ayudar, ni contigo mismo.

Con palabras diferentes, Heero le decía lo mismo que Quatre y Trowa. Duo permaneció callado, con la cabeza gacha. Heero agregó:

-Juraría que no habías llorado así desde que Helen murió. Este detalle debería revelarte algo.

-Me preocupé por Tom -afirmó a la defensiva.

-Quién, por cierto, esta solo en la casa -suspiró Heero -Enfréntate a los hechos, Duo. No puedes cargar con la muerte de tu hermana sobre los hombros todo el tiempo. Deja que los muertos entierren a los muertos -abrió la puerta del coche, con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios -No creo que haya una mejor conclusión. Piensa en lo que dijimos, por favor.

-Ya esta todo bien Heero, ya no me sentiré nunca mas culpable, estoy en paz con mi hermana.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso, Duo.

Heero salió del coche, cerró la puerta y se marchó hacía la casa, desapareciendo al entrar por la puerta. Duo se quedó un rato allí, calmando su corazón y pensamientos.

Al entrar a la cocina y ver a Heero preparándose un café, respiro profundamente... el momento de la verdad había llegado. Justo cuando estaba listo para hablar con Heero, este se volvió y le pregunto a quemarropa:

-¿Que haces aquí, Duo? .¿A que has regresado?

El trenzado trago saliva, nervioso tomo asiento.

-¿Te molesta mi regreso?

-No me contestes con una pregunta, Duo -Heero se veía tenso -Contesta de una maldita vez, dime por que regresaste.

-Para terminar un asunto.

-Relacionado con Tom.

-Relacionado contigo -le confió el trenzado, decidiendo que ya no tenía nada que perder, contestaría con la verdad.

-¿Conmigo? -pregunto Heero caminando hacia el trenzado -No sabía que tu y yo teníamos un asunto pendiente que te obligara a regresar.

Duo se sintió desanimado al ver la actitud desconfiada de Heero.

-Yo... yo... veo que no te agrada verme de nuevo. Re... regresare a Tokyo mañana. Me doy cuenta de que no me quieres aquí y siento haberte molestado...

-¡No iras a ninguna parte, Duo Maxwell! -casi grito Heero -Por lo menos no, hasta que hayas respondido mi pregunta.

-Yo... no pude quedarme lejos por más tiempo -Duo hablo con dificultad mientras miraba con repentino interés la punta de sus zapatos.

-Extrañaste a Tom -susurró con increíble suavidad Heero.

-¿A Tom? -Duo levanto la cara y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Heero -Sí, extrañe a Tom, pero no tanto como a ti. Se que te molestara oír esto pero... -Duo titubeo al ver la mirada interrogante de Heero -pero yo te amo, Heero.

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue inquietante. Sintiéndose tonto y derrotado, Duo bajo la cabeza y se volvió a concentrar en la punta de sus zapatos.

La inesperada voz de Heero sobresalto a Duo.

-Después de lo que me paso con Relena, juré que nunca dejaría que absolutamente nadie volviera a entrar a mi vida para arruinarla -la voz de Heero sonaba lejana -me propuse alejarme de las emociones y preferí vivir sin el sexo antes que tomar el riesgo de saciar mi apetito físico o de tener que sufrir de nuevo el peligro y la amenaza de unirme mental y emotivamente a una persona que tal vez un día cambiaría de opinión y me abandonaría. Y creí que lo había logrado. Me dije que estaba más feliz solo que cuando estuve relacionado con alguien a quien no amé ni respeté, aun si una vez creí quererla. Y entonces, te conocí. Desde el primer momento, cuando te ví sentado bajo ese árbol con Tom... con mi hijo... cuando ustedes dos me miraron con desagrado y temor en los ojos, supe que todo lo que dije, todas las reglas que me impuse, no valían nada.

Aun entonces, fue tan intensa la tentación de abrazarte... yo nunca había sentido algo parecido. Nunca quise experimentar nada semejante. Me dije que estaba demasiado susceptible a las emociones, debido a mis problemas con Tom, pero en el fondo sabía que sólo buscaba cualquier pretexto para no enfrentarme a la verdad. Mucho antes de que Tom huyera por segunda vez, dejé de engañarme a mí mismo. Sabía que te amaba y te amaría durante el resto de mi vida. Me odiaba por esa debilidad y a veces te odiaba a ti por causármela...

Duo, que lo escuchaba sin poder creer lo que oía, se estremeció antes las palabras de Heero.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me fui y que supuestamente seria por un mes? -al ver a Duo asentir con la cabeza, Heero continuó: -Me fui inventado una urgencia empresarial que no existía, lo hice porque supe que si me quedaba, me volvería loco por desearte tanto. Sin embargo, cuando me fui, las cosas empeoraron. Pensé en ti noche y día, te deseé como loco... despertaba por la noche con el cuerpo ardiendo por soñar contigo, por querer abrazarte -se detuvo con brusquedad.

De inmediato, Duo se puso de pie y acorto la distancia que lo separaba de Heero. Se paro frente a él y lo contemplo atontado. Heero estaba muy tenso.

-Tú... tu... tu me amas -tartamudeó Duo aun incrédulo -¿tu me amas a mi?

-Duo -sus facciones se relajaron -puede que no me creas pero quiero que sepas que estoy tratando de no tocarte, pues de lo contrario te arrastraría por la escalera hasta la cama. Creo que debemos hablar de forma civilizada, pero si sigues con esa expresión incrédula y me acusas una vez más con la mirada de que no te amo, ganará la cama. No imagino otra manera de convencerte.

Duo sonrió con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol.

-Heero Yuy -musitó el trenzado mirándole la boca -tú no me amas.

Heero lo abrazó con desesperación y lo besó con fuerza. El beso fue tan posesivo y brusco que casi fue incómodo. Pero a Duo no le molestó porque eso reforzaba la realidad de lo que estaba pasando. No era un beso de seducción, sino el de un hombre embargado por una emoción tan profunda e intensa que ya no podía controlarla. Así que Duo lo recibió con felicidad, deleitándose con los gruñidos de Heero y con las caricias que él le hacía, amoldándolo y tocándolo como si no pudiera creer que fuera una realidad.

Con ansias se arrastraron por las escaleras y a tropezones lograron llegar hasta la habitación. Heero abrió la puerta con la rodilla y lo deposito con extremo cuidado sobre la cama.

Duo exclamó sorprendido al ver varias maletas a medio empacar sobre el piso, muy cerca de la cama.

-Heero ¿y esas maletas? -le pregunto señalándolas.

-Son mías y de Tom -confesó Heero con una sonrisita traviesa -Estábamos pensando partir mañana en la tarde hacia Tokyo para buscarte...

-¿Ibas a ir por mi? -indagó Duo, loco de la dicha.

-¡Claro! -se indignó Heero -Tom y yo no podíamos dejarte ir sin dar antes la lucha. Por las buenas o por las malas te íbamos hacer regresar, Duo.

-Bueno, creo que ya no hay necesidad...

-No, ya no hay necesidad -aseguró Heero tomándolo entre sus brazos -Ya estas de regreso y nunca mas te dejare ir. Me amas, .¿verdad, Duo?

-Te amo, Heero -su voz tembló de emoción al decirlo nuevamente.

-Aún no te he dado las gracias por haber salvado una vez mas a mi hijo -la voz de Heero sonaba aprensiva -¿Como supiste donde buscar?

-Beth me llevo hasta el lugar...

-¿La gata? -preguntó Heero sorprendido.

-Sí, ella prácticamente me obligo a seguirla, su pequeño gatito la estaba esperando y los dos parecían felices de verme aparecer -Duo sabía que su historia sonaba tonta e increíble, pero era la verdad y si no hubiera sido por Beth aun estarían buscando a Tom -¿Que paso con el pequeño gatito? Cuando lo revise, se veía herido.

-El pequeño Duo resulto tremendamente revoltoso -Heero sonrió al ver la expresión del trenzado -Sí, se llama como tú y hasta se parece a ti. Cada vez que puede intenta escapar -Duo le dio un codazo -Ésta bien, no te enfades. El punto es que el pequeño Duo se extravío y Tom quiso ir a buscarlo.

-Trowa me explico esa parte -le dijo Duo.

-Cuando estaba acostando a Tom, él me dijo que cuando salió al jardín a buscarlo le pareció escucharlo maullar desesperado. Se guió por el sonido de sus maullidos hasta llegar a la orilla del río, allí descubrió que un perro salvaje lo tenía entre el hocico y se negaba a soltarlo aun cuando Beth y Tom intentaban rescatarlo. El perro decidió saltar al río para librarse de las mordidas y arañazos de Beth y los gritos y manotazos de Tom, pero en ningún momento soltó al gatito. Al parecer el agua hizo que de su hocico resbalara el gatito y este libre nado hasta la orilla, justo en ese momento el muro se le vino encima a Tom.

-Entiendo -dijo Duo estremeciéndose al pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Tom -afortunadamente todo salió bien. ¿Como llegaron Quatre y tu al lugar?

-Nos guiamos por tu voz. Por si no lo notaste, no dejabas de hablarle a Tom. Estabas al borde de un ataque de nervios -Heero le acaricio la mejilla -Cuando te vi en aquel lugar pense que eras un sueño, una alucinación.

Duo besó la mano que lo acariciaba.

-¿Y que paso con el gatito? -preguntó preocupado por aquella preciosa bolita peluda.

-Esta bien, sin embargo mañana lo llevare al veterinario. Por ahora Beth se esta encargando de él y de Heero, Tom y Fiona.

-¿Heero, Tom y Fiona? -preguntó Duo con una sonrisa -¿Que clase de nombres para gatos son esos?

-No me mires así, Duo. No fui yo quien los bautizo así... Tom y Fiona pensaron que era divertido ponerles los nombres de nosotros, pero no hay duda de que el gatito que más quiere es el revoltoso escapista que lleva tu nombre y que creo que en el futuro hay que llamar "Dua"

-¿Dua? -preguntó Duo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, porque no es gatito sino gatita, solo que Tom no lo sabe aún -Heero sonrió dulcemente y sin poder resistirlo mas, Duo lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, que no escucharon que la puerta de la habitación se abría, sino hasta que Tom dijo:

-Pensé que había soñado que Duo estaba de regreso -su infantil voz resonó por la silenciosa habitación -pero veo que de verdad esta aquí.

Duo le abrió sus brazos, sin esperar mas invitación Tom corrió hacia él y se estrello en su cálido pecho. Duo se incorporo con el niño en sus brazos y luego de besarle la frente le dijo.

-Estoy de vuelta, Tom.

-Bienvenido a casa, Duo -susurró aferrado al pecho de Duo -¿Ya no te volverás a ir?

-No, no me volveré a ir nunca mas -le aseguro el trenzado apretándolo aun mas entre sus brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra volver hacerlo, Duo –Tom reprimió un bostezo -No quiero que papá se vuelva a poner triste...

Heero se acerco para tomar al niño entre sus brazos.

-No seas indiscreto, Tom -le dijo fingiendo enfado -no le cuentes esas cosas a Duo.

-Ahora todo esta bien, .¿verdad, papá? -le pregunto el niño acomodándose en los brazos de su padre -Ya los dos Duos están en casa y no volverán a marcharse.

-Así es hijo, ya el Duo humano y el Duo felino están en casa y nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar que nunca mas se vuelvan a ir -Heero empezó a caminar hacia la puerta -Ahora jovencito, te vas a ir de nuevo a la cama y te quedaras bien dormidito.

Duo sonrió coquetamente. Pronto, Heero lo estaría abrazando de nuevo... lo acariciaría y lo amaría de nuevo. Heero se detuvo en la puerta y, por la forma en que lo miró, adivinó el pensamiento de Duo, su necesidad y su amor.

Por encima de la cabeza de un ya dormido Tom, susurró muy quedo:

-Te amo, Duo.

-Pues lleva pronto a Tom a su habitación para que puedas demostrármelo...

De repente, como si ya no pudiera contenerse más, con Tom aún en sus brazos, regresó con Duo y lo besó con suavidad en los labios. El beso se ahondó hasta que Tom protesto medio dormido, ya que lo estaban apretujando.

-No te atrevas a moverte de aquí, Duo -Heero camino de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- Te amo, Heero... y ni por todo el oro del mundo me movería de este lugar -le aseguro Duo con una mirada sensual que prometía muchas cosas.

-Pronto. Volveré muy pronto -prometió Heero al salir con Tom de la habitación.

.-.

"_Porque donde tú estás está el mundo, y donde tú no estás hay desolación."_

_.-._

AHORA SI... **FIN**

* * *

**N.A:** HAPPY END!!!!!! La frase que escribí al final es de Shakespeare (originalmente dice: For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where thou art not, desolation) y la traducción la tome de Karoru Metallium (por favor Karoru no me demandes). 


End file.
